De quidditch, amor y más amor
by RonxHermsever
Summary: Después de la guerra asumieron su amor y ambos están muy felices con su actual estilo de vida, en donde despertar abrazados y con besos que duran minutos es algo cotidiano. Ambos son jóvenes, exitosos y por sobre todo están muy enamorados el uno del otro. Ron es jugador de quidditch profesional y Hermione es la jefa del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.
1. La gran noche

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

**_1- La gran noche._**

La música del salón era discreta y había un par de parejas que bailaban disfrutando la compañía del otro. Sin dudas era una buena fiesta, muchas celebridades estaban allí disfrutando de su homenaje, pero a Él poco le importaba eso. Acababa de encontrar su "objetivo" en la terraza mirando hacia el exterior.

Ella se veía fascinante, esa noche la tentación no vestía de Rojo; si no que llevaba un hermoso vestido dorado en forma de campana por sobre la rodilla.

Él camino hasta Ella y se ubicó a su espalda aspirando el aroma que desprendía su cabello, que estaba en un elegante moño dejando su cuello a la vista.

-Hola hermosura- dijo Él con seguridad susurrando en su oído- ¿Qué es lo que hace una chica tan hermosa en un lugar tan solitario?

Ella se estremeció al sentir el aliento del pelirrojo en su oreja y luego en su cuello. Su voz era endiabladamente sexy.

-Esperaba a mi novio- contesto intentando sonar indiferente- Está allá dentro con un par de idiotas hablando de quidditch.

Él sonrió.

-Si no te habías dado cuenta primor esta fiesta trata sobre quidditch- respondió Él ubicándose a su lado- Por otro lado tú novio es probablemente un idiota que ni siquiera te satisface.

Ella enarco una ceja y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Esta aquí para cuestionar mi vida sexual Señor?

-Tal vez- contesto regalándole una sonrisa ladeada- Me encantaría fugarme contigo a los baños y que follaramos olvidándonos de todo o por último me conformo con que ocupes tu sexy boca aquí abajo- dijo señalando su entrepierna.

Él sin perder tiempo la atrajo a su cuerpo y la estampo contra el respaldo del balcón con un apasionado beso, mientras Ella deslizaba sus manos en su pelirrojo cabello. Se sentía tan el roce de sus lenguas cuando se profundizaba el beso. Poco a poco se separaron para poder respirar.

-No soy una chica fácil- contesto Ella con una sonrisa juguetona- Además mi novio me satisface completamente. Es un dios en la cama.

Era una verdadera bendición que ambos estuvieran solos en ese balcón.

-Me lo imagino- dijo Él sintiendo que el aire le faltaba y ya no era producto del beso.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos más y Él volvió a besarla con fuerza y pasión. Llevó las manos a ambos lados de su cara y empujó sus labios contra los de la mujer más profundamente. Ella sintió su lengua en su boca y su estómago se apretó con ganas, gimiendo en su boca mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban. Quería más que nada estar más cerca del pelirrojo y metió sus dedos en su cabello.

-¡Ron!- gimió Ella cuando al fin se separaron- compórtate. Esta es tu noche, volvamos con el resto.

Él le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

-Te amo Hermione- respondió mirándola a los ojos profundamente- Gracias por estar conmigo.

Hermione coloco los mechones de cabello que se desprendieron de su peinado detrás de la oreja y luego de arreglar su vestido entrelazó sus dedos con su amado y volvieron al salón. Acababan de volver cuando una voz los distrajo.

-Damas y caballeros- dijo el presentador- Les pido que tomen asiento.

Todos tomaron asiento y esperaron expectantes las palabras del presentador. Hermione junto a Ron se sentaron con los jefes del pelirrojo en una mesa especial.

-Como todos ustedes saben- dijo a modo de introducción- Esta noche estamos reunidos para honrar a nuestro querido Ronald Weasley, que aparte de ser un héroe de guerra parte del famoso trio de oro. También ha tenido una excelente actuación en estos cuatro años que está con nosotros en el equipo. No solo hemos ganado el mundial de clubes tres años consecutivos, también ha marcado un record al estar invicto durante veintidós meses. Estamos totalmente orgullosos de dar a nombre de la Asociación internacional de quidditch este trofeo que lleva su nombre y que Leopoldo Wallace el presidente de dicha organización le hará entrega en este momento.

Hermione apretó con cariño la mano de Ron. Él la miro unos segundos con profundo amor y luego de darle un pequeño y dulce besos en los labios subió al escenario en medio de aplausos por parte de los asistentes.

Leopoldo Wallace era un hombre con el cabello entrecano, de mediana estatura y muy elegante. El pelirrojo camino con confianza, le sonrió y le extendió la mano después de recibir el premio. Un reportero del "Profeta" les pidió posar para varias fotografías mientras el público seguía sonriendo y aplaudiendo, pero ninguno era tan feliz como Hermione, que lo miraba con los ojos llenos de orgullo.

Le hicieron un gesto para que se acercara al estrado y luego de pronunciar el encantamiento "sonorus" se dirigió a la concurrencia.

-Muchas gracias a la federación mundial de quidditch por hacerme entrega de este hermoso trofeo, pero claro que no puedo llevarme todo el mérito- dijo sonriendo- porque debo reconocer que el equipo consta de grandes jugadores y entre todos hemos logrado este record.

Muchos aplausos y algunos silbidos por parte de sus compañeros de equipo que estaban en dos mesas lo hicieron reír.

-También debo agradecer este premio a mis jefes por darme una oportunidad en el quidditch, a mis compañeros de equipo por hacer que el ambiente sea tan ameno en el camarín, a mi familia, a mis amigos y por sobre todo- Ahora su mirada se encontró con los ojos castaños que lo miraban desde la mesa donde antes estuvo sentado, Ella se veía tan emocionada- a mi querida esposa Hermione, que sin dudas es la persona que me dio su apoyo desde el primer momento cuando les comunique a todos que había rechazado la opción de ser auror. Tú sabes cariño que todo lo que soy en este momento te lo debo a ti. Eres tan especial… gracias por alentar mis sueños y hacerme tan feliz.

Todas las miradas se posaron en la castaña que no aparto sus ojos de su esposo mientras sonreía como una colegiala.

-En fin, muchas gracias a todos por venir y por hacer esta noche tan especial, Espero que sigan disfrutando de la velada.

Se quitó el encantamiento y se bajó del estrado mientras recibía las felicitaciones de algunas personas y varias palmadas en la espalda. Luego de que volviera a su asiento, su jefe y algunos de sus compañeros se acercaron al estrado para dedicarle palabras de cariño y apoyo.

Los discursos acabaron y la cena trascurrió entre risas y una conversación amena.

-¿Quieres bailar amor? – Le pregunto Ron a su esposa.

-Claro que sí señor Weasley.

Se levantaron y caminaron hasta la pista en donde ya estaba Luna y Neville que lo abrazaron efusivamente mientras le daban las felicidades.

Sus padres, Angelina, George, Harry y Ginny estaban conversando en una mesa alejada, mientras que Percy, Audrey, Bill, Charlie y Fleur estaban en otra. Sin darse cuenta de que ellos bailaban.

-Que hermosa se ve Gin- dijo Hermione al echarle una mirada a su amiga y cuñada- Esta radiante con su embarazo.

-Pobre Harry que debe tolerar su mal humor- dijo el pelirrojo entre risas.

Hermione se soltó una carcajada, ya que sabía que últimamente Ginny andaba muy sensible y regañaba por todo a Harry.

Con el tiempo Ron se había vuelto un buen bailarín, debido a que había tomado clases de baile junto a Hermione y su familia cuando se casaron y por su parte su esposa había perfeccionado sus pasos por lo que ambos disfrutaban de estos eventos.

-¿Te he dicho que eres la mujer más hermosa del salón? – le pregunto el pelirrojo mientras bailaban lentamente.

-Solo un par de veces- respondió Hermione con su cara apoyada en su pecho- Pero no me lo creo. La esposa de Lewis es bastante hermosa y ese vestido rojo le sienta muy bien. También está la novia de Dorchester que es medio_ Bella_ y tiene prendido a varios…

-Pero sus encantos son nulos conmigo. Tú y solo Tú puedes lograr hacer lo que quieras conmigo, además eres valiente, arriesgada y este vestido dorado realza tus piernas. Merlín sabe que Podría cubrirlas de chocolate y comerlas.

La castaña se sonrojó y lo miro a sus ojos azules que brillaban.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Él- ¡Es la verdad!

Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Estas completamente loco Ronald, pero me gustaría verte intentándolo…

Ron hizo girar a Hermione entre risas y algunos de los asistentes observaban a la pareja de enamorados con sorpresa. Hermione siempre era seria, correcta y ordenada; pero solo su esposo lograba hacerla reír a carcajadas en público. Algunas de las mujeres que acompañaban a sus parejas sintieron envidia de la castaña por la felicidad que proyectaban los dos juntos.

-Te amo Hermione Jane Weasley- le dijo Ron mientras le robaba un beso.

-También te amo- respondió Ella acariciando una de sus mejillas.

Siguieron bailando mirándose a los ojos.

-¿Te acuerdas de la fiesta del club la navidad pasada? – Pregunto Ron riéndose- ¿Qué te parece repetir el tour por el lugar?

La castaña se sonrojo nuevamente y se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo era posible que el fuera tan descarado?

-No recorrimos mucho en todo caso- continuo diciendo el pelirrojo- Quizás ahora lleguemos a otra habitación…

Antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar un hombre se acercó y los interrumpió.

-Señor Weasley lamento interrumpirlo, pero se encuentra aquí Zach Mackenzie el entrenador de…

-De los "polar Bears" – contesto Ron sin parecer sorprendido, ya había tenido varias conversaciones con Él.

-Esta por marcharse del evento y ha pedido si puede conversar con usted un momento.

Ron miro hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Zach y luego miro a Hermione. Le había prometido que esa noche estarían juntos, pero apenas llegaron fue abordado por sus jefes y Ella se había quedado con el resto de la familia, para luego marcharse al balcón donde Él la había encontrado finalmente.

-Lo siento- dijo Ron sin soltar la mano de su mujer- Pero estoy bailando con mi esposa y no puedo ir con Él en este momento.

-Pero señor Weasley- le replico el hombre- el señor Mackenzie insiste.

Ron iba a contestarle nuevamente, pero esta vez fue Hermione la que abrió la boca.

-Amor, ve a hablar con ese señor- dijo mirándolo con comprensión- Yo te esperare allí junto a la familia.

-Pero Herms cariño- insistió porfiadamente su marido- Estamos bailando…

La castaña le sonrió, cada día se enamoraba más y más de su marido.

-Ya bailaremos más tarde Ron. Ahora ve con el caballero.

Ron le dio un beso y se marchó a conversar con Zach, mientras que Hermione camino hasta la mesa donde estaban los Weasley.

-Hermione cariño- dijo la señora Weasley al verla llegar a su lado- ¿Dónde has dejado a Ronnie?

-Un entrenador extranjero ha pedido conversar con Él. Aunque no parecía muy convencido de querer charlar.

Ella acerco una silla entre Harry y el señor Weasley para sentarse.

-Tiene miedo a que le hagan una oferta en galeones que le sea difícil de rechazar- dijo George riendo.

-Los cannons son el mejor equipo de Europa hoy por hoy- dijo Arthur- Pero si desarman la estructura que hay ahora no se si las cosas se mantendrían igual.

-Ron ama a los Cannons- intervino Hermione- jamás dejara el equipo. Los tornados le hicieron una oferta irresistible y Él la rechazo sin problemas.

-Bueno- agregó Ginny- ahora que seré reportera del profeta en la sección de deportes, cualquier primicia de mi hermano será útil.

Y en aquella mesa siguieron conversando de quidditch mientras que en la mesa del pelirrojo ocurría lo mismo.

-Ronald, Ronald- dijo Zach- Tú sabes lo que quiero. Te lo pediré por última vez antes de partir de vuelta a América. Mis jefes han aumentado su oferta, te pagaremos el doble del sueldo que recibes en los Chudley Cannons en este momento, además no tendrás que gastar en una casa, porque el club te entregara una para ti y tu familia.

Ron bebió un poco de su copa.

-Los tornados me ofrecieron lo mismo en galeones hace un mes atrás. ¿Qué le hace creer que esta vez sí deba aceptar esa oferta?

Sus jefes estaban expectantes, no querían que Ron se vaya por nada del mundo, ya que la mayoría de sus nuevos y buenos jugadores se habían incluido en el equipo debido a que allí estaba el gran Ronald Weasley, héroe de guerra que lucho para derrotar a Voldemort, cuyo nombre estaba en los libros de historia que se habían editado con la información de la caída de Voldemort y sus mortifagos. El pelirrojo había renunciado a su plaza en la escuela de aurores para probar suerte en el quidditch, sin Ron seguirían siendo el peor equipo de la liga.

-Estaba al tanto de aquella información, pero los tornados no tienen una historia como la nuestra. Es un equipo casi en descenso y que está desesperado por un salvavidas. Tú, Ronald Weasley eres mucho más que un salvavidas, Tú mereces un equipo de altura y los 'polar Bears' es una buena opción. No estarías traicionando tu lealtad con los cannons, después de todo no es competencia directa en la liga y solo chocaríamos en la copa internacional de clubes con una escasa probabilidad.

-No es solo mi equipo- contesto Ron mirando a la mesa donde estaba su familia- Los cannons me mantienen cerca de mi esposa y emigrar a otro país sería un gran cambio para ambos. Agradezco su oferta pero al igual que la de los tornados la rechazare.

Zach Mackenzie no parecía muy sorprendido cuando Ron le comunico su respuesta, por otro lado sus jefes le sonreían aliviados.

-Entonces esto es todo- dijo Jim Hansen, que era el dueño del club- Ron se queda con nosotros y fin de la historia.

-No te apresures Hansen- le interrumpió Zach sorprendiéndolo- Todavía no termino de negociar. Los osos polares te ofrecen el triple de tu sueldo actual, te damos una semana para que tomes tu decisión muchacho.

-¿El triple? – pregunto asombrado, su sueldo era el mejor pagado en el equipo y era bastante elevado. Era tentador, quizás demasiado tentador porque el juego de los _polar Bears_ era bueno y estaban metidos en varios torneos para el próximo semestre.

-El triple hijo. Solo tienes que decirnos que sí y todos tus sueños se harán reales- El hombre miro su reloj y se levantó de la silla para estrechar la mano del pelirrojo- Fue un gusto haber compartido con usted señor Weasley.

-Lo mismo digo señor Mackenzie- respondió Ron un tanto aturdido.

El entrenador de los osos polares estrecho la mano del resto del directorio de los Chudley cannons que estaban aturdidos al igual que el pelirrojo. Nadie hablo nada en un par de minutos y en su cabeza Ron le daba vueltas al asunto.

-Ron- dijo James su entrenador- ¿Qué piensas?

-No lo sé- respondió el pelirrojo- Amo a los Chudley Cannons desde que tengo memoria, pero Zach tiene razón en que no sería una competencia directa en la liga.

-Lo sabemos- contesto otro hombre del directorio- pero ¿piensas aceptar?

Todos estaban nerviosos. Los Chudley Cannons estaban ganando mucho con la publicidad y hace años que todas las entradas se vendían en sus encuentros. No podían volver a la mediocridad ahora que habían probado la gloria.

-En este momento no pienso en nada más en que quiero ir a bailar con mi esposa. Le prometí que no la dejaría sola como habitualmente pasa, hablaría con Zach y luego volvería con Ella. Lo lamento pero esto lo podemos hablar el lunes en el entrenamiento.

Sus jefes asintieron y Ron se levantó en busca de Hermione.

-Hijo felicidades- dijo la señora Weasley cuando el pelirrojo llego a su lado- Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias mamá- respondió besando su mejilla.

-Nos nombraste brevemente en tu discurso Ronniekins- se quejó George- debiste mencionar que Yo te daba permiso en la tienda para que vayas a tus entrenamientos. Fui un gran jefe y ni siquiera me dan el reconocimiento que merezco.

Todos se rieron de las palabras de George.

-Ron fue un buen trabajador amor- dijo Angelina- Tú eras un jefe explotador.

-¡Hey!- se quejó George- y tú eras una pésima trabajadora, aunque me dabas buenos masajes.

Angelina se sonrojo y todos volvieron a reírse.

-¿Todo bien Ron- le pregunto Hermione al ver su cara.

-¿Otra oferta laboral?- pregunto Harry al mismo tiempo.

-Algo así- respondió Ron, luego estiro su mano a Hermione y le dijo- ¿Quieres terminar el baile que empezamos hace un rato?

Ella asintió y cogió su mano. Angelina también quería bailar por lo que obligo a George que la llevara a la pista y los señores Weasley también se les unieron, dejando a en la mesa solo a Harry y a Ginny que comía su tercer postre.

Ron se olvidó enseguida de su oferta laboral mientras daba vueltas por la pista con su esposa. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta suerte? Se preguntaba todo el tiempo. Hermione era magnifica, única y perfecta y Él tenía la suerte de tener su amor. Le encantaba verla sonreír como lo hacía en ese momento.

-Eres tan hermosa- volvió a repetir Ron- ¿No le diste vuelta a mi idea de hacer un tour?

Ella sonrió divertida.

-Podríamos… pero prefiero darte tu regalo en casa.

-Mmm- dijo Él- me pregunto qué regalo será. ¿Tiene que ver con nosotros dos sin nada de ropa en la cama?

Las mejillas de su esposa se sonrojaron.

-No digas eso- lo reprendió- alguien podría oír.

-Que oigan lo que quieran- dijo Ron despreocupadamente mientras hacía que Hermione de un giro al bailar, luego pego sus labios otra vez en su oreja- quiero que todos sepan lo afortunado que soy al tenerte.

La sonrisa de Hermione se ensancho.

-Yo soy la afortunada. Te tengo a ti y todo es perfecto.

La noche llego a su fin, después de haber compartido anécdotas con sus compañeros de equipo y Hermione se llevó la impresión de que la novia de Louis el buscador suplente del equipo intentaba coquetear con Ron, aunque él no pareció enterarse.

Los dos se aparecieron en el patio de su casa y al entrar por la puerta Ron dejo su premio sobre la mesita de las llaves sin ningún cuidado y se abalanzo a sus labios empujando el cuerpo de Hermione a la pared. Ella gemía y se retorcía mientras las manos de su esposo estrechaban sus caderas.

-Ron… Ron- dijo la castaña empujándolo del pecho para apartarlo- También te deseo, pero no quiero hacerlo contra la puerta hoy. Esta noche es especial.

-Vamos al sillón entonces- dijo él besándola otra vez.

Ella se rio pero los besos de su esposo no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Pero el maullido de Crookshanks desde la puerta de la cocina la devolvió a la realidad.

-Amor, por favor- le pidió al sentir la mano del pelirrojo su muslo subiendo peligrosamente hacia arriba- Vamos a nuestra cama.

-O podríamos hacerlo sobre la mesa- dijo Ron ignorándola. Sabía que Ella no cedería el lugar donde tendrían intimidad.- o podríamos ir a la ducha…

Hermione sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba cada vez más. El pelirrojo estaba atacando su cuello haciéndola jadear.

-Por favor Amor- le pidió otra vez Hermione- te preparé una sorpresa allí.

Los besos de Ron se detuvieron y ella supo que había ganado. La castaña lo guio a la habitación tomado de la mano y al abrir la puerta con un movimiento de su varita que llevaba en su pequeño bolso encendió las luces del centenar de pequeñas velitas que había en la habitación.

La cama tenía el edredón naranjo de los Chudley Cannons que a Ron tanto le gustaba y el suelo estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosa como la noche de su luna de miel. Sobre el velador de Hermione que habitualmente tenía libros que ella leía antes de dormir había una botella de Champagne y unas fresas.

Ron la miro sorprendido.

-¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto? Nos fuimos juntos.

-Tú mirabas televisión y Yo fingía arreglarme, mientras ordenaba las cosas para cuando regresáramos.

Ron no pudo contenerse de besarla con fuerza.

-Eres jodidamente brillante.

-Tú lenguaje Ronald- lo regaño Ella acercándole la champagne para que la abriera.

Él pelirrojo se quitó la parte de arriba de su traje quedando exclusivamente en camisa y después de servir las dos copas, Hermione propuso el brindis.

-¡Felicidades amor! – Dijo la castaña- Este es el mayor reconocimiento que puedas obtener.

Ambos chocaron las copas y bebieron un sorbo de su champagne. Se miraron un momento y el pelirrojo sujeto la copa de su esposa y junto a la suya las dejo otra vez sobre el velador. Tomo unas cuantas frambuesas y las introdujo en los labios de ella y en su propia boca saboreando el agridulce sabor. Con una sonrisa traviesa se acerco a Hermione y la beso durante unos segundos, para luego acercar sus labios a su oído derecho.

-No es mi mayor reconocimiento ¿Sabias?

-Supongo que te refieres a tu tarjeta en las ranas de chocolate o tu orden de merlín de primera clase – dijo Hermione recordando los logros de su esposo.

-Mi mayor reconocimiento es haberme casado contigo- dijo Él suavemente- incluyendo que soy el único que te hace perder el control y soy el único al que le ruegas por más.

Ella a pesar de los años de intimidad de todas formas se sonrojo.

-Eres un descarado ¿sabías?- le pregunto pasando su dedo índice por su nariz.

-Tú también eres una descarada- le respondió suavemente sintiendo como su dedo le recorría el rostro- ¿no fue tu idea de que hiciéramos el amor en la mesa de la cocina de tus padres mientras ellos veían televisión?

La castaña sonrió coquetamente.

-Yo solo te bese y luego me senté sobre la mesa Señor Weasley. Todo el resto vino por su cuenta.

-¡Por merlín! No tenías bragas y abriste tus piernas llevando falda, invitándome. Estaba claro que querías.

Hermione lo beso y cuando el beso se profundizo por parte del pelirrojo lo empujo a la cama.

-¿Sabes lo que me gustaría ahora?- pregunto acercándose de forma felina soltando su cabello de aquel moño que había usado para el evento dejando sus risos caer libremente. Ron miraba sus ojos chocolate llenos de lujuria- Me gustaría jugar un poco con mi boca.

Ron se sintió desfallecer cuando la mano de su chica lentamente abría su pantalón y lo bajaba junto con su bóxer.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí- dijo Hermione tomando entre sus manos el pene del pelirrojo- ¡oh! Ron eres tan grande…

Sin más preámbulos se lo llevo a la boca en medio de los jadeos de su esposo.

-Merlín eres increíble- dijo Ron, dejando escapar un gemido cuando su lengua comenzó a acariciarlo, con los labios apretados mientras chupaba.

Hermione estaba de rodillas llevándolo más profundo en su boca, sus manos frías y pequeñas lo acariciaban cada vez que ella hacia una pausa para tomar aliento, pasando su lengua y cubriéndolo con saliva.

Él se incorporó en sus codos para observarla conteniendo el aliento. Ella estaba concentrada con sus ojos cerrados moviendo su boca y succionando de una forma sorprendente y excitante. Hermione abrió los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron. De pronto parecía que el cielo y la tierra se derretían.

-Mierda Hermione- gimió Ron cuando Ella aplico más succión. La castaña sonrió y continúo observando a su esposo que estaba entregado al placer. Se sentía poderosa al ver como Ron gemía su nombre.

Muy pronto las caderas del jugador de los Chudley Cannons se estaban levantando, empujando profundamente en su boca con urgencia buscando la libertad de su orgasmo. Por su parte Hermione se mantuvo prácticamente inmóvil mientras dejaba que Ron folle su boca, sus labios lo agarraron con fuerza cada vez que Él empujo contra ella.

-Herms ¡Merlín!- dijo el pelirrojo con los ojos apretados- Voy a… voy a acabar.

Él le avisaba para que Ella lo soltara y así no se desparramaba dentro de su boca, pero en esta ocasión la castaña no tenía intenciones de dejarlo ir, por lo que agarro el pene con sus manos y aplico más fuerza con sus labios succionando. Sin apartar la vista de su esposo disfrutando de la visión de total entrega por parte del pelirrojo que respiraba entrecortadamente y de pronto Él se derrumbó llenando de semen la boca de su esposa que obedientemente se tragó todo limpiando con su lengua el miembro del pelirrojo.

-¡Merlín! Eres jodidamente buena usando tu boca cariño- dijo Ron aun respirando con dificultad.

La castaña asintió mientras se ponía de pie. Tenía el cabello alborotado, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados.

-¿Te gusto tu regalo cariño?- pregunto tranquilamente paseándose por el lugar desasiéndose de sus zapatos de taco- ¿Sabes? Está haciendo demasiado calor en esta habitación y este vestido me estorba. ¿Podrías ayudarme a quitarlo?

Ron se sentó en la cama y se quitó completamente su ropa incluyendo sus calcetines y zapatos para ponerse de pie. Camino hasta Ella y le dio un voraz beso mientras sus manos viajaban a la espalda de la joven dejando caer el vestido dorado. Ella quedo solo con sus bragas de encaje rojo y Él sin perder oportunidad la llevo a la cama dispuesto a amarla.

.

Esta es mi primera historia aquí y sería agradable leer tu opinión al respecto de lo que escribí :)

*Un adelanto del próximo capitulo*

_Hermione lo miro sorprendida. Realmente no pensó que las conversaciones con Zach habían llegado tan lejos la noche anterior después que Ron llego tranquilamente a la mesa pidiéndole bailar._

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste anoche?- lo cuestiono con un dejo de molestia en la voz- Somos una familia Ron, creí que… creí que confiabas en mí._

_Chan chan ¿Problemas con la oferta de trabajo en América? ¡No te pierdas el próximo capitulo para averiguarlo!_


	2. Galeones versus Elfos

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

**_2- Galeones versus Elfos _**

Ron se despertó aquella mañana de domingo con una gran sonrisa, podía sentir el cuerpo menudo de su esposa sobre el suyo. Hermione respiraba tranquilamente aun manteniendo sus piernas entrelazadas con las suyas después de una larga noche de amor.

El pelirrojo Amaba verla dormir tan plácidamente sintiendo su respiración sobre su pecho, con cuidado levanto su brazo derecho y suavemente acaricio su cabello hasta llegar a su mejilla. La castaña sintiendo las caricias se revolvió un poco, abrió sus ojos y levanto su cabeza para verlo.

-Buenos días amor- dijo Ron con una sonrisa- ¿tuviste una buena noche?

-Claro que sí- respondió ella acercándose para darle un suave beso- La mejor noche que pueda existir.

Ron estrecho su cintura e intercambio lugares con Ella dejándola de espaldas sobre el colchón con Él encima.

-¿Te he dado las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi anoche?- le pregunto depositando suaves besos en su cuello.

-Un par de veces antes de dormir- dijo ella sonriendo.

-¡Merlín!- suspiro Ron mirándola ahora directamente a los ojos viendo como su cabello formaba un halo en la almohada- Eres tan jodidamente sexy.

-Tu lenguaje Ronald- lo reprendió Ella acariciando su mejilla- Yo no soy sexy, solo soy Yo.

Ron le robo otro beso antes de contestar.

-Eres única amor. Eres mi chica sexy en privado, no soportaría que fueras sexy con nadie más- respondió el pelirrojo dejando besos por su mentón, cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos- Eres mía y solo mía.

-Solo tuya Ron, siempre ha sido así.

La castaña cerró los ojos al sentir la boca de su esposo en su pecho izquierdo, la lengua del pelirrojo le estaba dando mucho placer haciéndola jadear ruidosamente cuando de pronto un picoteo sonó en la ventana interrumpiéndolos.

-¡condenadas lechuzas!- protesto el pelirrojo incorporándose para buscar su bóxer del suelo- siempre tan inoportunas.

La castaña se cubrió con la sabana mientras su marido abría la ventana para coger la carta que había llegado.

-Es de parte de James- dijo Ron al reconocer la lechuza, que se fue volando de regreso enseguida.

_Ron:_

_Sabemos que la oferta de Zach es irrechazable, pero no perdemos nada con intentar retenerte en el equipo. Tú no solo eres un gran guardián, sino que además eres un gran líder y sabes cómo manejar a tus compañeros. Danos la oportunidad de exponerte nuestras ideas mañana a primera hora, cuando todo el directorio se reúna contigo a la hora del entrenamiento. Saluda a Hermione de mi parte, Adiós._

_James_.

La cara de Ron se descompuso al leer la carta. Al llegar a casa se había olvidado completamente del asunto de los _polar Bears_. No había pensado en que responder, era terriblemente tentador pero para jugar allí debía irse de Inglaterra.

-¿Qué pasa Ron?- pregunto Hermione desde la cama cogiendo la sabana para llegar a su lado. Por la cara de su esposo no eran buenas noticias.

-James te envía saludos- respondió sin emociones doblando la carta- ¿Quieres usar el baño primero o prefieres que vaya Yo?

Toda la pasión que tenía al despertar se había extinguido.

-Ron dime que te pasa- exigió Hermione.

Él se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios para tranquilizarla.

-Hablaremos en el desayuno. Usare el baño primero.

La castaña quedo desconcertada viendo como Ron se alejaba con la carta en la mano. Otro picoteo en la ventana la trajo a la realidad y una lechuza parda le entrego el profeta y Ella le pago los cinco knut.

En la portada estaba Ron junto a Leopoldo Wallace que le hacía entrega del premio. Hermione pasó las páginas rápidamente paso las páginas hasta llegar a donde estaba la información.

**_La noche de gloría de Ronald Weasley._**

**_Ayer por la noche pasadas las veintidós horas comenzó la ceremonia en honor al guardián indiscutido de la selección inglesa de quidditch en el salón Ámbar propiedad de los Chudley Cannons en Londres…_**

En el artículo se mencionaba a grandes rasgos como había transcurrido la ceremonia, quienes eran los asistentes famosos y por sobre todo que el heredero de los Potter ya estaba en camino; Además el discurso de Ron y la mención a ella estaba resaltada en letras cursivas. Definitivamente los periodistas siempre intentaban captarlos en situaciones románticas, por lo que había una plana completa con fotos de ellos dos bailando, riendo y compartiendo durante la cena. Bajo el título de _"Más enamorados que nunca"_

-Esto me suena más a corazón de bruja que al profeta- dijo Hermione al leer el artículo dedicado a ellos dos, sin embargo le gustaron mucho las fotografías. El artículo también daba una pequeña información sobre la conversación secreta que había sostenido su marido con el entrenador de los Osos polares, pero solo eran conjeturas.

Con un rápido movimiento de varita los pétalos de rosa del suelo y las velas que habían usado la noche anterior desaparecieron de la habitación, mientras ella se preguntaba que decía la carta.

La ducha no aclaro para nada las ideas del pelirrojo. Él no era ambicioso, de lo contrario ya habría aceptado las numerosas ofertas que llegaban a sus odios continuamente de todas partes, incluso el equipo en que jugaba Krum lo quería. Pero nunca pensó demasiado las ofertas y luego de oírlas las rechazo enseguida una y otra vez. Por eso esta vez la preocupación se apodero de Él, no pudo rechazarla enseguida, no se sintió capaz de desechar la tremenda suma de dinero y oportunidades que los osos polares le ofrecían en América.

Salió del baño con una toalla amarrada a su cintura diciéndole a su esposa que ya podía usar la ducha, ella asintió con la cabeza aún preocupada por Él. Ron después de vestirse, fue a la cocina llevando la botella de Champagne casi llena al igual que las copas que estaban sobre el velador de su esposa y preparo desayuno para ambos.

Hermione había insistido que su casa conste con las comodidades muggles y eso en gran parte incluía la electricidad. Poco a poco había aprendido a usar la cafetera, el microondas, etc. Así la vida de ambos era más sencilla. Justo cuando sacaba el pan del tostador apareció Hermione en un sencillo vestido en la cocina.

-Está todo listo- le dijo Ron con una sonrisa- ¿Quieres comer huevos revueltos?

Hermione se acercó a él y entrelazo sus manos en su cuello.

-Quiero que me digas que te pasa amor, desde que llego esa carta te pusiste raro.

Ella lo miraba con intensidad y él no podía negarse nunca a esa mirada.

-Cariño- dijo Ron- Primero desayunaremos y luego podemos hablar de todo lo que quieras.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la mesa

-Unos huevos revueltos serian perfectos- contesto.

Desayunaron entre mimos y besos como normalmente hacían cada vez que comían. Hablaron de trivialidades de la noche anterior e hicieron comentarios sobre algunos de sus compañeros de equipo que se habían pasado de copas. Cuando terminaron Ron llevo los platos al fregadero, libero a Crookshanks que parecía ansioso por salir a corretear por el jardín y se ubicaron en los sillones del living para conversar. Hermione estaba ansiosa.

-Y bien ¿Qué decía esa carta?

-La carta es lo que menos importa aquí Hermione- empezó a decir Ron- Anoche cuando Zach pidió hablar conmigo me hizo una oferta de parte de su equipo delante de todos mis jefes y mi entrenador.

-La rechazaste ¿verdad?- pregunto Ella nerviosa.

El pelirrojo bajo la mirada avergonzado. Ahora le parecía una estupidez no haber rechazado la oferta apenas la oyó.

-No- dijo mirándola otra vez- La primera vez si lo hice. Me ofertaron el doble de lo que gano ahora, pero…

-Pero…- repitió Hermione al ver que su esposo no decía nada.

-Él empezó a halagarme y a resaltar las cosas buenas de su equipo, entonces luego que mis jefes celebraban que Yo los había rechazado, Zach me oferto el triple.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida. Realmente no pensó que las conversaciones con Zach habían llegado tan lejos la noche anterior después que Ron llego tranquilamente a la mesa pidiéndole bailar.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste anoche?- lo cuestiono con un dejo de molestia en la voz- Somos una familia Ron, creí que… creí que confiabas en mí.

-Cariño- dijo Ron tomando su cara en sus manos- Somos una familia y confió en ti. Estaba aturdido por todo y cuando llegue a tu lado no pensé en Zach y su oferta millonaria, simplemente los saque de mi cabeza y solo quería estar contigo bailando. Te amo Hermione, eres la persona más importante en mi vida, Yo no quiero lastimarte.

La distancia se rompió y se besaron tranquilamente. Ron quería transmitirle todo su cariño, amor y confianza en ese beso.

-Yo también te amo- dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos- Pero ambos sabemos lo que significa esa oferta.

El pelirrojo la abrazo con fuerza.

-Lo sé amor y por eso ahora quiero rechazarla, pero me sentí extraño anoche cuando recién lo escuche. Me di cuenta de lo importante que soy y de lo jodidamente locos que son los americanos, derrochando dinero por un tipo como Yo.

Hermione se apartó del abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Cariño tú eres el mejor y has sacrificado mucho por los Cannons y por mí. Lo sé Ron, Tú no quieres alejarte de mí y Yo tampoco quiero que estés lejos.

-Tú eres lo más importante en mi vida Hermione. Ninguna oferta vale la pena si estas lejos de mí.

Ella sonrió al escuchar eso, pero al igual que otras veces su corazón se contrajo. Ron no permitía oír ofertas extranjeras porque sabía que eso significaba estar separados, sin embargo él ya había sacrificado mucho, tal vez Ella podía sacrificarse ahora.

-Acepta la oferta Ron- dijo Hermione acariciando su mejilla donde luego deposito un beso- Podría... - ¡Merlín! Como costaba decir lo que estaba pensando, ella amaba su trabajo- Podría renunciar al ministerio y acompañarte.

El pelirrojo parpadeo varias veces y la miro sorprendido. En todos esos años jamás había estado en tema de discusión el puesto de su esposa en el ministerio.

-¿Y ser una esposa trofeo?- pregunto el pelirrojo llamándola como Ella misma había designado a las mujeres que no hacían nada más que vivir a costa de su marido que las exhibía frente a sus amigos- Tú no serias Tú si hicieras eso.

-Vamos Ron- dijo Ella acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja- Podrías probar suerte un tiempo y Yo estaría contigo.

-No puedo hacerlo- respondió negando con la cabeza- No postergaremos tus sueños por un puñado de galeones. Hay muchos elfos que aún te necesitan amor, alejarte de tu proyecto sería un insulto a la memoria de Dobby.

Tal como siempre pasaba cuando Ron nombraba a los elfos domésticos la pasión crecía dentro de Hermione y sin contestarle nada se abalanzo sobre Él y lo beso con euforia y tanto entusiasmo que Ron se sorprendió.

Ella se echó hacia atrás alejándose de sus labios y Ron gimió ante la pérdida. Pero antes de que pudiera quejarse ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Besándolo nuevamente sin intensiones de separarse de sus labios…

Una hora más tarde cuando ambos estaban en el sillón desnudos descansando después de hacer el amor, Hermione recordó la famosa carta que había interrumpido sus caricias matutinas.

-¿Amor?- dijo ella plantando un beso en el cuello de Ron que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿mm?- contesto sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué decía la carta? Aún no me has dicho que te dijo James.

-Los dueños del club quieren reunirse conmigo para negociar la situación. Saben que no pueden llegar a ofrecerme el triple, pero… Tal vez todos ganemos en esa reunión.

Ella sonrió al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su esposo.

-Mis jefes están relajados de que no los dejaré porque realmente amo al equipo, pero nunca viene mal un aumento de sueldo.

Ambos se rieron y Hermione se acercó un poco más para besarlo en los labios.

-Gracias Ron- dijo Ella- Por amarme tanto y no permitirme dejar mi trabajo.

-¿Bromeas?- dijo Ron incorporándose un poco- Amo tu oficina y sobretodo tu escritorio jamás podría alejarte de ese lugar. Hemos hecho cosas grandiosas allí.

Hermione le dio un último beso y se levantó del sillón recogiendo su ropa del suelo.

-Deben ser más de las doce del día- dijo ella mientras se ponía sus bragas de encaje blanco- ¿Qué te parece si luego de ordenar la casa salimos por ahí, comemos en algún restaurant y vamos a visitar a mis padres?

Ron se incorporó y comenzó a vestirse al igual que Ella.

-Por supuesto que me encanto tu idea- respondió besando su cabeza- ¿Comida italiana?

Ella se rió. Desde que había llevado a Ron a un restaurant de comida italiana él había quedado prendido de la pizza y la lasaña

-Claro.

Después de salir del restaurant Ron entrelazo su mano con la de Ella y caminaron por la calle. Justo cuando pasaron por fuera del caldero chorreante salió un par de niños al lado de su padre y los tres estaban emocionados de conocer a los dos. Sobre todo a Ron que era la estrella del quidditch en ese momento, un niño le pasó la tarjeta de las ranas de chocolate que llevaba su imagen para que se la firmara y Él accedió de buena gana.

-Me alegro de haber seguido tu consejo- le dijo Ron cuando se alejaban.

-¿Cuál de todos?

-Cuando te dije que no estaba seguro de querer ser auror. Sé que después de la guerra todos esperaban que me uniera a Ellos, incluso mis padres que estaban en contra, pero tú me dijiste que probara suerte en lo que me gustaba realmente.

-Debo confesar de que me sentí aliviada por el hecho de que como auror te exponías al peligro continuamente, pero como jugador de quidditch las cosas serían más simples.

-Lo sé- respondió sonriendo- Lo menos que quería era preocuparte. Además Harry se las podía apañar sin mí.

Llegaron a un callejón desocupado que estaba cerca del caldero chorreante y se aparecieron en otro que quedaba cerca de la casa de los Granger.

Hugo Granger abrió la puerta y los recibió felices. Su hija y su yerno lo visitaban casi todos los fines de semana exceptuando cuando él tenía algún partido. Después de hacerlos pasar al living Jane se levantó de su asiento para saludarlos.

-Hermione ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto su madre estrechándola en un abrazo.

-Estoy muy bien mamá.

-Hola querido- dijo dirigiéndose a Ron- Lamentamos mucho no haber asistido anoche, pero ya sabes que nos sentimos fuera de lugar.

-No te preocupes Jane- dijo Ron que aún sentía anormal tutear a la mamá de Hermione- Esos eventos siempre son aburridos. Yo no hubiese ido si no fuera obligación.

La madre de la castaña asintió con la cabeza y se fue a la cocina a preparar Té en compañía de Hermione que quería pedirle algunos consejos de cocina, dejando solos al señor Granger con Ron.

-¿Qué tal estuvo la ceremonia anoche?

-Normal, ya sabe un par de discursos, me entregaron el premio, dije unas cuantas palabras, pero la comida fue excelente. Sin dudas casi lo mejor del evento.

-¿Casi?- pregunto el señor Granger curioso.

Ron se sonrojó súbitamente por lo que pensaba.

-Lo mejor fue ver a Hermione en ese vestido de fiesta. No quiero sonar grosero ni nada por el estilo, pero usted sabe lo hermosa que es Ella.

Hugo Granger sonrió ante la confesión de su yerno.

-Lo sé, Lo sé. Me alegro de que me hayas dicho eso, me siento más tranquilo sabiendo que aún están tan enamorados como el día de su casamiento.

-Créame- dijo Ron que a pesar del tiempo aún no podía tutear a Hugo Granger, prefería guardar la distancia por respeto- Yo la amo cada día más. Hermione no solo es mi esposa, ella es mi mejor amiga y mi fortaleza.

-Entonces… ¿cuándo nos harán abuelos? No me digas que no lo han pensado, llevan tres años de matrimonio.

-Pronto- dijo Ron esperanzado- Pero con Hermione creemos que aún estamos jóvenes para los hijos. Ambos tenemos vidas ajetreadas en este momento y solo queremos acomodar las cosas bien antes de pensar en agrandar la familia.

-Si tienen razón, aún son jóvenes. Con Jane tuvimos a Hermione cuando ella tenía veintiocho y Yo veintinueve. Supongo que podremos esperar un poco más por un nieto.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y apareció Hermione llevando una bandeja con tazas y la tetera con té; Y Jane la seguía llevando otra bandeja con galletas. Después de acomodarse todos Jane decidió hablar.

-Ron, Hermione me contaba que te hicieron una grandiosa oferta para irte a América.

-Sí- reconoció el pelirrojo- es un equipo que ha intentado reclutarme hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo cuando me reúna nuevamente con ellos rechazare la oferta. No puedo alejarme de Hermione y tirar por la borda mi promesa que hice al casarme.

Hermione lo miro con amor infinito.

-Eso es muy romántico Ron- dijo Jane observándolos con una sonrisa.

Pasaron toda la tarde en casa de los Granger, Ron venció en tres ocasiones a Hugo en el ajedrez mientras Hermione estaba en la cocina intentando preparar una tartaleta de manzana con ayuda de su madre. Cerca de las nueve de la noche ambos se marcharon de vuelta a su casa.

-Fue un gran día- dijo Hermione al ir a la cocina para dejar su tartaleta en el refrigerador.

-Claro que si amor- dijo Ron bebiendo un poco de agua- Creo que tus padres me quieren.

-Por supuesto que te quieren- dijo Hermione acercándose para besarlo- Eres el mejor yerno del mundo, siempre has sido muy cariñosos con Ellos.

Ron sonrió acaricio la espalda de su esposa.

-Les debo mucho ¿sabías? Ellos trajeron al mundo a mi insufrible sabelotodo.

Hermione se rió y golpeo su pecho.

-Tonto.

Llegaron al living y se sentaron en el sillón en donde Hermione se acurruco a su lado.

-Es temprano, podríamos ver un poco de televisión ¿te parece?

-Me encantaría- respondió Ella riéndose.

-Tal vez ese programa donde ese medimuggle es sarcástico con todos, pero al final del día es un héroe.

-Se llama Dr. House- le recordó Ella besándolo en la mejilla mientras Ron encendía la televisión.

:) Gracias por leer y agregar a favoritos! ¡Vieron las fotos de Rupert en Berlín este fin de semana? OMG! Este hombre cada día esta más sexyyyyyyyyyyy. Se ve totalmente hermoso firmando autógrafos :) watch?v=PSqEPs0cGDI

**Adelanto del capitulo 3**

_-Tal vez estaba esperando que vinieras y te sentaras aquí conmigo- respondió Él besándola suavemente- ¿Te gusto tu regalo?_

_Hermione asintió y continúo dejando besos por su mentón y cuello._

_-Eres tan considerado Ron- susurro ella con los ojos cerrados- ¿Por qué eres tan lindo conmigo?_

_El pelirrojo sonrió al sentir como la castaña le dejaba un regadero de besos por el cuello._


	3. Rey y Esclava

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

**3- Rey y Esclava**

El día lunes el despertador de Hermione sonó a las siete treinta. Ella apago el aparato y se frotó los ojos dispuesta a iniciar un nuevo día de trabajo.

-Amor- dijo sacudiendo a su marido que no quería despertar- Amor debemos levantarnos.

-Cinco minutos más por favor- pidió Él balbuceando apenas.

-Cariño debes levantarte- dijo Hermione riéndose. Al ver que Él no estaba dispuesto a moverse se acercó a sus labios y lo beso profundizando el beso hasta que el pelirrojo le respondió de igual manera sosteniendo su cabello con una mano.

Ella se alejó y se levantó de la cama.

-Iré a ducharme- le informo dando media vuelta.

-Está bien- contesto Él intentando no volver a dormirse. Sin dudas aquella mañana seria ajetreada con la reunión con sus jefes, y a pesar de tener su decisión tomada eso no significaba que les informaría enseguida de sus planes.

Diez minutos más tarde Hermione salió del baño y Él entro enseguida para una ducha exprés. Cuando llego a la cocina Hermione ya tenía el desayuno casi listo y había un rico aroma en el ambiente.

-Estaba pensando en que tal vez necesite usar el encantamiento Aguamenti contigo la próxima vez que no quieras levantarte.

El pelirrojo sonrió y unto su tostada con mermelada de frambuesa cortesía de su madre.

-Lo siento cariño, pero anoche hice un gran esfuerzo al llevarte al cuarto cuando te quedaste dormida en el sillón.

-¿Me estás diciendo gorda?- pregunto Hermione incrédula dejando la cafetera sobre la mesa.

-Por supuesto que no Hermione- se defendió Ron- Es solo que fue difícil para mí quitarte la ropa y colocarte tu pijama sin tocar más de la cuenta, mi autocontrol estaba al límite después de las cosas que habíamos hecho en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Hermione se sonrojo y le dio un suave beso.

-Gracias por ser tan lindo conmigo.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- respondió él bebiendo jugo de naranjas natural- Me transformaste de un vulgar sapo a solo un sapo.

La castaña sonrió.

-No eres un sapo- le respondió riéndose por la comparación- eres mi rey. Weasley es nuestro rey.

-Ese apodo siempre me perseguirá ¿verdad?

-Siempre, Tú eres mi rey Ron- contesto Ella apretando en su boca la cuchara con la que revolvía su café- y Yo soy una aldeana sumisa que mantienes como esclava sexual para cumplir tus fantasías, ¿Recuerdas?

-Eres una pervertida- dijo entre risas su marido.

-y a ti te gusta hacerme rogar la mayoría de las veces cuando estamos juntos- dijo ella suspirando.

-Eso es sentir poder- Ron continuo mascando su tostada con tranquilidad- A ti también te gusta reconócelo. Podrías hacerlo más sencillo, pero te gusta que te torture un buen rato.

-Ya lo dije, soy tu esclava sexual y si mi rey quiere que le ruegue entonces lo haré obedientemente.

-Debí hacer algo jodidamente bueno en la vida anterior para tener tanta suerte en esta. ¡Maldita sea! Eres la bruja más brillante que pueda existir.

El desayuno acabo en unos minutos y ambos se levantaron de la mesa. Ron se encargó de lavar la loza y guardarla mientras Hermione iba de regreso a su cuarto para arreglarse el cabello y a maquillarse, mientras que su gato la observaba con curiosidad encaramado en el marco de la ventana.

A Las ocho con veinte minutos ambos estaban de vuelta en el living. Se dieron un beso que se prolongó más de lo debido y Él pelirrojo se marchó vía polvos floo directamente al centro de entrenamiento de los cannons, mientras que Hermione salió de su casa y se apareció en un callejón cercano al ministerio. Ron había pedido que conectaran su chimenea solo por esa semana, ya que no esperaba que cualquiera entrara a su casa desde el club.

El guardián de los Chudley Cannons se quitó el rastro de ceniza de su ropa y camino fuera de la chimenea. Dejo su túnica en la percha y camino a la sala de reuniones. En el camino se encontró con varias personas que lo felicitaron mientras estrechaban su mano, sin darse cuenta llego a su destino.

-Buenos días señor Weasley- ronroneo la secretaria del club levantándose de su silla- Quiero felicitarlo por su trofeo, el sábado por la noche no tuve tiempo de acercarme a usted.

"Sí claro" pensó Ron, Estaba seguro que ella no se acercó a Él debido a que Hermione la había amenazado con hechizarla si se le ocurría coquetearle descaradamente delante de Ella otra vez.

-Oh gracias Amelia- respondió el sin inmutarse por la chica que le dio un breve abrazo- Es solo un trofeo, no le veo la gran cosa.

Ella sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

-Usted siempre es tan humilde… su esposa tiene mucha suerte.

-Te equivocas- dijo Ron suspirando- Él afortunado soy Yo. Hermione podría haber elegido a cualquiera, Ella es simplemente única y perfecta.

La secretaria chasqueo la lengua sin disimular lo molesta que estaba y le comunico que lo esperaban adentro de la sala. El pelirrojo asintió y abrió la puerta.

-¡Buenos días Ron!- lo saludo Jim levantándose del asiento- te estábamos esperando.

-Lamento la demora señor- respondió Ron estrechando su mano- Algunas personas me detuvieron camino aquí.

-Lo sabemos, lo sabemos muchacho- intervino Samuel que era el primo de Jim- Es el mayor reconocimiento que se le puede otorgar a un jugador y por primera vez recae en un jugador de los Cannons desde que se fundó el club. Incluso ni siquiera se le otorgó a alguien de la selección de 1892 cuando el equipo gano la copa de la liga veintiún.

Ron asintió con la cabeza, ese era el único título que los Chudley cannons se habían adjudicado antes de que Él ingresara al equipo.

-Puedes tomar asiento- agregó James.

Los integrantes del directorio de los cannons tenían todas sus ideas escritas en orden, le explicaron que financieramente el club había mejorado mucho en los últimos años, pero aun así no podrían igualar la oferta de los _polar Bears_.

-Podríamos aumentar tu sueldo al doble- dijo finalmente Denis Rice que era el joven contador del equipo- Y aumentaríamos las regalías que mantienes mientras estamos de gira.

-Sabemos que extrañas mucho a tu esposa- dijo James- y que por lo mismo exigiste tener una pausa entre los entrenamientos para poder visitarla de vez en cuando. Eres el único que tiene ese permiso y estamos dispuestos a aumentarlo.

Ron sonrió, pero de todas formas intento no parecer muy interesado.

-Aumentaremos los trasladores cuando disputemos copas en otros lugares para que viajes a visitar a Hermione más seguido- término de explicar Jim jugueteando con una pluma en sus dedos con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué opinas Ron?- pregunto Brian el hijo de Jim esperanzado.

Ron bebió agua aumentando la tensión.

-Hermione me propuso renunciar al ministerio para acompañarme a América.

La cara de todos se descompuso.

-Creí, creí… creímos que ella tenía un trabajo importante en el ministerio- contesto Samuel mirándolo desconcertado- Jamás pensamos que Ella quería irse.

-Ella nunca pareció dispuesta a irse- agregó James- Luisa hablo con Ella en varias ocasiones.

-Realmente no quiere irse- dijo Ron- Hermione ama su trabajo, pero tampoco quiere que estemos distanciados.

-Entonces estás pensando en aceptar la oferta- suspiro Jim derrotado.

-Lo pensé- dijo Ron- Tienen que reconocer que es tentador. ¡Diablos! Es mucho oro por jugar en un buen club. Pero…

-¿Pero?- pregunto Brian con los ojos brillantes. Ron era su ídolo y a sus veinte años estaba aprendiendo a manejar el negocio familiar que por primera vez era importante.

-Sé que Hermione ama su trabajo, seria antinatural que Ella lo dejara. Está logrando muchas cosas que antes se creían imposibles y no puedo arrebatarle eso por ahora. Acepto la oferta que me ofrecen con una condición.

-¿Una condición?- intervino Samuel sonriendo- La que quieras Ron, la que quieras.

-Un partido a beneficio- comenzó a explicar el pelirrojo- Quiero que todos los fondos vayan a beneficio de la fundación de mi esposa y además será bueno algo de publicidad, Ella es a la que le debo todo y en este momento es la única razón por la que rechazo de plano la oferta americana. Ustedes saben que amo al club, pero ya he hecho muchas cosas por los cannons y los osos polares no eran para nada una mala opción.

Todos sonrieron aliviados.

-¡Por supuesto!- acepto Jim con una sonrisa- Claro que aceptamos. Un día de estos levantare una estatua en honor a Hermione.

Ron soltó una carcajada.

-Ni se lo menciones, Herms odia ese tipo de cosas.

La reunión finalizo y Ron camino junto James de regreso al campo de juego para entrenar con el resto que en ese momento practicaban con el asistente de James.

-Realmente amas a Hermione- dijo su entrenador con una sonrisa.

-La amo desde siempre supongo- contesto él riendo- Solo que antes era un idiota y no quería reconocerlo.

Ron se alejó al camarín para cambiarse su atuendo y así poder entrenar finalmente.

Por otro lado Hermione llevaba toda la mañana revisando papeles y firmándolos, ahora que había sido ascendida en su trabajo a jefa del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas tenía más trabajo que nunca, pero le encantaba hacerlo. No tanto como estar besándose con Ron sobre su cama, pero era un buen pasatiempo mientras no estaba con su pelirrojo. Miro su reloj de pulsera que le habían regalado sus padres hace muchos años atrás y se dio cuenta que ya casi era medio día. Continuo revisando los papeles hasta que alguien golpeo su puerta.

-¡Pase!- dijo con voz fuerte.

-Señora Weasley- dijo Suzanne su secretaria, una muchacha que acababa de salir de Hogwarts hace unos meses atrás- Tengo un mensaje para usted.

-Puedes entregármelo Suzanne- respondió Ella con una sonrisa- Por cierto ese corte de cabello te queda muy bien.

La muchacha se sonrojo y le dio las gracias bajando la mirada, luego sin agregar nada más se retiró.

_Herms:_

_No te olvides que quedamos de almorzar juntas, te estaré esperando en el restaurant muggle que siempre comemos. Te quiero Ginny._

-¡Merlín!- suspiro Hermione, había olvidado completamente totalmente que debía almorzar con Ginny ese día.

Cuando el reloj marco las doce la castaña le aviso a su secretaria que iría a almorzar y se encamino hasta las chimeneas del primer piso para encontrarse con su amiga. Por fortuna el restaurant quedaba cerca y cuando llego vio como Ginny ya había comenzado a comer.

-Hola Ginny- la saludo Ella dejando su bolso sobre la mesa.

-Hola Herms, creí que te olvidarías de mi por eso encontré prudente enviarte una lechuza.

Ella sonrió.

-No me había olvidado- mintió acomodándose en su silla.

-Lo siento, pero tenía mucha hambre- dijo Ginny señalando su plato- Yo pensaba que mi madre exageraba cuando me dijo que le daba hambre en todo momento.

La castaña se rio y levanto la mano para que un garzón fuera a tomar su orden, después de leer la carta se inclinó por comer algo liviano.

-¿Cómo está el bobo de mi hermano?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Está bien, ayer fuimos a visitar a mis padres. Lo pasamos genial- respondió Ella recordando las caricias matutinas, el sexo sobre el sillón, la tartaleta de manzana, sus padres sonriendo ante la declaración de amor de su marido y luego un capítulo de House en medio de preguntas de Ron que no sabía que eran los implementos quirúrgicos.

-Al menos Ron ya no actúa como robot delante de ellos- se burló Ginny mientras ensartaba dos ravioles con su tenedor- Antes era algo como: Si señor, no señor.

-Eres mala Gin. Ron es adorable.

-Un oso de peluche es adorable- le rebatió su amiga- Ron es Ron…

-Ron es todo lo que quiero- suspiro enamorada Hermione.

-Si lo sé- contesto Ginny riéndose- Todos en casa los hemos escuchado gritar en la noche alguna vez. ¡Merlín! Toda esa energía que tenían para pelear la canalizan ahora en sexo.

-¡Gin!- la reprendió Hermione sonrojándose mirando hacia todos lados.

-Es la verdad Hermione- volvió a reírse Ella terminando su plato.

El garzón llego con el plato de la castaña y Ginny le pidió que le trajera una copa grande de helado de frambuesa con mucho chocolate encima.

-¿Cómo esta Harry?- pregunto Hermione de pronto.

-Bien- dijo no muy convencida la pelirroja- Lo enviaran en una misión el sábado y está preocupado por mí y el bebé.

-Estarán bien- dijo Hermione intentado sonreír para darle animo- Podrías ir a nuestra casa, Ron estará feliz de que te quedaras con nosotros.

-¿Y escucharlos follando como hipogrifos en celo? ¡Merlín! Ustedes no pueden dejar sus manos tranquilas cuando están solos.

Hermione se rio, últimamente Ginny le importaba mucho su vida sexual, debido a que la suya con su avanzado embarazo era nula.

-Podemos silenciar la habitación. Vamos Gin, puedes venir a nuestra casa.

-Me gustaría Herms te lo juro, pero Harry le conto a mis papás el sábado durante la cena y me quedare con Ellos.

-Arthur y Molly te cuidaran bien, además cualquier cosa puedes llamarnos- dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Lo sé- contesto la pelirroja- ¡Merlín! Extrañare tanto a Harry, la otra semana es nuestro segundo aniversario…

El garzón llego con la copa de helado y se marchó enseguida.

-Podrán celebrar cuando Harry vuelva de su misión- intento consolarla Hermione.

-Pero mírame, soy una ballena. Es una linda forma de pasar un aniversario.

-No eres una ballena, estas embarazada de un bebé que tú y Harry tanto desean. Eres hermosa Ginn sobre todo ahora.

Hermione vio como pequeñas lágrimas caían por los ojos de su amiga pelirroja. Era normal que mientras conversaban últimamente ella terminara llorando por algún motivo.

-Tranquila Ginn- pidió Ella levantándose para abrazarla.

-Eres tan linda Hermione- dijo ella entre sollozos- Siempre me dices cosas bonitas- las hormonas de la pelirroja la hacían cambiar drásticamente de ánimo.

La castaña sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras la abrazaba. Él almuerzo término media hora más tarde y Hermione se ofreció para acompañarla a comprar algunas cosas para el bebé. Caminaron recorriendo tiendas y por último dejo a su amiga junto a Audrey la esposa de Percy que andaba con sus pequeñas hijas.

Volvió cerca de las dos de la tarde a su oficina dispuesta a volver de cabeza a terminar de leer todos los pergaminos que había sobre su escritorio. Cuando Suzanne la detuvo en la puerta

-Señora Weasley- le dijo extendiéndole una rosa y una carta con una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro- Esto llego para usted hace unos minutos.

La castaña asintió y tomo los presentes marchándose a su oficina. Apenas llego a su silla abrió la carta rápidamente.

_Cariño:_

_Espero que hayas tenido un buen almuerzo con la enana. Acabó de comer con Harry y nos visitara brevemente esta tarde para saludarte, te amo mucho Hermione. Nos vemos en casa._

_PD: No es igual al ramo que te envió siempre, pero esta Rosa te alegrara en la oficina._

Hermione sonrió y puso la rosa en el florero mientras sonreía enamorada. ¿Cómo podía Ron Weasley ser tan lindo y detallista con Ella?

Ron entro a los camarines después de finalizar su entrenamiento por ese día. Su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y lo único que sedeaba era meterse baja el agua de la ducha. Después de terminar volvió a vestirse en medio de las conversaciones de sus compañeros.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros Ron?- le pregunto Travis el compañero más alegre del equipo.

-¿ah?- pregunto el pelirrojo desconcertado porque no había escuchado de qué hablaban.

-Iremos a jugar Pool con Ben, Marshall y Brian el hijo del jefe a un local muggle.

-¿Pool?- pregunto sorprendido- Nunca lo he jugado. ¿Es como los bolos?

Ben y Travis venían de familias Muggles por lo tanto conocían todo sobre ellos. Ron a pesar de vivir con Hermione, aun habían cosas que no entendía. En su mayoría las cosas que su mujer nunca practicaba.

-No- respondió Ben riendo- Es un juego en el que usas un palo y tienes que meter pelotitas en un agujero.

-Me gustaría mucho, pero he quedado con un amigo en mi casa esta tarde.

-¿con Harry Potter?- Pregunto Louis el buscador suplente que apenas tenía diecinueve años- Nunca le pregunte si era verdad ese mito que había en Hogwarts.

El joven buscador siempre le hablaba con respeto a Ron, al comienzo era divertido, pero a estas alturas el "usted" lo hacía sentir como un viejo.

-¿Cuál de todos?- pregunto Ron recogiendo sus cosas.

-Lo de la cámara secreta. ¿Es verdad que había un basilisco y que ustedes lo descubrieron?

Louis había pertenecido a Hufflepuf en Hogwarts y gracias a Él la casa de los tejones había levantado la copa dos años consecutivos.

-Sí, Hermione lo descubrió primero pero fue petrificada, entonces cuando raptaron a mi hermana y nosotros…

Durante cinco minutos le narro en breve la historia del basilisco a Louis que estaba emocionado.

-¿Myrtle la llorona?- pregunto anonadado- No sabía que existía ese fantasma en el colegio.

-Pero todas las niñas si lo saben, Cuando llegan a Hogwarts las prefectas les advierten que jamás entren a ese baño.

Luego de charlar unos minutos más con sus compañeros Ron camino hasta la chimenea y se fue a su casa.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y aún faltaba una hora para que Hermione saliera del trabajo, por lo tanto fue a la cocina y se preparó algo de comer. Crookshanks lo miraba desde el suelo esperando que el pelirrojo lo alimentara. Al paso de los años ambos se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro por el bien de común de Hermione.

-¿Tienes hambre amigo?- le pregunto Ron abriendo una lata de atún que vacío completa en el plato del gato- Que tengas buen provecho.

Miro la televisión un buen rato y se rio cuando en un programa aseguraron que el tigre de bengala era el animal más peligroso del mundo "_jajaja quisieran ver a un colacuerno húngaro enojado" _pensó mientras cambiaba el canal.

La puerta de su casa se abrió y Hermione entro por allí sonriendo.

-Hola amor- dijo Él sin moverse cambiando los canales- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

Hermione dejo su cartera en el otro sillón y se sentó a su lado. Lo había extrañado tanto, además el pelirrojo tenía el cabello húmedo y eso le encantaba.

-¿Esa es tu forma de saludar a tu esposa que te ha extrañado todo el día?- le pregunto acercándose a su mejilla para depositar un beso.

-Tal vez estaba esperando que vinieras y te sentaras aquí conmigo- respondió Él besándola suavemente- ¿Te gusto tu regalo?

Hermione asintió y continúo dejando besos por su mentón y cuello.

-Eres tan considerado Ron- susurro ella con los ojos cerrados- ¿Por qué eres tan lindo conmigo?

El pelirrojo sonrió al sentir como la castaña le dejaba un regadero de besos por el cuello.

-Un buen rey debe mantener alegre a su esclava sexual ¿No te parece?- contesto recordando la conversación de la mañana.

Agarro a Hermione y la sentó sobre sus piernas. Ella tenía esa mirada juguetona que tanto le gustaba, pero no podían hacer nada porque Harry estaba por llegar y Él los había encontrado en más de una ocasión sobre el sillón en alguna actitud comprometedora y en esta oportunidad quería ahorrarle la incomodidad a su amigo.

-Harry está por llegar cariño- dijo acariciando su mejilla- Te prepare un sándwich y lo deje en el refrigerador.

Ella asintió y depositando un último beso en los labios de su marido se levantó.

-Gracias amor.

Después de comer el sándwich la castaña camino a su habitación para quitarse la ropa de trabajo y dejarla en la pieza de lavado. Se colocó un suéter simple de color verde y unos jeans viejos.

-¿Arreglaste las cosas con tus jefes?- le pregunto acurrucándose a su lado. El pelirrojo enseguida la abrazo y la acerco más a su cuerpo.

-Sí, todos ganamos- respondió con una sonrisa recordando los fondos que había conseguido para la P.E.D.D.O.- Me permitirán visitarte más seguido cuando estemos de gira.

La castaña contuvo un grito de emoción y sonrió encantada.

-Sería genial- dijo Ella- Verte una vez cada dos o tres semanas no es justo.

Ambos sabían que ese día libre de Ron lo ocupaban al máximo teniendo sexo por todos los rincones de su casa.

-Era eso o desaparecer por semanas arriesgando mi pellejo atrapando a esos malditos mortifagos- dijo Ron acariciando su cabello.

-Lo sé amor, en fin esto solo ocurre tres meses al año.

-Y siempre tenemos el teléfono ¿verdad?

Ambos sonrieron recordando las cosas que se decían por teléfono y no tenían nada que ver con preguntar por el clima o como iban los entrenamientos y el ministerio.

Unos golpes en la puerta indicaron que Harry ya estaba allí.

-Hola nuevamente compañero- dijo Ron abrazándolo- creí que usarías polvos flu.

-Hola Ron, está vez no quise pillarlos en nada- contesto el azabache con una sonrisa, que luego se convirtió en una burla al ver que el premio del pelirrojo sobre la mesa de las llaves sin ningún cuidado o condecoración- Creí que lo dejarías en un estante.

-¿Ah?- pregunto el pelirrojo confundido.

-Tú trofeo Ron- dijo divertido Harry- Supongo que el sábado llegaron demasiado cansados como para ubicarlo.

La castaña se sonrojo visiblemente recordando todas las cosas que habían hecho al llegar.

-Hola Harry- lo saludo Ella besando su mejilla.

-Hola Herms.

Ron agarro el bendito trofeo y lo metió sin mucho cuidado a su sección de quidditch que tenía allí. Mientras Harry se acomodaba en el sillón junto a Hermione.

-Vengo de pasada- aviso Harry enseguida. El pelirrojo dio grandes zancadas y se ubicó en el sillón unitario que estaba a un lado- Les quiero pedir un favor.

-Tú dirás- respondió la castaña.

-El otro miércoles estamos de aniversario Ginn y Yo. Pero como ambos saben tengo una misión de ocho días a contar del sábado y no podremos estar juntos, por eso mismo quería pedirles que ese día la visiten en la madriguera para que no se sienta sola mientras estoy lejos, además- dijo sacando un estuche de joyas de su chaqueta- quiero pedirles que le entreguen esto.

Hermione tomo es estuche y asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso es todo- agregó Harry levantándose- No quiero molestarlos más.

-No es ninguna molestia amigo- dijo Ron levantándose con una sonrisa.

Después de despedirse del azabache que se fue vía polvos flu a su casa. Ron y Hermione quedaron solos otra vez.

-¿Quieres cenar?- pregunto Ron.

-Sí… ¿Qué tienes en mente?- pregunto Hermione dejando el regalo dentro de un cajón del mueble.

-Pasta o Pollo- dijo Ron desde la cocina abriendo el refrigerador- ¿Te parece?

-mmm prefiero comer pollo. ¿Te ayudo a prepararlo?- pregunto Hermione entrando en la cocina con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto cariño- dijo Ron dejando las piezas en el fregadero para lavarlas- Pero primero quiero que me des un beso.

Hermione accedió enseguida y luego de besarlo lentamente deslizo su mano por la mejilla.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo esclava- susurro el dejando besos por su rostro- Y quiero que esta noche complazcas a tu rey en la cama.

-Por supuesto que lo haré, es mi actividad favorita- respondió Ella con una sonrisa.

Hola a tod s :) Este capitulo fue un tanto lento, porque se centro más en el ambiente fuera de la casa de Ron&Herms en su diario vivir, pero prometo que la acción vendrá en el siguiente...

A pesar de que Ron y Harry no trabajan juntos, aún son los mejores amigos y regularmente se ven al igual que Ginny y Herms.

Por otro lado lo que también rescato fue que apareció uno de mis personajes *inventados por mi* favoritos, lo mencione de pasada en el primer capitulo como "El buscador suplente", pero aquí Louis ya tiene un nombre.

Me gustaron mucho sus comentarios *O* de verdad me hicieron muy feliz!

Ahora...

*Adelanto del 4to capitulo*

_Eran los ocho de la mañana y aunque el partido se jugaría a las cuatro de la tarde, todos los jugadores debían llegar a la concentración a las nueve y media._

_Apenas había abierto la ducha cuando sintió la mano de Hermione en su espalda. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal y él bajo la intensidad del agua de la regadera antes de darse la media vuelta para verla._

_-¿Pensabas irte sin que te de mi beso de la buena suerte?..._


	4. Amuleto

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

**_4- Amuleto_**

Aquel sábado les tocaba jugar contra los Puddlemere united de Oliver Wood. Ron beso la mejilla de Hermione y luego de cubrir su cuerpo con el edredón se retiró al baño para darse una ducha antes de ir camino al estadio de los cannons.

Eran los ocho de la mañana y aunque el partido se jugaría a las cuatro de la tarde, todos los jugadores debían llegar a la concentración a las nueve y media.

Apenas había abierto la ducha cuando sintió la mano de Hermione en su espalda. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal y él bajo la intensidad del agua de la regadera antes de darse la media vuelta para verla.

-¿Pensabas irte sin que te de mi beso de la buena suerte?- le pregunto Hermione pasando sus manos por su pecho. Ella estaba desnuda frente a Él.

-Pensaba robarte uno como a la bella durmiente ¿Ese era el cuento muggle verdad?- pregunto confundido.

-Sí mi rey- contesto ella deslizando su dedo más abajo- Anoche no pudimos hacer una previa del partido como corresponde.

Era verdad. Los últimos días Ella había llegado con mucho trabajo que terminar y no habían pasado de los besos fogosos en el desayuno y el día anterior Ron llego bastante tarde después de que James lo mantuvo entrenando hasta las diez de la noche. Apenas salió de la chimenea se dio una ducha para quitarse el sudor y después de darle un beso de buenas noches a Hermione se durmió enseguida.

-Todo es culpa de James y su reforzamiento extra- dijo Ron mirando el hermoso cuerpo de su mujer.

-mmm- tarareo Hermione agachándose sin apartar su mirada de sus ojos- Tal vez debería usar mi boca y así te relajas completamente.

La castaña se metió a la boca el pene de Ron y empezó a saborearlo como si fuera el mejor aperitivo del mundo. Desde abajo podía ver como su marido se sujetaba de la pared de baldosas mientras su rostro era un poema.

-Mierda Hermione- maldijo él sin ser capaz de abrir los ojos.

La castaña aplico más succión e intento abarcar toda la longitud del miembro de su marido, apretó la garganta e hizo su mayor esfuerzo por darle placer. Por su parte el pelirrojo disfrutaba de las caricias de su esposa como cada vez que había un partido y ellos amanecían juntos. Cuando sintió que ya estallaría empujo la cabeza de su esposa, porque no deseaba acabar en su boca y la levanto del suelo para estrellar su espalda contra las baldosas.

-¿Te gusto cariño?- ronroneo Hermione orgullosa de ser capaz de darle tal placer a Ron.

-Más de lo que imaginas, por eso mismo- respondió dejando besos esparcidos por sus pechos mordiendo sus pezones, bajando poco a poco por su abdomen hasta llegar a su centro- me gustaría devolverte el favor.

Antes de que Ella se diera cuenta, Ron levanto su pierna derecha y la puso sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras dejaba besos húmedos en la cara interna de sus muslos. Hermione soltó un jadeo ahogado mordiéndose los labios al sentir como la lengua del pelirrojo entraba en contacto con su parte más íntima.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh Ron!- Jadeo Ella cuando sintió como los dedos de Ron retorcían su pequeña protuberancia sin misericordia. Instintivamente sus manos se enredaron en el cabello pelirrojo de su marido, por su parte Ron se sorprendía de aun no quedar calvo con todas las veces que Hermione había jalado su cabello con fuerza- Eres… ahh magnifico.

Después de unos minutos Ron mordió con cuidado su clítoris en la cantidad suficiente para hacerla retorcer de placer, mientras dos de sus dedos la penetraban sin parar. Escucho a su mujer murmurar cosas sin sentido y como todo se contraía dentro de Ella cuando grito su nombre.

Ron satisfecho con su obra después de ver el rostro de la castaña se levantó del suelo pegando su cuerpo con el de Ella, no hubo tiempo de decir nada, ya que inmediatamente Hermione coloco sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y Él reacciono penetrándola en el acto al mismo tiempo que estampaba un beso ardiente en sus labios.

-Eres- empuje- mía- empuje- solo- empuje- mía.

-Solo… tuya Ronald.

-Te amo Hermione- gruño Ron mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndola gritar.

Hermione escondió su rostro en el hombro de su marido sintiéndose maravillosa cada vez que Ron entraba en Ella con fuerza, jadeando sin vergüenza después de cada estocada.

El pelirrojo saco su mano derecha de la cadera de su mujer y la traslado hasta su seno para masajearlo. Sabía que a ella le gustaba que la tocara ahí mientras hacían el amor.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunto en el oído mientras empujaba más fuerte.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de decir algo. Las penetraciones continuaron y Ella rasguñaba la espalda de su marido liberando el fuego que sentía en su interior.

-Mírame bebé- le pidió cuando sintió que ya le faltaba poco para terminar, sin dejar de jugar con su pezón.

Hermione levanto su cara para mirar directamente a los ojos azul profundo que tanto le gustaban, Ron estaba allí mirándola casi sin pestañear intentando grabar el rostro de Ella. Era sexo, era pasión, era amor y confianza lo que le transmitía su marido en ese momento y abrumada por las sensaciones cerro los ojos al sentir como su interior se contraía apretando el miembro de su marido.

-Ronaaaaaaaaaaaaaaald.

Ron sonrió al verla en ese estado y continuo con su vaivén de caderas hasta encontrar su propia liberación.

-Hermione, Hermione, Hermioneeee- grito Ron llenando con su semen el cuerpo de su esposa.

Después de llegar al orgasmo Ron sujeto con fuerza a Hermione que se sentía como una muñeca de trapo, plantando dulces besos por su rostro mientras la sostenía con ímpetu de la cintura. Poco a poco Ella bajo las piernas que mantenía aferrada al trasero de su marido y las deslizo hasta tocar el suelo de la ducha.

-Gracias amor- dijo Ron abriendo más la ducha mientras la sujetaba de la cintura.

Ella aferró sus brazos al cuello con una sonrisa tonta en los labios para no separarse de su marido. Se sentía llena de felicidad en ese minuto y no tenía ganas ni fuerza suficiente para mantenerse de pie sola después de llegar al orgasmo dos veces.

A las nueve quince después de tomar un nutritivo desayuno preparado por su esposa Ron se levantó de la mesa aun mascando un poco de tocino.

-Nos vemos más tarde bruja traviesa- le dijo al pasar por su lado, acariciando uno de sus muslos, aprovechando que ella solo llevaba puesta una fina bata de seda- deséame suerte.

Hermione se giró y le planto un gran beso en los labios transmitiéndole toda la seguridad que sentía.

-Vas a hacerlo bien amor- le dijo acariciando su mejilla- Eres el Rey Weasley ¿recuerdas? Acaban de darte un trofeo por el record junto con ocho mil galeones porque eres el mejor.

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y tomo su mano para que lo acompañe a la chimenea. Hermione le entrego su bolso que llevaba sus cosas personales y después de darle otro beso lo vio desaparecer en medio de un montón de llamas verdes.

La mañana se le hizo eterna en casa, pero aprovecho el tiempo para llamar a casa de sus padres y revisar algunos papeles, además de leer el profeta en donde anunciaban el partido que disputaría su marido esa tarde. Almorzó algo ligero y se preparó para ir a presenciar el partido de quidditch de Ron.

Uso la red flu y un cuarto de hora antes del encuentro llego al palco donde veía los partidos habitualmente junto a los jefes del pelirrojo y en algunas ocasiones los familiares de otros integrantes del equipo.

-Hermione querida- la saludo la esposa de Jim que era una señora muy elegante cuyo único propósito en la vida como muchas de las esposas de los jugadores o hombres con dinero era ser una esposa trofeo- ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no te he visto por aquí.

Por supuesto que le preguntaría eso, Ella era una chismosa. La castaña se dejó besar ambas mejillas y le dedico una sonrisa que se contrarrestaba con lo que pensaba.

-Hola Carol, estoy muy bien. En los últimos partidos me ubique en la galería junto a unos amigos, hoy hubiese sido igual, pero todos tenían compromisos a esta hora.

-¡vaya!- dijo Ella disimulando la decepción por su chisme- El sábado apenas pude saludarte.

Eso era verdad, ya que en la mesa donde ella y Ron se sentaron, estaban ubicados solo los jefes del pelirrojo sin sus esposas.

-¡Hermione!- dijo Jim acercándose a las dos- ¿Cómo estás? Puedes sentarte aquí, toma estos binoculares.

La castaña le sonrió y tomo los binoculares que le extendía el jefe de su esposo. Un fuerte ruido en el estadio les dio a entender que el partido estaba por iniciar. El estadio estaba repleto de pancartas en apoyo a Ron y a su equipo y banderas naranjas que flameaban con el viento.

-_Somos Mike Lee y Alfonso Rivera en la transmisión de este gran duelo de titanes desde el estadio de los Chuddley Cannons._

_-Así es Alfonso, las condiciones climáticas son ideales el día de hoy gracias a Merlín. Esperemos que sea un gran juego._

Hermione miro al campo sin ver moviente hasta que Desde el lado izquierdo de la cancha salieron los jugadores del Puddlemere United a toda velocidad.

_-Y aquí están los jugadores del Puddlemere united encabezados por su capitán y buscador Franco Flint, le sigue Oliver Wood el guardián, William Jonas, Richard Lloyd, Christopher Wilson los cazadores y para terminar los golpeadores Robert Stone y Damon Kaufman el nuevo fichaje alemán._

-_¿Crees que podrán contra los Cannons el día de hoy? Las probabilidades están casi igualadas para ambos equipos, ya que los naranjos están probando a su buscador._

_-Y hablando de Ellos, aquí acaban de entrar al campo de juego liderado por su guardián y capitán el gran Ron Weasley. El hombre que a su tarjeta de las ranas de chocolate y a su orden de merlín de primera clase le suma el trofeo por el record de los aros invictos._

-_Así es Mike le siguen los golpeadores Alexander Dorchester, Ben Harris el joven cuya lesión casi lo deja fuera del encuentro, los cazadores Travis Red, Marshall Blunt y Henry Hudson y la sorpresa del partido Louis Clawson que debuta como buscador._

Los gritos del público aumentaron al ver a los Cannons, sobre todo a Ron que hizo un par de piruetas en el aire antes de llegar al suelo junto a sus compañeros.

El árbitro del encuentro era Edward Williams que era un tipo que bordeaba los treinta, nacido en Gales y que ya había participado en varios de los juegos de los Chudley Cannons.

-Buenas tardes- los saludo con el semblante serio extendiéndoles la mano a cada capitán- Espero que el partido se efectué sin contrariedades y que el juego sea limpio por parte de los dos equipos. A lo que suene el silbato comenzara todo.

Franco y Ron asintieron con la cabeza y procedieron a darse la mano. Antes de volver con sus equipo para montar las escobas.

-Podemos lograrlo- dijo Ron- Es solo un juego no se desesperen ¿ok?

-Sí- respondieron a coro sus compañeros.

-Y sobre todo tú Louis- le dijo al chico que parecía muy nervioso- Lo harás bien, relájate.

Montaron sus escobas y se elevaron distribuyéndose por la cancha. Ron voló enseguida al poste central mirando hacia el balcón donde Hermione lo observaba con el resto y le sonrió. La castaña por su lado sabía que esa sonrisa era par a Ella y a pesar de que su marido no la viera, le sonrió de vuelta.

-_Y el partido ha comenzado- dijo uno de los comentaristas- Lloyd enseguida se apodera de la quaffle y va camino al tercer aro, pero desde abajo aparece Wilson y se la arrebata en un segundo._

_-Dorchester golpea una bludger y la dispara directo hacia Stone que la alcanza a esquivar de milagro- dijo el segundo comentarista._

_-Mientras que los buscadores vuelan alrededor del campo en busca de la diminuta snitch. Travis Red va directo a los aros custodiados por Wood y anota el primer tanto para los Chudley Cannons. _

-_Al parecer Wood no se lo tomo muy bien porque está haciendo unos gestos… Stone golpea con fuerza la bludger de acero para alejarla de su lado mientras que Wilson intenta anotar en el primer aro de Weasley._

_-Y la atrapa señores, Weasley le da el pase a Hudson que intenta hacerse paso para llegar al otro lado._

_-¡Y Hudson anota! Y los asistentes se vuelven locos de emoción. Los cannons han marcado su segundo tanto. Kaufman golpea una bludger y la envía al lado contrario pero Dorchester está atento y la esquiva enviándola cerca de los aros de Wood._

_-Los Chudley Cannons tienen suerte de que su guardián haya desechado la oferta millonaria de Los "Polar bears", era tres veces el sueldo que los cannons le pagan ¿Puedes creerlo?_

_-Estoy anonadado Alfonso, pero Weasley ama a los Chudley y no se vende. Mira allí Harris acaba de detener esa bludger antes de que golpee a Clawson en la cabeza, parece bastante distraído el buscador._

_-Nervios de debutante supongo, pero Flint no se dio ni por enterado de lo ocurrido a su contendor y vuela en busca de la Snitch en el lado izquierdo de la cancha._

_-Los Chudley anotan su tercer tanto a manos de Hudson nuevamente._

_-Estuvo difícil esa… Wood recibió ataque por dos lados y no podía dividirse o adivinar cuál de los dos anotaría. Pero hay oportunidad para los seguidores del puddlemere united a manos de Jonas que se apodera de la quaffle y está avanzando con gran velocidad. Red no logra quitársela y Jonas tira al tercer aro._

_-Y Weasley vuelve a atraparla ahogando los gritos de emoción de los fanáticos del puddlemere united…_

Hermione miraba el partido nerviosa. Sabía que era un simple juego pero al parecer Louis estaba demasiado nervioso como para buscar realmente la snitch y terminar pronto el partido. Los minutos pasaban y más ataques llegaban a los aros de Ron que debía redoblar los esfuerzos por atajar la quaffle.

-_Harris golpea la bludger que da de lleno en la pierna de Jonas que se tambalea en la escoba. El árbitro Edward Williams ha tocado el silbato y ejecutara tiro libre, no no me corrijo es Penal damas y caballeros. Ha dicho que Harris ha obrado con mala intención._

_-Penal a favor del Puddlemere United, Mike Y lo ejecutara el mismo Jonas. Veamos si Ronald Weasley puede detenerlo._

"Vamos Ron, vamos cariño tú puedes hacerlo" pensó Hermione mirando fijamente a su marido que se ajustaba los guantes en ese momento. El silbato sonó nuevamente y William Jonas tiro el penal directo al primer aro.

-_Y Weasley ha vuelto a atrapar la quaffle y el juego se reanuda. Sigue siendo un misterio para mí como logra ser tan bueno este hombre. ¿Cuál crees que es su secreto Alfonso?_

_-Claramente no es felix felicis porque ha pasado todos los controles de dopaje. Creo que la respuesta de que su esposa es su amuleto como Él ha asegurado es la única opción Mike._

_-Eso es amor señores, Pero lo que no tiene nada de amor es el gesto acompañado de gritos que Oliver Wood le dice a su compañero Stone sobre alejar las Bludger de su lado._

_-La tiene fea el Puddlemere United, justo que venían de hacer un muy buen partido frente al conjunto irlandés "Diablos azules" y ahora los Cannons se los están comiendo._

_-Blunt pasa a Wilson, a un enojado Kaufman y anota el décimo tanto para los Chudley Cannons._

-¿Es verdad?- dijo una voz atrás de Hermione- ¿Eres su amuleto?

La castaña parpadeo un par de veces al ver quien le hablaba. Era una chica bastante joven que no aparentaba más de dieciocho, de tez blanca, ojos azules y con el cabello rubio extremadamente liso.

-¡Oh! Disculpa por no presentarme, soy Alexandra la hija de Samuel- le dijo estirando su mano para saludarla.

-Hola- contesto Hermione un tanto desconcertada.

-Entonces, ¿Lo eres o no?- pregunto Ella con una sonrisa- Porque me parece algo muy romántico.

La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Supongo- se encogió los hombros- Ron siempre lo dice. ¿Es la primera vez que vienes? No te había visto antes.

-Mmm la verdad he venido varias veces, pero solo por la comida que hay en el palco. Soy fanática de los Tornados por eso no tengo tanta emoción por los Chudley Cannons como todos aquí.

-¡Oh! Vaya- contesto Hermione sin saber que más decir.

La muchacha se sentó en el asiento al lado de Ella tomando unos binoculares.

-Papá llego el otro día a la casa emocionado- comenzó a decir- Porque Ron no había renunciado finalmente y todo era gracias a ti. Entonces me entro la curiosidad por saber cómo eras y vine a conocerte.

A Hermione le parecieron sinceras sus palabras.

-¿Estuviste en Hogwarts?- le preguntó.

-No, estudie en Beauxbatons por todo el rollo de Voldemort y esos bastardos que se hacían llamar mortifagos…

-_Los Chuddley Cannons llevan la delantera con ciento cuarenta puntos contra cero, pero no hay señas de la Snitch por ningún lado y este partido no puede definirse así._

_-Aún hay oportunidades para ambos equipos, Clawson sobrevuela los postes de su equipo y parece que Weasley le está diciendo algo._

_-probablemente le esté dando algún consejo, el joven buscador parece tenso._

Los comentaristas tenían razón, ya que Ron al ver como Louis se aproximaba a sus postes en busca de la condenada snitch, pensó en decirle algo, mientras que los integrantes del Puddlemere United atacaban sin piedad tirándose la quaffle en zigzag para intentar anotar en uno de los tres aros.

-¡LOUIS!- grito para atraer la atención de su compañero- Busca la Maldita Snitch hacia el otro lado, lo puedes lograr. No es el primer juego de quidditch que disputas en tu vida. Es solo un juego independiente quien sea el rival, las probabilidades de atrapar la snitch son las mismas.

-Sí capitán- contesto enseguida el ex chico de Hogwarts.

_-Y Travis Red intenta pasar la quaffle por los aros del Puddlemere United pero Wood está atento y la atrapa. ¡Este partido esta emocionante!_

_-Kaufman desvía una Bludger que se dirigía a Christopher Wilson con fuerza hacia el otro lado y ¡Golpea en el brazo a Louis Clawson! Que está cayendo al suelo al desestabilizarse en la escoba, pero Weasley se tira a atraparlo descuidando el poste y…_

_-Los Puddlemere United anotan su primer tanto gracias a Jonas que parece no haber notado la caída de Clawson, mientras que Weasley como capitán pide tiempo muerto a Williams para examinar el brazo de su buscador._

_-uuuu no me gusta nada la expresión de dolor del buscador de los Cannons. Debe agradecer que Weasley haya amortiguado la caída. Y Williams ha indicado que es tiempo muerto damas y caballeros._

Ron vio como en un segundo la Bludger era desviada y alcanzaba con fuerza el brazo de Louis que caía al suelo presa del dolor. Instintivamente se tiró para evitar que se golpeara contra el suelo. 

-Louis sé que es una pregunta idiota pero ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

El resto del equipo se reunió en el suelo con Ellos con caras de frustración en el rostro.

-Me duele mucho, creo que está roto.

El árbitro le indico que le quedaban solo tres minutos de tiempo cuando James llego al borde del campo de juego.

-¿Puedes volver a montar la escoba?- le pregunto preocupado.

-Sí señor. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo por continuar.

-Escucha Louis- dijo Ron tocando el hombro del brazo contrario a la lesión- No te preocupes, ni presiones tu brazo. Aún si perdemos hoy no será por mucho y nos mantendremos primeros en la liga, por lo tanto no hagas ninguna acción estúpida para que te lastimes otra vez. Es tu primer juego lo sé y a veces las cosas malas simplemente ocurren, pero no por esto te sacaran del equipo ni nada por el estilo ¿entendiste?

-Sí capitán.

-Ahora Ben quiero que alejes las bludger lo más posible de Louis, enfócate solo en eso y protegerlo en caso de alguna caída. Creo que Kaufman lo hizo a propósito y volverá a atacarlo. Alex Tú ubícate al centro e intenta esquivar las bludgers solo desde allí, lo sé es una locura pero inténtalo. Lo mismo para ustedes Henry, Travis y Marshall no retrocedan más allá de los tres cuartos del campo, que de eso me ocuparé Yo ¿entendieron?.

Los jugadores asintieron y segundos más tarde el árbitro les pidió que montaran sus escobas porque el tiempo muerto había acabado.

-_Y el partido se retoma con un nuevo esquema por parte de los Chudley Cannons. Sin dudas la lesión de su buscador los complica y es un evento que aprovechan los jugadores del Puddlemere United para atacar con todo._

_-Parece que Harris está jugando como guardaespaldas de Clawson dejando todo el peso a Dorchester que tiene que lidiar como loco con esas Bludgers en medio del campo. Lloyd y Wilson se dirigen peligrosamente a los aros contrarios esperando anotar._

_-Y finalmente es Wilson el que lanza en el segundo aro._

-_Creí que Wilson anotaría, Mike. Era un buen tiro, pero Weasley alcanzo la quaffle centímetros antes de que entrara en el aro._

Hermione desde su silla sonrió por la excelente actuación que había tenido su marido en el desarrollo de todo el partido, aunque suponía que debía estar muy preocupado por Louis, pues la noche anterior le comento que el muchacho estaba bastante nervioso con su debut como buscador y no había que ser un experto en quidditch para saber que el joven buscador tenía las cosas difíciles.

_-y Red anota en medio de los bitores de los aficionados. Los cannons siguen manteniendo la distancia de ciento cuarenta puntos contra el Puddlemere United que se aferra al milagro que Flint atrape la esquiva Snitch._

_-Y tiene grandes posibilidades considerando que su rival apenas logra mantenerse sobre su escoba. Y Weasley vuelve a atrapar la quaffle que le envió Jonas. Los cazadores del Puddlemere siguen sin poder convertir._

_-¡Mira! Esa Bludger casi golpea otra vez a Clawson, de no ser porque Harris estaba allí le habría hecho puré el otro brazo. Stone que acaba de golpear aquella bludger parece molesto y le grita algo a Kaufman. Blunt lanza la quaffle pero Wood la desvía y cae justo en manos de Red que se la pasa a Hudson para que anote en el tercer aro ¡Y LO LOGRA! Henry Hudson el hombre nacido en Manchester posiciona a los Cannons con una ventaja de ciento cincuenta puntos._

_-Parece que Flint ha divisado la snitch y va en picada al suelo. Clawson lo persigue al igual que Harris que no tiene intenciones de despegarse del buscador._

_-Falsa alarma. Flint levanta vuelo, pero el buscador de los cannons tiene problemas para frenar. Harris sujeta su brazo y lo ayuda a enderezar la escoba, fue solo una estrategia por parte del capitán del Puddlemere United que se está riendo en estos momentos._

Ron apretó los puños al darse cuenta de la jugada sucia pero legal por parte del buscador del Puddlemere United que se estaba burlando de la desgracia de Louis. Fue una buena idea de no dejar al chico solo después de todo.

-_Ya van más de dos horas de juego y aún nadie atrapa la snitch. Los aficionados del estadio están vitoreando algo, ¿Escuchas eso Alfonso?_

_-Claro que sí Mike, están gritándole al Guardián del record "Weasley, Weasley", vaya que es querido por parte de los fanáticos, incluso tiene un club de admiradoras al lado izquierda de la galería que llevan camisetas con su nombre. Pero lamentablemente para Ellas la esposa de Ron Weasley la única dueña de su corazón se encuentra en el palco observando a su marido…_

_-Y Blunt anota el decimoséptimo tanto a favor de los Cannons contra los diez del Puddlemere United. En estos momentos Flint podría atrapar la snitch y los chicos de naranja se llevarían el triunfo sin problemas. _

A Ron poco le importaba el resultado en este momento, lo único que deseaba era que acabara pronto para que Louis fuera atendido. Algo revoloteo cerca de su oreja izquierda y enseguida reconoció el zumbido de la snitch. Franco Flint volaba por el otro lado del campo mientras que Louis estaba a unos quince metros de él mirando hacia el otro lado. Debía llamar su atención si alertar a Flint que tenía los dos brazos buenos a diferencia de su compañero.

-¡Harris!- grito Ron- Una Bludger.

Ben miro hacia todos lados mientras que Louis se giró para verlo y en cuestión de segundos se abalanzo a toda prisa hacia Él, Flint se dio cuenta de ese movimiento pero la distancia que mantenía le daba la ventaja a los Cannons y por más que trato no alcanzo a llegar, porque el sonido del silbato del árbitro indicaba que todo había acabado.

-_Louis Clawson ha atrapado la Snitch y se acaba el partido. Tiene problemas para descender pero su capitán lo ayuda con su escoba. Los Chudley Cannons se mantienen primeros en la tabla de posiciones mientras que el Puddlemere United cae al décimo puesto con este resultado._

_-En los últimos tres años los Chudley Cannons no conocen la derrota. Creímos que hoy volverían a las malas andanzas pero a pesar de las lesiones se mantuvieron fuertes hasta el final, Aunque debemos reconocer que Wood ha tenido una buena actuación, de lo contrario el margen sería inmenso._

_-Eso es todo damas y caballeros que tengan buena tarde._

Hermione se levantó de su asiento enseguida despidiéndose brevemente de Carol y de la joven hija de Sam. Bajo unas cuantas escaleras hasta para llegar al camarín donde estaba Ron con el equipo, quería felicitarlo por su excelente actuación y además le preocupaba el brazo de Louis.

-¿Vas a los camarines?- le pregunto Alexandra llegando a su lado en un segundo- Creo que me gustaría revisar el brazo de ese buscador, no lo mencione antes pero estoy en primer año de preparación como medimaga.

-¿De verdad? Eso es muy interesante, Yo solo conozco hechizos básicos de sanación.

En el camarín estaban todos alrededor de Louis que estaba siendo examinado por el viejo sanador del equipo.

-Hola señora Weasley, Hola Alex ¿Podrías venir a ayudarme con este joven?

-Por supuesto Rubén- respondió la chica en el acto.

Ron se alejó un poco y salió del camarín para tener un momento de privacidad con su esposa. Ella lo siguió enseguida y ni bien estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, el guardián de los Chudley Cannons la estampo contra la pared envolviéndola en un apasionado beso que solo término debido a la falta de aire.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Rey Weasley- susurró atrapando sus labios en un corto beso- Eres increíble.

Ron le dedico una sonrisa ladeada apretando sus manos al trasero de la castaña.

-Por supuesto que lo haría bien, después de todo mi amuleto está aquí conmigo. Te amo.

Hermione sonrió mientras colocaba sus brazos atrás de su cuello enamorada totalmente del hombre que tenía al frente.

-y Yo a ti cariño.

Estaban perdidos, el uno en el otro sin notaron que por la puerta venia entrando alguien hasta que hizo sonar su garganta.

-Disculpen- dijo con voz melosa la chica de cabello negro que Hermione detestaba- Estaba buscando a Louis ¿Esta en el camarín?

La castaña frunció el entrecejo y la fulmino con la mirada. Esa descarada le coqueteaba a Ron delante de sus narices y Ella tenía que soportarla.

-Sí está siendo atendido por el medimago del equipo y la hija de Sam- respondió el pelirrojo sin separarse de su mujer.

-Deberías entrar a verlo- le espetó la castaña.

-Por cierto- agregó la muchacha antes de ingresar a ver a su novio ignorando a Hermione- Jugaste muy bien hoy, eres tan bueno… Tus brazos son muy fuertes. En fin Nos vemos.

Le dedico una sonrisa y camino hasta el camarín dejando a Hermione echando chispas por los ojos.

-Maldita perra frívola- dijo entre dientes- su novio acaba de ser herido y a Ella se le ocurre coquetear contigo delante de mí.

-Bueno… no todos tienen mi suerte de tener una mujer tan fiel-beso- única- beso- encantadora- beso- valiente- beso- hermosa-beso- sexy.

Hermione seguía molesta y entrecruzo los brazos.

-¿Cómo quieres que no esté molesta si esa perra te coquetea delante mí?- se quejó.

-¡Oh! Vamos cariño, solo tiene veinte años y piensa que el amor el volátil y actúa impulsivamente. No vamos a pelear por alguien que no nos debe importar.

-¿Veinte años? Te recuerdo Ronald Weasley que a esa edad Yo ya estaba comprometida- contesto Ella enojada.

-Lo sé amor, Yo estaba ahí también ese día- Ron se rio con buena intensión, pero la castaña se enojó mucho más.

-Eres un completo idiota Ronald Weasley- lo acuso golpeando el pecho de su marido con el índice- un completo idiota ¿Crees que a esa edad uno no piensa y que nos casamos solo por un impulso?

Hace tanto que no peleaban, que Ron se sorprendió bastante de la actitud de Hermione.

-¿Qué te pasa, Hermione?- pregunto desconcertado- No vamos a pelear por una estupidez.

-¿Una estupidez? ¡Merlín! ¡La estabas defendiendo!.

-No la defendí, solo no le di importancia. Tú sabes que te amo solo a ti, creí que lo sabias.

-Mira, saber que más de la mitad de las mujeres del mundo mágico quieran acostarse contigo no es algo fácil, pero que una cualquiera se te venga a ofrecer delante de mí y la defiendas, sobre pasa mi límite.

-¡Ella es la novia de Louis, Hermione! Puede ser todo lo que quieras, pero solo me pregunto dónde estaba Él.

-Sí, claro. Ahora olvidas lo que dijo sobre _¡Oh! Ron tienes unos brazos tan fuertes…_

Hermione fue callada por un beso por parte de su marido que la empujo contra la pared colocando una mano en su cadera y otra en su cabello. Ella le devolvió el beso y de paso mordió su labio, pero a Ron no le importó y solo se separó cuando su mujer dejo escapar un gemido. Se miraron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Ron, que tenía un poco de sangre en su labio decidió hablar.

-No me arrepiento de ninguna decisión que hayamos tomado, Desde el primer beso que me diste, la primera noche que estuvimos juntos, nuestro compromiso y matrimonio, te amo Hermione y eso es lo único que importa.

La estrecho en un abrazo y beso su cabello.

-¿Sigues enojada?- le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza. A veces los celos le jugaban una mala pasada y Ron lo sabía.

-Te lastime…- dijo Hermione acercando su dedo al labio de su marido para limpiar la sangre que tenía- Lo siento, Ron.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

-Esto no es nada, hace mucho que no me mordías de esa manera y acabas de darme una idea.

-¿Una idea peligrosa?- pregunto Ella conteniendo la respiración al sentir una mano de Ron debajo de su blusa subiendo hasta sus senos.

-Una idea excitante que nos involucra a ambos.

-¿Aquí?- pregunto Ella cerrando los ojos al sentir las caricias de su marido.

-No, en casa. Necesitamos una cama.

Ron saco su mano de debajo de la blusa de Hermione y Ella se acomodó la ropa. El guardián de los cannons debía volver con sus compañeros y luego podrían irse a su hogar.

-¿Me darías un beso?- le pidió Hermione poniéndose de puntitas.

-Todos los que quieras por el resto de mi vida.

Hola otra vez ;D Intente actualizar antes pero no pude u.u

Este cap. tuvo de todo y espero que les haya gustado! Besos a tod s y gracias por comentar y agregar a Favoritos!

*Adelanto del próximo capitulo*

_-Tonto- dijo Hermione riendo mientras golpeaba sin fuerza el brazo de su marido._

_-Pero aun así me amas con locura cariño. Tú escritorio es testigo de eso._

_-Mi marido es el sex simbol del mundo mágico, Si soy la afortunada de ser dueña de tu cuerpo ¿Por qué no usarlo todas las veces que quiera?- contesto Ella con coquetería deslizando un dedo por su pecho._

_Ron se acercó para robarle un beso._

_-¿No quieres usarme ahora?..._


	5. Amor

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

**_5- Amor_**

El domingo visitaron la madriguera en compañía de los padres de Hermione que se sentían muy a gusto conversando con Arthur y Molly. Hermione intentaba subirle el ánimo a Ginny que extrañaba a Harry y se sentía gorda, mientras que Ron jugaba con Teddy en el patio. Hermione observo por la ventana como el pelirrojo perseguía a Teddy y una sonrisa de felicidad se formó en su rostro.

-Será un gran papá- dijo Ginny mirando a la castaña.

-Lo sé- últimamente Hermione tenía ganas de tener la charla con Ron sobre los hijos al ver a Ginny feliz con su panza de embarazada y a Harry con esa mirada de infinito amor. Cuando se casaron ambos estaban de acuerdo que a los veintiún años se es demasiado joven para cuidar niños sobre todo con carreras en ascenso, pero ahora gozaban con una estabilidad financiera y habían madurado. ¿Querría Ron tener hijos ahora?

-¿Han hablado del tema con mi hermano?

-No, pero claro que queremos hijos. Ron se ve muy feliz con sus sobrinos y Yo pienso que tal vez sería hora de…

-¡Hermione!- dijo la señora Weasley entrando a la habitación- ha llegado una lechuza del ministerio con una carta para ti.

Y el domingo de descanso se transformó en una tarde en el ministerio trabajando en el caso de un centauro que había atacado a un mago que trato de hechizarlo. Agotada llegó a la casa después de las diez de la noche y para su fortuna Ron la esperaba con una cena a la luz de las velas.

-Hola cariño- la saludo al verla atravesar la chimenea- ¡sorpresa!

-Ron…

-He preparado algo delicioso, mientras estabas afuera. Espero que lo disfrutes.

La castaña se aproximó a los brazos de su esposo y lo beso.

Los días pasaron y el segundo aniversario de Ginny y Harry llego. Ron tuvo una práctica especialmente agotadora esa mañana y luego de ducharse estaba listo para ir al ministerio para sorprender a la castaña llevando comida preparada para que pasaran un rato compartiendo en la oficina sin la necesidad de salir a comer a algún restaurant.

-Capitán- lo llamó Louis que luego de su pésima actuación se había limitado a retirarse apenas terminaba la práctica, cosa que Ron y el resto no paso por alto- Travis me dijo que quería conversar conmigo.

Ron lo había olvidado completamente, ya que tenía toda su concentración en recordar cómo lucían las piernas de su esposa en la falda de trabajo que llevaba puesta.

-Sí, la charla… ¿conoces el lado muggle de Londres?- le pregunto rascándose la cabeza tratando de armar un plan y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Un poco.

-¿Tienes tiempo de acompañarme al Londres muggle?- le pregunto- solo tomara diez minutos.

Louis Clawson asintió con la cabeza e imitando a Ron agarro su bolso. El pelirrojo al salir de las barreras anti aparición le pidió que sujetara su brazo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en un callejón cercano al ministerio.

-¿Vamos al ministerio?- le pregunto el chico como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No, vamos a ir a ese restaurant a comprar comida para llevar. Iré a visitar a Hermione y almorcemos en su oficina.

Cruzaron la calle y entraron al local de comida china. Louis se sorprendió con las cosas que había en el restaurant y disimuladamente le pregunto a Ron que era esa máquina que estaba colgada en un extremo de la pared.

-Es un televisor Louis. Allí dan programas, transmiten noticias y videos de gente con caídas graciosas.

Louis no entendió mucho, pero de igual manera asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se sentaron en una mesa esperando la orden del pelirrojo que cancelo enseguida.

-¿Cómo sabe tanto?- pregunto maravillado el buscador.

-Los padres de Hermione son muggles y Ella me enseño todas estas cosas, me llevo a un parque de diversiones una vez…- Recordó con una sonrisa, pero antes de que Clawson preguntará qué era eso él agregó- te lo explicare algún día. Ahora quiero que hablemos sobre lo que paso el sábado, No deberías sentirte mal, finalmente atrapaste la snitch con un brazo roto.

-¿Leyó la columna de deportes del profeta el domingo? Creo que lo más suave que me dijeron fue "brazos de señorita" fui el hazme reír del partido.

-¿Y quiénes son ellos para catalogarte de esa manera? Conozco a Derek hace años y Él además de críticas no tiene nada en su cabeza, jamás fue jugador en un equipo reconocido, solo un tipo con contactos en el diario.

-Pero usted lo sabía todo- dijo el chico sin levantar la mirada- Supo que Kaufman y Stone volverían a atacarme con las bludgers, por eso dejo a Ben a mi lado. Jamás se me hubiese ocurrido proteger a un jugador.

-Eres muy blando Louis- reconoció Ron- ¡es quidditch! Era obvio que los golpeadores intentarían derribarte. He jugado en tres ocasiones con Kaufman cuando era parte del Münich y trato de golpearme en todas esas veces con las bludgers a pesar que eso se considera una falta. Es un tipo de cuidado.

-Lo sé señor, Yo trataba de concentrarme en el partido pero estaba tan nervioso con la presión de…

-Louis no había presión. Esa presión la creaste tú mismo en tu cabeza, Lewis sugirió que era hora del cambio porque sabía que estabas preparado para alternar partidos. Recuerda que fue Él quien fue a reclutarte a Hogwarts y supo que Hufflepuf ganó la copa solo porque atrapaste la snitch en diez minutos en tus dos últimos partidos. El equipo es similar a los mosqueteros, Uno para todos y todos para uno.

-¿Qué son los mosqueteros?- pregunto Louis desconcertado- ¿Historia de la magia?

Ron sonrió, claramente Él estaba en el limbo entre lo mágico y lo muggle gracias a Hermione por lo tanto le era difícil hablar sin hacer referencias de ese lado.

-Es un libro del que hicieron una película, que es una… bueno no importa, lo importante es que sepas que todos en el equipo nos preocupamos por ti no solo cuando estamos en la cancha. Marshall me comentó que lo has rehuido desde el sábado, incluso Lewis cree que es su culpa por no darte más tiempo.

-¡Oh! Lewis no tiene la culpa de nada, Él es un gran sujeto y me dio varios consejos como todos y Marshall… bueno creo que no es el único al que he rehuido.

-No hay nada peor que encerrarte dentro de ti Louis. Ya lo harás mejor en tu siguiente partido, a todos nos ha pasado algo malo ¿Recuerdas que una bludger golpeo a Ben y lo dejo inconsciente una semana?, en Hogwarts lo hice horriblemente mal en mi primer partido y me deprimí mucho, pero lo tuyo no es ninguna catástrofe amigo. Fueron los nervios y nada más.

Una de las dependientas del local llamo a Ron para que retirara su orden y luego de dar las gracias se marcharon. Había llegado la hora de despedirse.

-Espero que esta tarde estés más animado- comentó Ron- además quiero pedirte una cosa.

-Lo que quiera capitán- respondió enseguida.

-Desde ahora me llamaras solo Ron. Tengo unos cuantos años más que ti y a veces me siento como un viejo con el trato que me das. ¿Está bien Louis?

-Por supuesto cap… Ron.

El pelirrojo asintió mientras le indico que podría desaparecerse en el mismo callejón donde habían llegado. Se dieron la mano y así concluyo la conversación que tenía pendiente con el joven buscador desde que lo vio deprimido el lunes en el entrenamiento.

Camino a la cabina telefónica en pésimas condiciones y marco los números 62442 y una operadora le pidió que indicara su motivo de visita a lo que Él respondió "Reunión con Hermione Weasley". El teléfono se desplazó hacia abajo de forma similar a un ascensor y tras pasar por el control de varita se dirigió a los ascensores. Recibió varios saludos de parte de algunos emocionados fans de los Chudley Cannons que trabajaban en el ministerio. "Gran atrapada el sábado cuando Jonas ejecuto el penal" "Usted es lo mejor que ha pasado en la historia de los Cannons" "¿De verdad la oferta de los osos polares era el triple de su sueldo?".

Se bajó en el cuarto piso donde quedaba la oficina de Hermione cuando observo una cara que Él había llevado por unas horas cuando irrumpieron en el ministerio a los diecisiete años.

-¡Reg!- gritó para alcanzar al hombre de mantenimiento con él que tenía una muy buena relación después que se dio la oportunidad de conocerlo tras la guerra, junto con el resto de su familia.

El sujeto se dio la media vuelta y al verlo le sonrió.

-Hola Ron ¿Cómo estás? Leí en el profeta que fuiste el salvador del partido el sábado, nos hubiese encantado ir.

El pelirrojo llego a su lado y estrecho su mano.

-Bueno ambos sabemos que el profeta tiende a exagerar las cosas. No te habrás creído que Louis fue un desastre ¿Verdad? Él logro capturar la snitch con un brazo quebrado, mientras que Dorchester hizo un buen trabajo protegiendo al equipo de las bludgers desde la mitad de la cancha, bueno en realidad todos estuvieron geniales.

-Me lo imagino- contesto con un gesto de estupefacción porque a pesar del tiempo Ron Weasley seguía con esa humildad que lo caracterizaba- Daniel está feliz con su regalo de cumpleaños, no tenías qué molestarte.

Ron era bastante cercano a la familia de Reg y siempre les enviaba un presente para sus cumpleaños y la navidad.

-¿Cómo no preocuparme por Dan? Fue mi hijo por unas horas y es fanático de los Chudley Cannons tanto como Yo a su edad y por cierto no gaste nada, mis compañeros estuvieron encantados de firmar la camiseta y mis guantes viejos creí que le gustarían.

-Tienes razón- reconoció Reg- dice que cuando vaya a Hogwarts buscara la plaza de guardián para usar los guantes.

-¿Ves?, todos ganamos- contestó sonriendo Ron de tal manera que varios curiosos se preguntaban porque la mega estrella de quidditch se detenía para conversar con el tipo de mantención- Por cierto, te haré llegar pases libres para que puedan ir todos a los futuros encuentros de los Cannons si tienen tiempo. No es necesario que los ocupen pero si quieren…

-¡Oh Ron!- dijo Reg saltando efusivamente hacia Ron que casi lo hizo botar la comida que llevaba- Muchas gracias, es un gran honor que siempre estés pendiente de nosotros.

-No es nada Reg- logró decir el pelirrojo al soltarse- Te metí en varios problemas hace años y Yo solo intento enmendar las cosas.

-Esta todo más que pagado, gracias muchas gracias.

-No te emociones Reg, realmente no es nada. Solo procura cuidar a tu familia, envíale mis saludos a Mary, a los niños cuando regresen de Hogwarts y a Dan que espero verlo pronto y así le presento al equipo.

Después del encuentro con el hombre a quien una vez suplanto, fue enseguida a la oficina de su mujer. Suzanne su secretaria lo hizo ingresar enseguida, ya que Hermione le había dicho que le llevará algo para comer por su limitado tiempo de colación en ese día.

-Hola amor- dijo Ron ingresando a la oficina- traje comida china para que almorcemos aquí.

-¿Ron?- dijo la castaña levantando la cabeza de la ruma de papeles que leía- Gracias a merlín que trajiste comida ¡me muero de hambre! Pero el caso del centauro Keppins me tiene absorta. ¿Puedes creer que la legislación de Bruselas de 1897 dice que…

-Hermione, Hermione, tranquila- dijo Ron acercándose a su espalda para darle un masaje en los hombros- solo relájate.

Sus manos hicieron presión en los lugares indicados y poco a poco la sensación de agotamiento se fue alejando del cuerpo de la castaña que tenía los ojos cerrados. Ron acaricio suavemente su cabello que estaba tomado en un moño exprés sin ningún tipo de producción.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó besando la coronilla de su cabeza.

-Mucho mejor. A veces me aferro a cosas tan superficiales, pero siempre estas a mi lado para salvarme ¿Qué sería mi vida sin ti?

-Probablemente serias la loca de los gatos. ¿Ese era tu plan B si las cosas no resultaban con nosotros verdad? Porque creo que empezaste en tercero tu colección con Crookshanks.

-Tonto- dijo Hermione riendo mientras golpeaba sin fuerza el brazo de su marido.

-Pero aun así me amas con locura cariño. Tú escritorio es testigo de eso.

-Mi marido es el sex simbol del mundo mágico, Si soy la afortunada de ser dueña de tu cuerpo ¿Por qué no usarlo todas las veces que quiera?- contesto Ella con coquetería deslizando un dedo por su pecho.

Ron se acercó para robarle un beso.

-¿No quieres usarme ahora?.

-Es tentador- susurro pasando un dedo por el pecho de Ron- pero ¡Me muero de hambre!

El pelirrojo asintió.

-Bueno, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Ambos se dirigieron al sillón para descansar y almorzar entre risas y mimos la comida china que Ron había traído.

-Eso estaba riquísimo- dijo Hermione dejando la caja vacía en el basurero- Muchas gracias Ron.

-¿Esa es tu forma de agradecérmelo? Creí que por lo menos merecía un beso.

La castaña se sentó en sus piernas y le dio pequeños besos por el rostro mientras acariciaba su cabello. Ron se dejó amar y paso distraídamente su mano por el muslo de su esposa hasta llegar a su trasero, sin dejar de acariciarlo por sobre la estrecha falda agarro su cabeza con la otra mano y le planto un beso apasionado. Las manos de Ella viajaban con rapidez por debajo de su camiseta en busca de más contacto y sin darse cuenta de un momento a otro estaba botada en el sillón con su esposo encima suyo, con la mano derecha en su muslo intentando subir más arriba.

-No podemos Ron- dijo Hermione en un susurro, pero una parte de Ella esperaba que su esposo no le hiciera caso y prosiguiera con sus caricias.

El pelirrojo se detuvo y se separó antes de que la pasión aumentara.

-Tienes razón cariño, me deje llevar lo siento.

-Ron…- dijo Hermione juntando su frente con la suya- Es solo que no tendremos tiempo suficiente, créeme que yo también lo deseo.

-Supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta la noche.

-Sí, pero habrá valido la pena la espera.

Un golpeteo en la puerta hizo que ambos se levantaran del sillón.

-Adelante- dijo Hermione caminando a su escritorio.

-Señora Weasley- dijo Suzanne al entrar- La reunión con Erick Kreuk se adelantó y será en quince minutos más en la sala de juntas del departamento.

Hermione asintió.

-Gracias Suzanne, enseguida salgo.

Ron se dio cuenta que su hora con Hermione había finalizado abruptamente y se acercó a Ella para abrazarla, con delicadeza deposito un beso en su cabello y aspiro su aroma.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya- dijo su marido.

-Te extrañare Ron- susurro Ella apretando el abrazo- Gracias por ayudarme a quitar el estrés.

-No llegues tarde hoy, recuerda que debemos ir con Ginny.

Hermione se puso de puntitas y le dio un breve beso en la comisura de los labios, beso que Ron encantado hubiese prolongado pero no había tiempo.

-Llegaré temprano- dijo Ella finalmente.

-Está bien, te esperaré- contesto besándola por última vez caminando a la puerta.

Ron salió del ministerio enseguida para volver a sus entrenamientos de quidditch. Aquella tarde Louis estuvo más relajado y todos se alegraron que por fin el joven buscador hubiera arreglado sus problemas con respecto a su debut. A las cuatro se apareció en el jardín de su casa que estaba ubicada a las afueras de Londres por lo tanto no tenían vecinos cerca.

Luego de alimentar a Crookshans se dio cuenta que sus provisiones se estaban acabando y decidió ir a una pequeña tienda muggle que había por allí cerca. Normalmente iba allí con Hermione, pero ir de compras solo era un beneficio, porque podía agregar algunas golosinas que Hermione le prohibía echar al carrito.

Se subió al auto que a Hermione le habían regalado sus padres al salir de Hogwarts. Su esposa le había dicho que era común que los padres den ese tipo de obsequios a sus hijos al cumplir los dieciséis años o al salir del colegio y que Ellos no quisieron hacer una excepción a pesar de que Ella podría aparecerse. Esto había resultado muy útil pues Hermione, cuando eran novios lo llevo a pasear en el auto muchas veces e incluso un día por la noche aparco en un lugar solitario y luego de llevarlo a la parte trasera hicieron el amor. Él no entendía muy bien esa tradición muggle de tener sexo dentro del auto, pero le gusto bastante.

Su esposa había insistido en que debía aprender a manejar, cosa que a Él no le emocionaba nada. Pero Ella brillante como siempre después de cada clase lo compensaba bastante bien y no le quedó otra opción que hacerle caso. Ahora que ya había pasado bastante tiempo de eso le había tomado el gusto a manejar un auto.

Después de realizar las compras regreso a su casa tarareando canciones de un grupo que el tipo de la radio llamo "Keane".

-¿Ron?- pregunto Hermione desde la habitación cuando escucho que la puerta se cerraba.

-Soy Yo- grito el pelirrojo caminando a la cocina- Fui a la tienda.

Antes de que su esposa apareciera en la cocina, aprovecho de guardar varias bolsas de comida chatarra en el aparador. Hermione llego a la cocina justo cuando el metía los últimos vegetales en el refrigerador. Se acercó a Él para besarlo y luego hundió su cara en el pecho del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?- pregunto Ron preocupado por el estado de animo de su esposa.

-No me fue muy bien en la reunión con Erick Kreuk, es un idiota y dice que su cliente no cederá en la demanda.

El pelirrojo la abrazo y beso su espeso cabello que tanto le fascinaba.

-Tranquila amor, todo se solucionara ya lo veras.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Esto es diferente, la legislación es muy pobre con respecto a los derechos de los centauros. Temó por lo que Wizengamot decida sobre este caso. Aún hay muchos prejuicios sobre que los centauros son violentos y temperamentales, pero Keppins solo se defendió de un ataque cobarde.

Ron le paso una mano por la espalda intentando animarla. Sabía que su mujer no toleraba esas injusticias y pensaba que todos merecían un juicio justo, incluyendo esos malditos mortifagos. Al comienzo de la carrera de Auror de Harry, habían discutido varias veces sobre los derechos de Ellos (cosa que Ron no compartía, ya que para él los mortifagos eran sinónimo de alguien sin nada bueno que rescatar y siempre apoyaba a su amigo en las discusiones)

-Entonces… no te quedará otra que desacreditarlo, tienes que demostrarle al juzgado que Él es un maldito desgraciado, violento y racista. Además tienes los exámenes de San Mungo como prueba de que Él había bebido alcohol. Hermione un partido de quidditch no está perdido hasta que se pierde, lo mismo se aplica en tu trabajo, ¡vamos! Aún hay muchas pruebas que pueden ayudarte.

Hermione lo abrazo con mucha más fuerza y se limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos.

-No sé qué me pasa Ron- dijo Ella finalmente- Me sentí abrumada después de conversar con Kreuk y perdí las esperanzas. Gracias por estar aquí.

-Siempre voy a estar para ti amor. Te lo prometí ¿recuerdas? Aquella vez cuando…

-Ron- lo interrumpió Hermione levantando la cabeza para ver su rostro- No es necesario.

-Es necesario Hermione, porque a pesar del tiempo siempre ese pasado estará presente. Independiente si tenía un pedazo de voldemort en el cuello o no, no debí alejarme de ustedes. Cuando al fin me volviste a hablar después de regresar te prometí que jamás te dejaría otra vez.

-Te amo Ron.

-Y yo a ti hermosa.

El pelirrojo la beso con tranquilidad sanando todo el mal que sentía su mujer. La amaba mucho y le dolía verla triste.

-¿Lista para ir a visitar a mis papás y a Gin?

La castaña asintió soltándose del abrazo.

La cena en casa de los Weasley fue bastante tranquila. El ánimo de Hermione ya estaba mucho mejor y pasaron el rato riéndose de anécdotas del pasado. Hasta llegar a los recuerdos de la boda de Ginny y Harry hace exactamente dos años atrás.

-Fue una boda muy bonita- dijo la señora Weasley.

-Lástima que Harry tuviera dos pies izquierdos para bailar- agrego Ron riéndose- No quiso aceptar mis consejos sobre ir con un profesional.

-Sí, bueno no tenía tiempo para ir, pero de todas formas no lo hizo tan mal- dijo Gin defendiendo la honra de su esposo.

-No, no lo hizo taaaan mal- dijo Hermione riéndose- Lo siento Gin, pero se tropezó con tu vestido y casi los tira al suelo.

-No sean malos con el pobre Harry- dijo el señor Weasley que estaba al lado de su esposa- Él dio su mayor esfuerzo y aunque no salió muy bien…

-Gracias papá- dijo Ginny riéndose- Pero solo das pie a más burlas.

-Bueno hay que brindar por eso. Brindemos por Harry que es el peor bailarín que ha pasado por la familia.

-¡Merlín!- se quejó Ginny- Percy también es pésimo bailando y George es un bufón en la pista de baile.

-Sí tienes razón- dijo Ron- Percy es pésimo bailando, Yo creo que están empatados.

-Bueno entonces brindemos por la felicidad de Ginny y Harry- dijo Molly.

-Sí- acepto Hermione alzando su copa- por la felicidad de ambos.

-Brindemos porque Ginny consiguió a su amor platónico de niña ¿Se acuerdan cuando estaba obsesionada con el-niño-que-vivió? Jajaja que recuerdos- dijo Ron riéndose de la situación.

-Yo no estaba obsesionada- se defendió Ginny.

-Bueno, bueno a la salud de Harry y Ginny y que sean muy felices con el bebé que viene en camino- dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

Arthur enseguida alzo su copa y todos lo imitaron levantando su champagne a excepción de Ginny que estaba tomando jugo de naranja y brindaron felices.

-Por cierto- dijo Hermione levantándose para ir a su cartera y sacar el regalo y entregárselo a Ginny- Harry vino a nuestra casa la semana pasada para entregarnos esto.

Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron cuando encontró un lindo collar de oro en su interior en forme de corazón y cuando se abría tenía una pequeña foto de ambos en movimiento, pero lo que más le gusto fue encontrar una carta que Harry había guardado en el interior del estuche.

-¡Qué lindo detalle por parte de Harry!- exclamo la señora Weasley.

-¡ay! Que romántico es mi marido, no creí que…- Ginny estalló en lágrimas y no pudo seguir hablando.

La celebración se prolongó un rato más, hasta que Ginny bastante cansada se retiró a dormir con una gran sonrisa, agradeciéndole a su hermano y cuñada ir a visitarla ese día.

Ron y Hermione volvieron a su casa vía polvos Flu ya que sus chimeneas estaban conectadas. Caminaron a su habitación para descansar, pero a Hermione se le ocurrió una excelente idea.

-¿amor?- dijo ella al ver que su esposo se quitaba su ropa en silencio dispuesto a ponerse el pijama.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?- pregunto Él.

-¿Te gustaría ir al jacuzzi conmigo? Aún es temprano.

Los horarios de sueño de su esposo eran un poco rigurosos, ya que al otro día debía entrenar temprano y no podía estar cansado.

-¡Demonios sí!- dijo Ron levantándose de la cama en donde estaba apoyado para quitarse los zapatos.

-Tú lenguaje Ron- dijo Hermione dándose la media vuelta camino al baño. Ron la observo contornear el trasero de esa forma que tanto le gustaba, Ella podía volverlo loco.

Poco a poco se quitaron su vestimenta y se metieron al agua. Hermione aplico un poco de burbujas y se ubicó entre las piernas de Ron apoyando su espalda en el pecho del pelirrojo.

-Se siente tan bien estar aquí los dos solos- dijo ella sintiendo el agua caliente en su cuerpo.

-Sí- contesto Ron pasando distraídamente su mano por su pezón izquierdo apretándolo levemente. Hermione dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos.

-Hemos hecho esto tantas veces y aun así siempre me sorprendo de lo que provocas en mí.

Ron ahora masajeaba sus dos senos jugueteando con sus pezones. Él conocía todos los lugares del cuerpo de su esposa y sabía cómo hacerla reaccionar.

-Lo sé, me pasa lo mismo. Por eso no pude irme a América. Ya tengo suficiente con las giras de quidditch que me alejan de ti por semanas como para soportar la lejanía de tu cuerpo tanto tiempo.

-Al menos en esas semanas podemos hacer uso de nuestra memoria y tener llamadas candentes.

-¡Merlín!- suspiro Ron- Tú puedes hacer uso de tu vibrador, pero Yo solo tengo mi mano, ¿No es justo verdad?

Mientras una mano masajeaba el pecho izquierdo de la castaña, la otra viajaba hacia abajo. Ron introdujo un dedo entre sus pliegues y Ella se mordió el labio para amortiguar un gemido.

-Nadie dijo que la vida es justa cariño, además tus manos tienen mucho talento.

Ron introdujo un segundo dedo y a la castaña le estaba costando contenerse.

-Eres tan sexy Hermione cuando te sonrojas- dijo Ron en su oído- Eres jodidamente brillante cuando entierro mi polla en tu interior y me pides más.

La castaña sintió el miembro de su marido presionando sus nalgas y la excitación de Ella aumento.

-Te gusta que te folle duro ¿Verdad?- le pregunto apretando su clítoris.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza.

-Respóndeme Hermione- rugió él en su oído aplicando más presión en su centro y en su pecho- Dime que te gusta.

-Me gusta cuando me follas duro Ron- contesto Ella presa de la emoción.

Él sonrió y aparto sus manos del cuerpo de Ella, haciéndola que reaccione de inmediato.

-¡por favor! Amor- suplico Ella girándose.

-Tranquila cariño- dijo él suavemente acariciando su mejilla- Yo solo quiero cumplir tus deseos.

Estampo a Hermione al otro lado del jacuzzi para besarla con pasión, sus manos viajaron a su trasero y le dio unos suaves agarrones.

-Tienes un culo perfecto Hermione- dijo Él besando sus parpados que Ella mantenía cerrados- Podría masturbarme solo con verlo. Te gusta moverlo para provocarme ¿Verdad bruja traviesa?

Hermione abrió los ojos y observo a su marido con detenimiento. Él sonreía mientras sus ojos se encontraban.

-Soy traviesa solo contigo Ron, nunca le roge a nadie antes de conocerte.

-Lo sé por eso me gusta tanto hacerte rogar. Eres mía Hermione y ningún otro maldito te puede ver así.

-Y aun así te gusta hacerlo en las duchas del estadio de los cannons ¿verdad? Donde tus compañeros podrían llegar y vernos o escucharnos.

-Reconoce que también te excitan lo lugares públicos Hermione. Si no te detengo me hubieses violado en esa biblioteca cerca de la casa de tus padres.

La castaña soltó una carcajada.

-No es violación si hay consentimiento- lo acuso- tú también querías hacerlo contra ese estante.

-Yo siempre quiero hacerlo- contesto Él- Eres mi amuleto para que las cosas me salgan bien.

Hermione sin perder tiempo lo beso con fuerza introduciendo sus dedos en el cabello del pelirrojo mientras las manos de él la apretaban contra su cuerpo. Podía sentir la erección de Ron en su muslo.

-Ron

-¿mmf?- dijo Él metiendo su lengua en su boca para saborearla mejor. Ella se alejó un poco.

-Ron por favor

-¿Por favor qué amor?- se burló Él.

Ella suspiro frustrada.

-Te quiero dentro de mí- pidió. Siempre tenía la esperanza de que Ron cediera antes que Ella.

Ron la ignoro y continúo besándola a pesar de que su erección le dolía, pero no la tocaría hasta que Ella le pidiera. La castaña alejo nuevamente su boca.

-Por favor Ron- dijo otra vez.

Ron continúo besándola hasta que le faltó el aire en los pulmones.

-Vamos Hermione es solo una palabra la que quiero oír- dijo Él agarrando uno de sus pechos- Yo podría jugar con tus tetas toda la noche si no quieres decir nada.

Ella se acercó para besarlo pero el corrió su cara con maestría.

-Por favor amor, Tú sabes que quiero.

-Dímelo al oído cariño- dijo él apretando su pezón derecho- ¡maldición! Tus tetas son magníficas, se sienten bien en mis manos pero no tanto como enterrar mi polla dentro de ti.

Hermione Jadeo. Ya había perdido.

-Follame- le pidió totalmente excitada por las palabras sucias de su marido.

-¿Qué cosa amor? No escuche más que un murmullo.

Hermione vio la sonrisa ladeada que su marido le dedicaba y suspiro entre frustrada y excitada. Se acerco a sus labios y le robo un beso cargado de pasión, pero de todas formas Él se alejo de Ella esperando que le rogará una vez más, aunque esta vez de alguna forma las palabras salieron sin problema.

-Follame duro, Ron.

El pelirrojo sonrió y agarrándola de las caderas se adentró en el interior de Ella hasta llevarlos al orgasmo entre gemidos y jadeos.

Hola :) Espero que estén teniendo una buena semana! Yo por mi parte estoy disfrutando de mis últimos días de vacaciones.

Intentaré actualizar pronto, aunque ahora que empezarán las clases, no sé con qué regularidad pueda subir capítulos :(

***Adelanto de capítulo siguiente***

Contexto: Ron y sus compañeros de quiddicht tienen una noche de machos en un bar muggle

_-¿Qué opinas tú Ron? A final de cuentas eres el único casado aquí- dijo Marshall- ¿Qué consejos le das a Louis?_

_-Una relación no se basa solo en sexo ¿Eso lo tienes claro, verdad Louis?- el joven buscador asintió con la cabeza- Se trata de escuchar, respetar, compartir, proteger, cuidar, confiar y encima de todo eso está el amor. Yo siempre he amado a Hermione, Ella es única en mi vida._

_-¿Me estás diciendo que botaste todas esas oportunidades de follar con cualquiera que se te insinuara después de la guerra? Estás loco Ron, al menos dime que te tiraste a alguna puta la noche de tu despedida de soltero..._


	6. Consejos en un bar

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro._**

**_6- Consejos en un bar_**

Ben, Marshall y Louis habían invitado a Ron a beber una cerveza a un local muggle, en lo personal él no sabía cómo podían los muggles llamar "cerveza" a un licor tan asqueroso que no se parecía en nada a la cerveza de mantequilla que bebía habitualmente. Ron decidió probar otro tipo de trago que había en la carta por recomendación de Ben.

-¿Dices que esto se llama tequila?- pregunto después de beber un sorbo.

-Así es, pero te recomiendo que bebas con moderación si no quieres que Hermione te mande a dormir al sillón.

-Hermione no lo haría- luego de unos segundos agregó- bueno tal vez si lo haga.

Era un local oscuro, pero que les daba la privacidad suficiente para hablar los temas de su mundo lejos de las miradas del resto.

-Entonces Louis- pregunto Marshall vaciando cerveza a su vaso- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Nía?

-No lo sé. Ella es difícil de manejar, todo depende de sus estados de ánimo. Creo que me estoy cansando de ser tratado como una marioneta, somos dos en esta relación pero aparentemente no tengo derecho a opinar nada.

-Es mejor terminar las cosas antes de que empeoren- intervino Ben- ¿Al menos el sexo es bueno?

Louis se atraganto con la cerveza y Ron soltó una carcajada.

-eeem si es bueno- reconoció finalmente- cuando tiene animo de hacerlo.

-No debes estar en una relación seria con nuestro status- dijo Marshall- Mira, si hay muchas mujeres a la que le gustas ¿Por qué atarte a una si puedes estar con todas?

-Eres un casanova Marshall- se quejó Ben- recuérdame no presentarte a mi hermana o lo olvide, ya te la presente.

-Te aseguro que nada paso con Olivia, soy sincero. Lo intente, pero tu hermana prefiere a los pelirrojos de ojos azules que ocupan el puesto de guardián.

Ron se atraganto con el licor que bebía y tosió varias veces e incluso Louis le golpeo la espalda.

-Es una broma ¿verdad Marshall?- dijo Ben- Olivia me lo hubiera dicho, yo creí que ustedes salieron juntos.

-Fue una cita que no llego a puerto. ¡Diablos! Ni siquiera sé porque estamos hablando de esto. El problema aquí lo tiene Louis con su novia.

-Y tú le aconsejaste que debía salir con todas las pudiera- contesto Ron riéndose de la cara de enfado que tenía Ben cuando miraba a Marshall- ¡vamos chicos! No se van a pelear por algo que paso hace años.

-Lo mejor es estar con alguien que te quiera y con la que puedas tener sexo todo el tiempo- dijo Ben- Con Salma es así, pero no creo estar enamorado.

-¿Y por qué sigues con Ella?- pregunto Louis confundido.

-Porque quiero estar con alguien. ¿No es suficiente motivo? Tener sexo es una cosa y está claro que es mucho mejor si estás enamorado de esa persona, pero si no lo estás el sexo es solo sexo.

-¿Qué opinas tú Ron? A final de cuentas eres el único casado aquí- dijo Marshall- ¿Qué consejos le das a Louis?

-Una relación no se basa solo en sexo ¿Eso lo tienes claro, verdad Louis?- el joven buscador asintió con la cabeza- Se trata de escuchar, respetar, compartir, proteger, cuidar, confiar y encima de todo eso está el amor. Yo siempre he amado a Hermione, Ella es única en mi vida.

-¿Me estás diciendo que botaste todas esas oportunidades de follar con cualquiera que se te insinuara después de la guerra? Estás loco Ron, al menos dime que te tiraste a alguna puta la noche de tu despedida de soltero.

-¡Merlín Marshall! - se quejó el pelirrojo- Ustedes no lo entienden, Hermione es única, ella es perfecta para mí. Jamás volveré a mirar a nadie como la miro a Ella.

-Entonces, ¿Por eso se casaron temprano? ¿No hubo ningún bebé de por medio?- pregunto Louis.

-¿Un bebé? Claro que no, siempre nos cuidamos. Un día me levante y me dije: ¡Hey! Ron por qué no te casas con Hermione si ya viven como una pareja. La amaba y casarme con Ella en unos años, solo era postergar algo inevitable.

-Hermione es guapa y tiene…- dijo Marshall y luego tosió para evitar la mirada asesina que Ron le echaba.

-¿Te sientes así con Nía?- le pregunto Ron a Louis.

-No. Últimamente creo que la detesto, se fue de viaje y me informo a través de una carta. ¿Quién hace eso?

-Una Slytherin- dijo Ben- son todas iguales. Son demasiado sexys y apasionadas en la cama, pero son un asco de personas. Supongo que Nía es buena en el sexo oral ¿no?

Louis se veía un poco incómodo con las preguntas. Como buen Hufflepuff le costaba hablar mal de alguien sobre todo con la chica que salía.

-Sí, pero no es algo que le guste.

-No tiene por qué gustarle- dijo Marshall- por eso son favores sexuales, Ella lo debería hacer para que te sientas mejor.

-No me siento cómodo, si ella no está cómoda.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón- respondió Ben- Búscate otra novia.

Ron se rió de la situación, si ellos supieran que con Hermione sus relaciones sexuales eran tan intensas le envidiarían estar casado. Su Hermione era muy apasionada en la cama, sobre todo cuando eran fechas especiales las que celebraban.

Bebieron un rato más hablando de las novias y sus historias de faldas e incluso de quidditch hasta que el cazador del equipo se le ocurrió una idea.

-Veamos si ebrios tenemos buena puntería- dijo Marshall levantándose de la silla caminando hasta donde estaba el cantinero para decirle que querían ocupar el juego de dardos.

-Bueno- dijo Ben que se tambaleo un poco mientras caminaba- Vamos a hacer una apuesta. Veinte galeones cada uno y el mejor de todos se lleva el premio.

Ron y Louis estaban más sobrios que sus amigos, pero ambos eran inexpertos en el juego. El pelirrojo lo había jugado en un par de ocasiones con Harry, pero siempre era el azabache el que lo derrotaba, el secreto estaba en que Dudley tenía un juego de esos cuando niño y Harry lo en varias ocasiones secretamente. Por otro lado Louis no tenía familia muggle de forma directa en tres generaciones, por lo que sus conocimientos de sus juegos eran nulos.

Al final de la noche se corono campeón Ben que a pesar de estar ebrio derroto a Ron en la ronda final. Marshall se quedó en el bar coqueteando con una chica que había allí en la barra y el resto camino a la parte trasera del bar para desaparecerse. Louis le dijo a Ron que iría a dejar a Ben a su casa que entre risas y murmullos decía que Kaufman el alemán del Puddlemere United era un nazi resentido.

-¿Qué es un nazi?- le pregunto Louis a Ron.

-No lo sé. Le preguntaré a Hermione ella siempre lo sabe todo.

-Ese nazi hijo de perra quería golpearte Louisito, a ti que eres Hufflepuff y eres bueno con todos- Ben estaba diciendo esto en el momento en que Ron vio como los dos desaparecían.

Ron llegó de regreso a su casa a las dos de la mañana. Intento no hacer ruido y se quitó la ropa en silencio. Cuando se metió a la cama abrazo a Hermione depositando un beso en el cuello de la castaña que se revolvió en la cama hasta quedar frente a Él.

-Hola- la saludo el pelirrojo.

Hermione en la oscuridad busco su boca para besarlo.

-Sabes a alcohol- le dijo.

-Bebí tequila.

-¿Lo pasaste bien?

-Sí, los muchachos están locos, hablamos de sexo, quidditch y perdí 20 galeones jugando a los dardos. Louis está teniendo problemas con su novia.

-¿De sexo? ¿Te dijeron en que posiciones ponerme?

Ron soltó una carcajada ante la ocurrencia de Hermione.

-Solo aconsejamos a Louis sobre enamorarse. Ben y Marshall no creen en el matrimonio, en especial Marshall que va detrás de cualquier falda.

-Una lástima, no saben lo que se pierden- dijo Hermione dándole otro beso que se prolongó por más rato que el anterior- y bien ¿Te hablaron de alguna nueva posición para practicar?

-Marshall me hablo del kamasutra, dijo que intento recrear todo el libro con una novia. Le regalara una copia a Louis para que lo intente, aunque no sé si le resulte con la novia que tiene.

Ahora era el turno de Hermione para reír.

-A esa descarada le encantara recrear todo. Yo tendría compasión por el pobre de Louis.

-Tienen problemas en la cama, a Ella no le gusta hacerlo muy a menudo, ni siquiera le permite sexo oral.

-¡Oh! Pobre Louis- dijo Hermione dejando besos esparcidos por el rostro de su marido- Él no tiene una esclava sexual para cumplir sus fantasías y que le guste el sexo oral.

-No todos tienen tanta suerte ¿Sabías que Ella era una Slytherin?, maneja a Louis a su antojo y eso es porque Él es muy blando.

-Podrías invitar a Louis algún día a cenar… pero sin su horrible novia.

Ron se rió del comentario de su esposa que se acurruco en su pecho.

-Esperemos a que terminen su relación, estoy seguro que Ella se las ingeniería como llegar aquí. Te amo cariño buenas noches.

Hermione le dio un suave beso en el pecho para luego reposar su cabeza allí.

-Buenas noches amor.

Días después de aquella noche, Los Cannons estaban preparándose para enfrentar a los Tornados en medio de los gritos de James.

-¡Hudson! Debes coordinarte con Travis. Solo pases ¿entiendes?

-Si señor- respondió Henry atrapando la quaffle que su compañero le entregaba.

Entre pases llegaron a la portería de Ron e intentaron atravesar la pelota en uno de los aros. Pero el pelirrojo envió la pelota lejos.

-Debes tirar la quaffle hacia el tercer aro- le dijo Ron a Travis- En ese lugar no la hubiese atrapado si estoy en esta posición.

-Háganle caso a Weasley- grito James- ¡Vamos repitan la alineación! Ahora quiero que Marshall y Steve traten de bloquearlos, mientras que Jack lanzara una bludger cerca de ustedes y Alexander la detendrá. ¿Te parece Dorchester?

El golpeador asintió con la cabeza.

Pasaron todo el resto de la tarde buscando maneras para atravesar los aros, aunque con Ron como guardián las cosas eran un tanto complicadas, pero de todas formas lograron marcar varios puntos.

Después de la práctica el entrenador los reunió a todos abajo en el suelo.

-Este viernes viajaremos al estadio de los tornados a las doce del día vía traslador. Permaneceremos allí hasta que finalice el encuentro y los necesito a todos el domingo a las dos de la tarde para continuar con los entrenamientos, ahora pueden irse a las duchas.

-¿Señor?- intervino Ron- ¿No nos dirá cuál es la alineación para mañana?

-Tengo algunas dudas aún Weasley. Sé que es inusual, pero tendrán que esperar hasta mañana.

Ron se encamino a la sección de escobas para guardar la suya al igual que sus compañeros. El modelo que Él disponía al igual que Lewis era la mejor escoba del mercado en ese momento, una _rayo veloz 5000_. El resto del equipo disponía de _saetas de fuego 2.5_. Estaba lleno de sudor y el traje de guardián se le pegaba al cuerpo, se pasó una mano por la frente y se dirigió a las duchas.

-Mañana vamos por los tornados- dijo Alexander con una sonrisa- será pan comido ahora que van en descenso.

-Yo no me fiaría- dijo Henry- en quidditch nunca se sabe. Los tornados tienen un buen buscador y en una de esas el partido acaba antes de tu bate golpee una bluddger.

-Eso podría pasar si es que juego. Tengo la impresión de que James quiere hacer un cambio en mi posición. ¿Qué crees Ron?

-No lo sé, cualquiera podría estar en la nómina- respondió sombríamente pero en el fondo estaba de acuerdo con Dorchester, con la excepción de que creía que James sacaría a Ben y pondría a Jack allí.

La ducha termino y justo cuando se retiraba para aparecerse en su hogar, Jim lo detuvo en la salida.

-¡Oh! Aquí está el hombre que buscaba- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo estas para mañana?

Ron estaba aturdido con la pregunta.

-Estoy bien señor, en este momento me marchaba a mi casa.

-Eso es excelente- respondió Jim sin parar de sonreír- Hermione ha venido a buscarte, está arriba hablando con Brian y me pidió que te lo dijera. ¿James sigue en el campo de juego?

-Yo estaba en las duchas y no podría decirlo.

-No hay problema, lo buscaré porque necesito la nómina.

-No hay nomina señor- respondió Ron antes de marcharse- el entrenador tiene algunas dudas, eso es todo lo que sé. Adiós.

Jim mostro preocupación en el rostro y después de despedirse del pelirrojo se marchó enseguida. Ron subió hasta la oficina de Brian para encontrarse con su mujer, que justo salía de allí.

-Hola- le dijo con un suave beso en los labios- ¿Estás listo para irnos?

-Por supuesto amor.

Ron entrelazo con delicadeza sus dedos con los de su mujer y caminaron a la salida para aparecerse.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto Ron de pronto.

-¿Tendría que haber pasado algo?- contra preguntó Hermione.

-No lo sé. Es raro que vengas a buscarme.

La castaña se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, mientras sonreía.

-Jim me envió una carta hablándome de los preparativos para el partido a beneficio. Cariño, eso fue algo muy dulce.

"¡Claro el partido!" recordó Ron. Hace días había hablado con Jim para apurar el asunto.

-Me gusta que te guste- contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa- Entonces ¿Qué planes tenemos para celebrar?

-Pensé en que podríamos ir a nuestra casa, vestirnos elegantemente e ir a cenar a algún restaurant, para volver y hacer una previa a tu partido amor.

La sonrisa de Él se ensancho.

-Entonces ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Hermione sujeto su mano y ambos se aparecieron en su hogar. Ella se colocó un vestido color borgoña ajustado a su cuerpo y un collar de plata en el cuello que hacía juego con sus pendientes, por su lado Ron se vistió entre besos de su mujer que lo ayudo a escoger uno de sus trajes.

-Eres demasiado hermosa- dijo Ron observándola mientras ella se ponía sutilmente maquillaje en el rostro- Sin dudas soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Hermione lo miro por el espejo del tocador.

-¿Aún con esta cicatriz en el cuello?- le pregunto haciendo referencia a la cicatriz que la navaja con magia oscura de Bellatrix Lestrange le había provocado aquella vez en la mansión Malfoy.

-Hermione…- dijo Ron acercándose a Ella- Todas estas cosas te hacen hermosa y esa cicatriz es el recordatorio permanente que debo aprovechar el día a día contigo. Eres hermosa amor, nunca debes dudarlo. Además Yo también tengo las cicatrices de los cerebros del ministerio en los brazos y aun así me amas.

El pelirrojo deposito un beso en su cabello mientras Ella se pintaba los labios.

-¿Aún con este cabello imposible?- le volvió a cuestionar.

-Sobre todo amo tu cabello.

Hermione se levantó de la silla para mirarlo directamente.

-Tú también eres hermoso Ron y no puedo creer que seas solo mío. Gracias por lo del partido a beneficio.

-Hermione, llevamos años juntos y sabes que no me gusta que me des las gracias de esa manera. Por lo menos merezco un beso ¿no?- pregunto Ron riéndose.

-Tienes razón amor, pero me he puesto labial y no quiero estropearlo. Tendremos que esperar a después de cenar para desatar toda la pasión que siento por ti.

-¿Al menos me dejas besarte en otro lado?- pregunto su marido.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza y momentos después Ron deposito un beso en su frente.

Hermione se puso su abrigo que estaba sobre la cama y caminaron al exterior de la casa para aparecerse en un estacionamiento cerca del restaurante. La cena fue bastante tranquila y disfrutaron mucho la compañía del otro, Ron le conto a Hermione sobre su día, mientras que Ella le hablo de cómo iban las cosas en el ministerio y en los nuevos casos que le llegaban. Pagaron la cuenta y volvieron a su hogar.

-Son las diez de la noche- dijo Hermione consultando su reloj, luego de quitarse el collar de plata- tenemos tiempo para jugar un poco antes de…

-¿Follar?

-Hacer el amor- respondió Ella.

-¿Prefieres hacer el amor hoy, cariño?- pregunto el pelirrojo acercando sus manos al cierre de su vestido mientras depositaba besos en su rostro- o ¿Prefieres algo más atrevido?

-Yo estaré arriba ¿Qué te parece?- respondió Ella enseguida.

-Sería bueno, así vería como tus tetas rebotan mientras gritas.

El vestido de la castaña cayó al suelo dejándola solo en su ropa interior roja. Ella se subió a su cama bajo la atenta mirada de su marido acomodándose en el centro, movió su dedo incitándolo a seguirla.

-Quítate la ropa, pero deja tu bóxer chico suertudo.

-¿Estás dándome ordenes esclava?- pregunto Ron divertido.

-_tktktktk_- negó Hermione moviendo la cabeza- nada de eso hoy señor Weasley. Hoy será un juego equivalente para ambos.

-¿No quieres rogar?

-¿Quiere seguir haciendo preguntas o prefieres venir a comprobar lo mojada que estoy por ti?

En el acto el pelirrojo se quitó la ropa y se subió encima de la cama para besar con pasión a su esposa pasando sus manos por sus piernas morenas. Hermione lo dejo de espaldas en la cama y ella se posiciono en su abdomen.

-Quiero que estés relajado mañana, amor- le susurro Ella con un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos- ¿Lo estarás?

-Tú sabes que lo estaré.

-Me gustaría asegurarme de eso Ron. Quiero que te des vuelta y cierres los ojos.

El pelirrojo la miro desconcertado.

-¿Qué?

-Menos preguntas señor Weasley y hágale caso a su mujer.

La castaña se levantó de su abdomen para buscar su varita encima del tocador. El pelirrojo obedeció las peticiones de su esposa y se giró en la cama, mientras Ella ponía música relajante y dejaba la luz tenue en la habitación.

Ron doblo su cabeza hacia la derecha y sintió como Hermione se subía otra vez a la cama para posicionarse sobre Él. Era un peso ligero, que le enviaba pequeñas chispas de corriente por el cuerpo. Sus manos aceitosas se situaron en sus hombros y comenzó a masajear la zona con cuidado. Las palmas recorrieron su espalda con destreza y experiencia, apretando en los lugares necesarios, quitando la tensión de sus hombros.

Terminada su labor, Hermione se recostó sobre Ron abrazando su espalda y esparciendo besos en su cabello pelirrojo.

-¿Estas relajado?- pregunto en su oído con esa voz sexy que tanto le gustaba a Él.

-Mucho- respondió sin abrir los ojos.

-Entonces estás listo para jugar conmigo cariño- dijo su mujer mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja- Yo estaré arriba.

Ron se giró con una sonrisa en los labios sin que Ella se saliera de donde estaba.

-Lo que tú quieras amor esta noche, lo que tú quieras.

_**Gracias por sus Favoritos, por comentar, por seguir la historia, etc, etc... Ahora que mis clases comienzan nuevamente será un poco complicado actualizar más seguido, Sin embargo no dejaré de escribir en mis ratos libres... Tengo un par de ideas interesantes para el futuro. Xx**_

_***Adelanto del próximo capítulo***_

_-¿Por qué en ti se oye tan bien cuando dices palabras relacionadas con el sexo?_

_-Porque eres un pervertido que te gusta oírme decir esas palabras- replico Ella._

_-Si te enamoraste de un pervertido- se burló Ron- tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias._

_Hermione lo miro con lujuria en los ojos. Una idea paso con la velocidad de un rayo por su cabeza y le dio un beso a su marido. _

_-Quédate aquí solo cinco minutos y cuando Yo te llame sales, ¿Ok?_


	7. 7- Consecuencias

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

**7- Consecuencias.**

Teddy jugaba con una cometa en el patio de su padre adoptivo. Su cabello cambiaba de color continuamente y a sus dos espectadores les trajo a la mente los recuerdos de su difunta madre.

-Es la mezcla perfecta entre Remus y Tonks- dijo Ron al observarlo.

-Sí- contesto Harry sonriendo- estaba pensando lo mismo. Está bastante emocionado con el nuevo bebé, es como si fuera el hermano mayor.

-Es el hermano mayor, compañero- reafirmo el pelirrojo- Teddy fue tu primer hijo.

Harry le sonrió y se metió en la boca una galleta que Ginny había horneado aquella misma tarde.

-Hablando de bebés ¿Cuándo tendrán uno ustedes dos?

El pelirrojo se atraganto con las dos galletas que tenía en la boca y comenzó a toser tan fuerte que Hermione llego corriendo al patio debido a los gritos de Teddy pidiendo ayuda.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto al ver a su esposo con el rostro enrojecido y lágrimas en los ojos productos de la asfixia.

-Nada- respondió Harry dejando de golpear la espalda de su amigo- Ron se atoro comiendo galletas.

-¡Ay Ronald!- exclamo Hermione acercándose a Ron- ¿Estás bien? Tienes que comer con moderación.

-Sí, Sí, solo fue una galleta. Bueno dos galletas, pero estoy bien- contesto bebiendo un trago de cerveza de mantequilla- no te preocupes cariño.

La castaña se alejó, pero no sin antes recordarle que debía tener más cuidado al comer. Teddy volvió a elevar su cometa bastante lejos de los adultos y Harry miro de manera suspicaz a su amigo.

-Hablemos con la verdad Ron, ¿Quieres o no quieres un bebé?

El pelirrojo se refregó las manos en señal de preocupación. Hace unos meses atrás su respuesta sin dudar hubiese sido afirmativa, pero ahora que sentía el peso que traía esa responsabilidad lo abrumaba.

-¿Tú crees que Hermione quiera uno? Digo, nos casamos jóvenes y ambos estábamos de acuerdo que no habría bebés hasta que estuviéramos seguros, ahora lo tenemos todo, pero un bebé cambiaría nuestro estilo de vida.

-¿Te refieres a tener sexo por toda su casa todo el tiempo?- pregunto Harry bajando la voz para que Teddy no lo escuchara.

-Me refiero a todo, y no solo al sexo. Ser padre significa adiós a ciertas libertades y además eeeh Yo… tengo la gira de los cannons en unos meses y…

-¡Basta Ron!- intervino Harry riendo- tienes giras de quidditch todo el tiempo, solo necesitaba que me digas Sí o no.

-Tienes razón compañero, solo comencé a divagar estupideces.

Continuaron bebiendo su cerveza de mantequilla hasta que Harry volvió con el tema.

-¿Y si Herms quiere uno?

-No lo sé Harry, es algo complicado, Ella no ha tocado el tema y Yo estoy digamos… bastante cómodo como estoy.

-Está bien te comprendo, no todos podemos pensar igual.

-Es solo que te veo, veo a mis hermanos y todos ellos saben que están haciendo lo correcto, en cambio para mi aún es incierto. ¿Y si resulto un pésimo padre? No quiero dejar a Hermione afrontar sola el embarazo mientras me voy a jugar quidditch al extranjero por meses.

-Para ahí Ron- objeto su amigo- Mira, los dos somos un desastre en cuanto a marcharnos. Yo soy un auror y paso más tiempo siguiendo en otros lados a unos estúpidos hijos de puta que con mi esposa y de verdad lo lamento porque la amo, pero es mi trabajo y Ella lo comprende. Hermione se casó contigo y también sabía que tu carrera te llevaría a viajar bastante.

Ron se rió de lo último. Cuando comenzó a jugar en los Chudley Cannons no tenían torneos en el extranjero, solo en limitadas ocasiones jugaban uno que otro partido con algún equipo pequeño de algún país cercano, pero ahora era distinto.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón. Yo no fui bueno con Hermione en un comienzo y míranos, ahora estamos felizmente casados, Yo era un pésimo jugador de quidditch y ahora recibo elogios y trofeos; quizás pueda llegar a ser un buen padre.

El azabache le conto varias cosas sobre cómo sobre llevar el embarazo desde la perspectiva masculina, aterrando a Ron con los datos de que Ginny se había puesto más deseosa de estar con Él.

-¡Hey! Compañero no cruces la línea- dijo Ron haciendo un gesto como si fuera a vomitar.

-¿Ahora qué te pasa?

-Nuestra amistad tiene un código que no se debe pasar por alto. Tú te estás acostando con mi hermanita…

-Y Tú con la mía- respondió enseguida el azabache- por lo tanto no podemos hablar sobre lo que hacemos en privado. Lo siento.

-Tú tienes a tu grupo de aurores y Yo a mis compañeros de Quidditch, un trato es un trato.

Los dos se rieron de la situación. Ya estaba oscureciendo por lo tanto Harry hizo que Teddy guardara su cometa y entrará a la casa.

-Quiero galletas de chocolate- dijo Teddy apenas ingreso.

-Aquí las tienes cielo- respondió Hermione pasándole un plato con galletas. Se sentó a su lado y le acaricio el cabello, Ron la miraba intensamente, realmente Hermione se veía muy cómoda haciendo de mamá de Teddy.

-Gracias Tía Herms.

No supo cómo explicar los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su interior al contemplar esa simple escena, algo dentro de sí le decía que Hermione si quería un hijo, pero si Ella quería uno ¿Por qué no se lo decía?

Un golpe en el hombro lo saco de su ensoñación y giro la cabeza. Allí estaba Ginny preguntándole si quería más galletas, Ron asintió torpemente y acompaño a su hermana a la cocina.

Los dos llegaron a su casa felices después de haber compartido con sus mejores amigos y Teddy la tarde. En la cabeza de Ron daba vueltas la idea que había plantado Harry mientras conversaban ¿Era hora de ser padres?. Se fueron directo a su habitación, en donde Hermione se quitó los zapatos y camino al baño dejando la puerta abierta. Pudo ver como Ella buscaba en el botequín la pócima para evitar quedar embarazada y la bebía como siempre lo hacía cada quince días. Amaba como era su vida en ese momento y las palabras que esperaba decirle a Ella se ahogaron en su boca cuando sus pensamientos se aclararon, aún no era tiempo de ser padres, porque aunque sonará egoísta quería seguir con su vida como era en ese momento, pero ¿Hermione pensaría lo mismo?.

Camino hasta la puerta del baño y se quedó mirándola desde el umbral de la puerta como ella guardaba de nuevo la pócima y apoyaba sus manos en el lavamanos y bajaba la cabeza pareciendo cansada.

-¿Te pasa algo amor?- pregunto Ron haciéndola brincar por el susto. Aparentemente Ella no se había dado cuenta que Él la espiaba.

-No, nada ¿Por qué?- pregunto colocándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Pareces… agotada.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Es solo que el sabor es horrible- contesto- Me gustaba la que tenía Canela.

Ron se acercó a Ella y la abrazo.

-Podemos tratar con esa poción si quieres- le dijo- o también podemos usar algún hechizo anticonceptivo como cuando éramos principiantes.

-Pero esa pócima es cada tres días y además está pócima quincenal quitándole el mal sabor tiene una mejor efectividad.

Ron no supo que decir y simplemente la beso. El dulzor de las galletas de chocolate se mezclaba con la amarga pócima anticonceptiva, pero al final el resultado valió la pena, porque cuando se separó, Hermione estaba sonriendo.

-Gracias.

-De nada, al fin y al cabo soy el responsable de que tengas que beber esa cosa.

-Yo también soy responsable Ron- dijo Ella- Que nuestra vida sexual sea muy activa es responsabilidad de los dos.

-Dilo de nuevo- pidió el pelirrojo sujetándola de las caderas.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Hermione divertida.

-Vida sexual.

-_Vida sexual_- dijo Ella besándolo brevemente.

-¿Por qué en ti se oye tan bien cuando dices palabras relacionadas con el sexo?

-Porque eres un pervertido que te gusta oírme decir esas palabras- replico Ella.

-Si te enamoraste de un pervertido- se burló Ron- tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.

Hermione lo miro con lujuria en los ojos. Una idea paso con la velocidad de un rayo por su cabeza y le dio un beso a su marido.

-Quédate aquí solo cinco minutos y cuando Yo te llame sales, ¿Ok?

El pelirrojo no tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando su esposa salió del baño. Se miró al espejo y esbozo una sonrisa, no entendía muy bien los giros que había dado la conversación sobre 'paternidad' que quería tener con Hermione, pero lo quiso tomar como una señal de que aún no estaban listos para ese camino. Se mojó el rostro y se lo seco con la toalla que tenía a mano, pasado los cinco minutos escucho que Ella gritaba su nombre y abrió la puerta. Al otro lado estaba Ella llevaba una blusa con los dos botones superiores desabrochados, su corbata y falda de Hogwarts, además se había quitado el sostén.

-¿Qué clase de consecuencias?- pregunto con inocencia colocando su mano en la cadera.

-¡Oh! Eres la colegiala más sexy de este puto mundo- dijo Ron al verla. Sentía su boca seca y necesitaba tocarla.

-No soy cualquier colegiala- dijo Ella avanzando hasta estar frente a él- Soy una chica Gryffindor.

Ron le había confesado a Ella cuando se casaron que una de sus fantasías recurrentes en Hogwarts era que Ella entraba a la pieza de los chicos por la noche y caminaba directamente hasta su cama con su uniforme desabrochado. Se subía sobre Él y hacían muchas cosas que no están permitidas fantasear sobre todo con tu mejor amiga.

Hermione se abalanzo sobre Ron, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y con las piernas envueltas en su cadera. Ella levantó la cara para mirarlo y Ron beso los labios de su esposa aplastándolos con una ferocidad que la sorprendió. Ella paso sus dedos por el cabello, acercando su cara aún más cerca a la suya. Había desesperación por tocarse mutuamente. Ron camino hacia su dormitorio saliendo por fin de baño y la estampo contra la pared sin importarle la incomodidad. Hermione jadeo al sentir la boca del pelirrojo presionando en su cuello, dejando ligeras mordidas placenteras y finalmente sus piernas se soltaron de su agarre y sus pies tocaron el suelo. Ron aprovecho esto para ocupar sus dos manos rasgando la blusa de Hermione haciendo saltar los botones por el piso y dejando su corbata de Gryffindor reposando entre sus senos.

Se miraron por un segundo llenos de placer y lujuria sin decir nada antes de retomar las caricias. El pelirrojo levanto la pierna derecha de Hermione colocándola sobre su cadera y perdió su mano izquierda bajo la falda de su esposa sin dejar de besarla. El calor en medio de las piernas de la castaña aumento al sentir como su marido hacia a un lado su ropa interior y posicionaba un dedo dentro de ella.

Jadeos y más jadeos salieron de su boca al sentir como los dos dedos expertos de su marido apretaban esa pequeña protuberancia que la hacía retorcerse de placer hasta que llego al orgasmo.

Ron estaba extasiado con la visión que tenía delante de sus ojos. Hermione estaba apoyada en la pared de su habitación con el cabello revuelto, mejillas sonrosadas, labios hinchados y con la respiración descontrolada. Sin mencionar lo sexy que le sentaba la blusa rota dejando expuestos sus senos y la falda desordenada.

-Esta es una de las consecuencias de estar con un pervertido- dijo Ron con una sonrisa ladeada- tu blusa ha perdido los botones.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y se encogió los hombros.

-Me gusta más como está ahora.

-Me alegro- respondió Él mientras su dedo delineaba una línea entre los senos de Hermione sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

La castaña entreabrió los labios y soltó un gemido. Ron la tomo en brazos y la tiro sobre la cama sin ninguna delicadeza. Cada vez que Hermione se colocaba ese uniforme la parte más salvaje que había en Él despertaba y no le importaba ser suave con sus movimientos. Hermione acomodo su cabeza en la almohada y vio como Ron se deshizo de su ropa con rapidez.

-No tienes idea cuanto te deseo- dijo Ron subiéndose a la cama besando y lamiendo la piel de Ella desde su pie hasta subir más arriba y finalmente quitar las bragas de su mujer- Me vuelves loco, soy un depravado cuando se trata de ti. Podría amarrarte a esta cama y follarte el resto de mi vida.

Hermione no dijo nada cerrando los ojos con una alegría enorme en su pecho al oír esas palabras y contuvo el aliento al ver como Ron se posicionaba sobre Ella afirmándose en sus brazos para no aplastarla.

-Te deseo Hermione- volvió a decir Ron con seguridad- No sabes lo hermosa que eres.

El pelirrojo dejo unos cuantos besos regados por su cara y bajo por el cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos lamiendo y succionando con ferocidad. Mordió ligeramente el pezón derecho de Ella en la cantidad suficiente para no lastimarla y Ella soltó un grito de sorpresa. Luego enterró su cara en el hombro de Hermione tirando de su blusa hacia un lado para exponer la dulce piel que tenía allí y la mordió otra vez dejando una marca roja en el lugar. La castaña soltó un grito entre el dolor y el éxtasis manteniendo sus manos bien sujetas al edredón.

-Eres mía- dijo Ron mordiendo su otro hombro consiguiendo otro grito de placer de Hermione. Dejo besos húmedos otra vez su cuello y lamio lóbulo de su oreja. La castaña soltó un gemido rasguñando la espalda de su marido y Ron volvió su mirada a Ella.

Se veía pequeña bajo su cuerpo, con el cabello revuelto formando un halo en la almohada y su respiración descontrolada.

-Te deseo tanto que podría irme al infierno por solo pensar las cosas que quiero hacerte todo el tiempo- planto un beso feroz en la boca de ella mordiendo su labio inferior hasta hacerla sangrar- Te deseo tanto que creo que estoy loco, porque desear a alguien de esa forma no es normal.

Ron volvió a fundir sus labios con los de Ella en un apasionado beso que termino solo por la falta de aire.

-¿Me deseas de esa forma Hermione?- pregunto con la voz ronca

Hermione tomo la cara de Ron entre sus manos y se levantó un poco para alcanzar sus labios y morderlo de vuelta.

-Te deseo de esa forma Ron.

Su marido le dedico una sonrisa ladeada y giro su cuerpo con el de ella intercambiando posiciones. Él agarró su cara otra vez, tirando de sus labios hacia abajo sobre los suyos con su lengua empujando dentro y fuera de su boca como un preámbulo de lo que sus cuerpos harían.

Hermione no podía creer la necesidad que sentía por Ron, una necesidad que de igual forma sentía él por Ella. La castaña sintió la erección de su marido bajo su falda y enseguida agarró la dura longitud y lo guió a su interior. Ron gritó de placer al igual que Hermione cuando ella comenzó a montarlo mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos. El sudor cubrió ambos cuerpos tras cada empuje de ella hacia abajo. El pelirrojo deseaba sentirla más a fondo si era posible y posiciono sus manos a cada lado de su estrecha cadera y con fuerza tiro de ella hacia abajo embistiéndola con dureza.

-¡Oh! Oh! Dios- murmuro Hermione Jadeando cuando sintió que Ron estaba muy adentro de Ella.

-Sí bebé, te sientes tan bien.

Sus manos levantaban las caderas de Hermione y la hacía caer con rudeza sobre su propia erección ayudándola a que se mueva más y más rápido hasta que pudo sentir el clímax de su esposa y como su interior se contraía alrededor de su miembro y la podía oír gritando su nombre. Él le dio la vuelta rápidamente, sin dejar nunca de estar dentro de ella y siguió empujando con fuerza hasta que sintió finalmente su propia liberación.

-Mierda, Hermione Te amo.

Ron colapso sobre Ella, aunque a Hermione no le importó tenerlo obstruyendo su proceso de respiración, se sentía demasiado feliz como para pensar en otras cosas. Su marido se dio cuenta de que la estaba aplastando, se levantó y salió de Ella con cuidado. Cuando eso pasó Hermione se sintió extrañamente muy vacía sin Ron en su interior.

Ella estaba tratando de componer su respiración. Volteo su cara para mirar a Ron que mantenía los ojos cerrados. Se aproximó a sus labios y deposito un suave beso. Ron sonrió y abrió los ojos para verla.

-Eres tan deliciosa.

Los ojos de la castaña brillaron ante esa revelación y volvió a poner su cabeza en la almohada. Ron se incorporó un poco y paso su mano por el borde superior de la falda haciendo que su mujer se estremezca.

-Ron…

-_Shshsh_- susurro en su oído para que guardara silencio- Aún estas algo vestida, No querrás dormir con esta ropa o ¿sí?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Ron continuo acariciándola hasta quitarle la falda, dejándola exclusivamente con la corbata y la blusa rota. Dio una mirada por el cuerpo semi desnudo de su mujer y le dedico una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Hermione divertida.

Su marido se acercó a su rostro.

-Hermosa- susurro contra su boca- Eres hermosa.

Hermione se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Ron y sentir su aliento sobre sus labios. Estaba sobre la cama a medio vestir y su marido parecía que aún no se saciaba de tocarla, podía verlo en la mirada cargada de pasión que le envió Ron.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Ella con calma.

Ron delineo su cuerpo con uno de sus dedos sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

-Me gusta verte así- respondió el pasando su dedo por debajo del ombligo- salvaje, sexy, apasionada.

-Tú me transformas- contestó con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros.

Ron le envió una sonrisa arrogante y sin premeditación introdujo un dedo dentro de Ella.

-Ron… ¿qué?- pregunto abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente e incorporándose de los codos. Normalmente Ron la dejaba tranquila luego de asegurarse de que alcanzará el orgasmo dos veces.

-Ya te lo dije, me gusta verte así.

Sin decir nada más contemplo como su esposa se mordía el labio. Introdujo un segundo dedo y volvió a sonreír mientras observaba como el rostro de su mujer hacia una mueca. Hermione soltó un gemido y cerró los ojos al sentir el placer que Ron le proporcionaba, sus dedos estaban bombeando su interior y Él se aproximó a su boca y le planto un beso hambriento que los dejo sin respiración.

-¡oh! Hermione eres tan jodidamente hermosa.

Ron volvió a besarla sin esperar una respuesta. Volvió a besar su cuello y Hermione sintió ese calor que conocía muy bien, arremolinarse en su vientre. Estaba próxima al orgasmo con las caricias de su marido y en un tiempo menor al normal debido a que su cuerpo aún estaba sensible.

-¡Ron!- gimió Ella.

Los agiles dedos de Ron entraron un par de veces más y su interior se contrajo, Ella cerro las piernas alrededor de la mano que la hacía estremecerse mientras gritaba el nombre de su marido. Se sentía exhausta, le dolía todo su cuerpo y estaba segura de que tenía varios moretones en sus caderas. Se levantó lo suficiente para quitarse de una vez por todas la blusa y la corbata quedando completamente desnuda.

-La cama es un desastre- dijo al levantarse.

-Lo sé- respondió Ron cogiendo su varita del velador- pero para nuestra fortuna eres una bruja y yo un mago y esto no es un problema.

El pelirrojo con un movimiento de su varita ordeno la cama y la dejo otra vez como nueva. A Hermione no le agradaba usar hechizos de limpieza en sus cuerpos luego de tener intimidad, ya que decía que le gustaba tener el olor y la esencia de su marido sobre su piel y eso a Él le encantaba.

Hermione camino a su lado y le dio un abrazo cariñoso.

-Volvamos a la cama entonces cariño- dijo Ella.

A la mañana siguiente Ron sintió como el despertador sonaba y lo apagó de un manotazo. A su lado Hermione se revolvió un poco pero no hizo ninguna señal de que estaba despierta. Ron la sacudió un poco y Ella se movió de un lado a otro con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Buenos días- dijo Ella con una sonrisa que luego se transformó en una mueca- ¡Ay!

La castaña se quejó de algo y Ron arqueo las cejas.

-¿Hermione que pasa?- le cuestiono con un evidente tono de preocupación.

-Me duele todo el cuerpo- respondió Ella con los ojos cerrados.

Ron dejo las mantas a un lado para inspeccionar el cuerpo de su mujer y encontró varios hematomas alrededor de sus caderas, hombros, brazos e incluso en su espalda.

-¡Santa mierda!- exclamo acongojado- ¿Yo te hice todos esos moretones? ¡Soy una mierda de hombre!

Hermione abrió los ojos y se incorporó lo suficiente para impedir que Ron saliera de la cama. El pelirrojo se veía realmente angustiado.

-Ron tranquilo- dijo Ella con una voz suave.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo si tú estás llena de golpes?

-Ron, amor escúchame- pidió Ella acercando más su cuerpo al de Él- Esto es producto de algo hermoso que hicimos. Anoche fue especial y eso me hace muy feliz.

-¿Estas feliz? ¡Estas llena de dolor Hermione!- exclamo porfiadamente Ron- No debí ser tan violento, debí… debí controlarme.

-Ron por favor- pidió Hermione- No es la primera vez que pasa esto, además tu espalda debe tener varios rasguños.

-Había sido violento lo sé, pero nunca habías amanecido con tantos golpes. Debiste detenerme anoche.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, para Ella todo lo que hizo Ron con su cuerpo había sido magnifico. Todas las caricias con dureza y las mordeduras habían sido tremendamente excitantes.

-Amor- dijo Ella tomando el rostro de su marido entre sus manos y junto su frente con la de Él- Quiero que entiendas que me gusto. Me gusta cuando eres así de posesivo con mi cuerpo.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Él aún si estar muy convencido.

-Sí- dijo Ella con una sonrisa a pesar del dolor que sentía. Deposito un beso en los labios de Ron para sellar el tema.

Cuando el beso hubo terminado Ron quiso agregar algo más intentando bromear.

-Supongo que está es otra consecuencia de casarse con un pervertido: amanecer con moretones en el cuerpo.

-Tonto Te amo, Creo que ahora nos merecemos una ducha pero primero tomare la pócima para el dolor.

-Está bien- contestó y ambos salieron de la cama. Para sorpresa de Hermione, su marido la tomo en brazos y la llevo al baño. La dejo en el suelo y abrió el agua caliente de la ducha mientras que Hermione buscaba en el botiquín del baño la pócima para el dolor. Ron desde la ducha le estiro su mano para invitarla y ambos disfrutaron del agua tibia en sus cuerpos.

El pelirrojo insistió en preparar un desayuno nutritivo para Hermione mientras Ella se vestía y arreglaba. Sentía remordimiento por sus instintos animales que tenía a veces con su esposa y a pesar de que Ella decía que eso le encantaba, no le gustaba ver su cuerpo lleno de hematomas.

-Ron hablo enserio- dijo Ella acariciando su mejilla- Lo disfrute mucho, no sabes cuánto.

-No hables así Herms- se quejó Ron- Tus palabras me están provocando una erección.

Ella se rió y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Es una lástima tener que ir al trabajo entonces- respondió con una sonrisa traviesa- de lo contrario podría ayudarte a liberar esa tensión.

-Tú sabes que me encantaría, pero con tu cuerpo lleno de golpes no me atrevería a tocarte.

-Bueno, pero los golpes y el dolor habrán desaparecido en un par de horas y mi cuerpo será el mismo de antes.

Ron enredo un riso del cabello de su esposa en su dedo y la miro fijamente.

-¿Esa era una invitación para tocarte esta noche?

-Técnicamente no necesitas una invitación si mi cuerpo es tuyo y tu cuerpo es mío.

Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en la cara del pelirrojo.

-Eres una bruja muy traviesa ¿Sabías?

-Solo soy una bruja que ama tener sexo con su esposo y si eso me hace traviesa, entonces Si lo soy.

Se besaron un par de veces y luego de consultar la hora, Hermione se levantó para ir a su trabajo. Ron tenía entrenamiento solo en la tarde por lo tanto se quedó en casa viendo televisión en compañía de Crookshans. Cerca de las diez de la mañana tomo un puñado de polvos flu y se marchó a "Sortilegios Weasley". La chimenea estaba en el despacho de George, pero al llegar allí no había nadie. Salió por la puerta y se encontró frente a frente con Verity que casi suelta la caja que traía.

-Hola- dijo Ella al verlo.

-Hola Verity- la saludo el pelirrojo- Estaba buscando a George.

-George está atendiendo a un par de clientes adelante- respondió Ella enseguida entrando a la oficina de George para dejar la caja y Ron aprovecho ese instante para caminar por el pasillo y encontrar a su hermano.

Cuando llego a la parte delantera de la tienda encontró a George en la caja registradora y por la puerta salían un par de personas.

-¡Hola George!- saludo apareciendo por su costado derecho.

-¡Santo cielo! Ronniekins me has dado un susto de muerte- Exclamo con exageración- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien y tú.

-No me quejo, el pequeño Freddie escondió mi varita la otra noche- contesto riendo- ¿Éramos tan traviesos a esa edad? Digo, ese niño tiene cuatro años y me parece que cada día es más extremo.

Ron soltó una carcajada al igual que su hermano y asintió con la cabeza.

-Supongo que heredo mucho de ti.

-No sabes cuánto esperaba que eso no pasara. Y bien ¿qué te trae por aquí?.

-¿Es que no puedo simplemente visitarte?

George lo miro de reojo como si tratara de leer su mente.

-Supongo. ¿No tienes entrenamiento?

-Solo en la tarde. Me levante temprano para desayunar con Hermione.

-Querrás decir Para tener sexo de madrugada con Hermione.

-No, eso solo ocurre los fines de semana- contesto enseguida para sorpresa de George.

-Wooow Ronniekins viniste a presumir tu vida llena de sexo en mi cara ¿no?- dijo bromeando su hermano mayor.

-Tú tocaste el tema. Por cierto ¿cómo esta Angie?.

-¡Oh ella está muy bien! Está esperando a mi segundo heredero.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Serás padre otra vez?

-Guarda silencio Ron- dijo enseguida George- Eres el primero a quien se lo digo, Angie está organizando una comida para el sábado o domingo. Mamá me matara si sabe que tú te enteraste antes que Ella.

-Entonces fingiré sorpresa- respondió Ron aún pasmado con la noticia.

-¡Vamos a tomar un café!- le dijo palmeándole la espalda- ¡Rob! ¡Verity!

De entre los estantes apareció la cabellera rubia de la mujer que estaba reponiendo algunos productos.

-¿Si?

-Quedas a cargo de la tienda- dijo George con una sonrisa tirando del brazo a Ron para que lo siga.

Caminaron por el callejón Diagon hasta que entraron a un local que estaba casi vacío, se sentaron al lado de una de las ventanas. Ordenaron dos cafés y comenzaron a charlar de varias cosas que habían ocurrido desde la última vez que se vieron.

-¿Qué quieres que sea?- pregunto finalmente Ron.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El bebé. ¿Prefieres un hombre o una mujer?

-La verdad no lo he pensado mucho, pero sería bueno que sea una niña, porque Angie sueña con tener una chica con la que pueda salir de compras y esas cosas de mujeres.

-Woow eso sería bueno. Supongo que las mujeres siempre esperan tener una niña.

-Sí, por cierto ¿Ustedes cuando tendrán un bebé?

Ron se atraganto con el café que estaba bebiendo y termino escupiéndolo en la cara de George.

-¡Maldición Ronniekins!- dijo su hermano limpiándose la cara con una servilleta.

-Lo siento George- respondió Ron abochornado por la situación- Es solo que eres la segunda persona que me pregunta eso en menos de veinticuatro horas.

-¿Quién fue el primero? ¿Gafas redondas?

-Sí, fue Harry y no le gusta que lo llames gafas redondas.

-Bueno, como sea. Entonces… ¿Cuándo hay bebé?

-No por ahora. Ni siquiera lo hemos hablado, pero ayer lo estuve pensando y creo que me siento muy cómodo con mi vida tal como está ahora.

-Mira Ron, Yo comprendo tu posición porque tienes todo lo que se necesita para estar feliz, pero ser padre no está mal.

-Lo sé. No he dicho que nunca tendré hijos, es solo que quiero disfrutar de esto un poco más.

Ron almorzó ese día con George y luego volvió a su casa para recoger sus cosas para el entrenamiento preguntándose si era una señal del destino el ya poner sobre la mesa el tema de ser padres.

_Hola soy yo de nuevo! Lamento la tardanza, pero mi vida ha sido un caos con la universidad y algunos problemas que se me presentaron u.u y que realmente espero se solucionen pronto! _

_Muchas gracias a por sus comentarios, favoritos, follows, etc. Me gusta saber que existen personas en el mundo a las que les gusta lo que escribo :) _

_Esta vez no podré poner un adelanto, porque tengo a medias el próximo capitulo y quizás le cambie algunas cosas y no serviría de nada el adelanto :( PERO puedo decirles que tanta felicidad en la apasionada familia Weasley-Granger se verá interrumpida por algunos inconvenientes, ya que como leyeron Ron manifesto sus intenciones de no tener hijos por ahora y... tendran que leer el próximo capítulo para averiguar qué pasará!. No me gusta escribir tanto drama, realmente detesto esas historias donde Ron y Herms nunca pueden ser felices mientras todos lo son a su alrededor (¿Por qué hacen eso? Ron nació para follar a Hermione y llenarla de pequeños pelirrojos sabelotodo buenos para el ajedrez y el quidditch, quizás es una exageración pero ustedes me entienden :P), pero una que otra pelea no viene mal. Espero que me comprendan, esperen y me dejen un mensaje :) Debo reconocer que escribir este capítulo salio casi solo y siempre he creído que Ron es algo salvaje en la cama y a Hermione le gusta eso Grrr jajajajaja_

_Besos! y les hago un juramento inquebrantable de que intentaré actualizar pronto._

_xx_


	8. El tema pendiente

Hermione estaba leyendo sobre su cama mientras Ron le depositaba besos en el cuello. Ella se revolvió un poco, pero continuó con su labor sin apartar los ojos del libro, después de un momento se levantó dejando el texto sobre su cama al igual que a su marido que la miró desconcertado.

-¿Hermione?- pregunto Ron levantándose- ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo Ronald?

-No lo sé. Dímelo tú- le cuestionó Ron caminando hasta Ella- Dímelo ahora Hermione. Hay algo que te molesta.

-No me molesta nada Ron- mintió Ella tratando de sonar convincente.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te levantaste así de improvisto?

Ella se mordió el labio y desvió su mirada.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Ya. Entonces no te molestaré más, saldré a dar una vuelta.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Sí, ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me quede aquí a molestar?

-No estabas molestando- le corrigió la castaña enseguida al notar el tono frío de su marido- Es solo que ahora estoy ocupada y necesito concentrarme en esto.

-Lo sé, ya me lo dijiste.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos hasta que Ron se dio la media vuelta para buscar una chaqueta en su armario. Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a Hermione y salió de casa para aparecerse en algún lugar lejano.

Las cosas entre ellos iban de maravilla hasta la famosa comida en casa de George y Angelina. Hermione se veía muy guapa en el vestido de flores que llevaba y Él estaba feliz de estar con su familia reunida otra vez. Fue una gran tarde con muchas risas, juegos, bromas y besos robados, pero al llegar a casa Hermione se veía apagada y le dijo que tomaría un baño antes de dormir. Todo parecía normal entre ellos días después, pero ambos sabían que no era así.

Hermione lo miraba como si quisiera decirle algo, pero no se atrevía y cuando Él le cuestionaba que le pasaba ella culpaba al trabajo y al estrés. Quería darle espacio para que Ella pudiese trabajar en paz sin Él merodeando a su alrededor robándole besos e intentando tocarla, porque parecía que por cada paso que daba hacía Ella, Hermione retrocedía tres.

Camino por el bosque de Dean donde había encontrado a Hermione y a Harry luego de abandonarlos en la caza del horrocrux, siempre iba allí cuando se trataba de tomar decisiones con respecto a su relación con Hermione.

La castaña estaba tumbada sobre su cama con el libro sin abrir en su regazo. Varias lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y ella se las quito enseguida, sintiéndose tonta por tratar de esa forma a Ron por algo que no se atrevía decirle. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que Ron le dijo que había ido a visitar a George y le había dicho que vayan a comer con ellos el fin de semana en un almuerzo familiar. Ella estaba encantada y le pidió a Ron que la ayudará a escoger un lindo atuendo, por lo que el pelirrojo le hizo probar cerca de diez vestidos que luego se encargaba el mismo de quitar mientras la besaba.

Estaba casi toda la familia Weasley a excepción de Charlie que había enviado una lechuza argumentando su falta de tiempo para venir y por otro lado estaba la familia de Angelina, que eran personas muy amables. La conversación fue muy agradable, compartieron con todos y George fue el encargado de contarle a la familia la gran noticia. Hubo muchas felicitaciones a ambos futuros 'nuevamente' padres…

Ron entro a la casa pasadas las diez de la noche. Al otro día debía ir a entrenar temprano y necesitaba descansar para poder soportar toda la práctica junto al equipo.

-Estoy en casa, Amor- grito desde la puerta de entrada.

Agradeció que la temperatura de la casa fuera confortante, porque afuera el aire estaba sumamente helado. Camino a su habitación y encontró a Hermione dentro de la cama leyendo "_Hogwarts, una historia" _y una sonrisa sincera se formo en sus labios.

-¿Sigues leyendo ese libro? Creí que te lo sabías de memoria y ya no tenías la necesidad de abrirlo.

-No me lo sé de memoria- le corrigió Hermione sin apartar la vista del ejemplar que el mismo Ron le había regalado.

El pelirrojo comenzó a quitarse la ropa y luego de quedar solo en boxers camino al baño para cepillarse los dientes y meterse finalmente a la cama. Desde el baño contemplo a Hermione que seguía en la misma posición desde que había entrado a la habitación, un mechón rebelde caía por su mejilla que estaba levemente sonrojada y sus manos sujetaban con fuerza el pesado libro. Escupió la pasta que tenía en la boca y volvió a cepillarse y al volver la mirada vio como Hermione se levantaba de la cama con el libro en la mano para luego salir de la habitación.

Ron después de salir del baño, busco la camiseta que usaba como pijama y se metió a la cama esperando a que Hermione regrese, pero luego de media hora lentamente Morfeo lo tomo en sus brazos y se durmió sin darse cuenta.

La alarma comenzó a sonar como todas las mañanas obligándolo a abrir los ojos. Apagó ese bendito aparato inventado por los muggles de un manotazo y luego estiro los brazos para abrazar a su esposa y enterrar su cabeza en el cuello de ella.

-¡Buenos días!- susurró besando su cabello enmarañado.

Hermione se agito en la cama y se desperezó con lentitud.

-No quiero levantarme- dijo bostezando.

Eso era extraño. Normalmente Hermione era la primera en levantarse. Una pregunta rápidamente cruzo por su mente.

-¿A qué hora te acostaste anoche, Hermione?-

-Justo después de ti.

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro que lo estoy. Que me haya dormido enseguida es diferente.

Ron se incorporo un poco al igual que Hermione y se miraron por un largo segundo sin apartar la mirada. Él la conocía muy bien y sabía que algo le molestaba a ella. Con cuidado llevo su mano a la mejilla de su esposa y la acaricio delicadamente a penas rozando la piel.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta, bebe?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron desmesuradamente y aparto enseguida la mirada.

-Nada, es solo que… nada solo olvídalo- contesto haciendo un intento por salir de la cama empujando la colcha hacia atrás. Pero Ron no se dio por vencido y la sujeto ligeramente del brazo y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

-Deberías poder decirme todo lo que piensas. Te amo y solo quiero verte feliz. Ayer mientras daba una vuelta solo quería darte tu espacio para que pudieses trabajar tranquilamente y luego volver a casa y simplemente hablar de cualquier cosa antes de dormir. Pero siento que tú llevas evitándome hace días. ¿Me equivoco?

La castaña negó con la cabeza y Ron aflojo el abrazo herido con aquella negación. Su corazón se comprimió y de pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con una calma que no existía dentro de sí.

-Yo uhm- titubeó Ella- te escuche hablar con Bill.

_Flash back_

_Luego del almuerzo las mujeres se fueron a conversar al living mientras que los niños y los hombres estaban afuera._

_-Wooow Angie- dijo Gin- Veo que tú George no pierden tiempo._

_-¡Hey! Freddie ya tiene casi cinco años, es un tiempo prudente._

_ -Será lindo un nuevo bebé en la familia- dijo Molly sonriendo mientras serbia té- siempre es una bendición un nuevo bebé._

_Todas asintieron en señal de que estaban de acuerdo._

_-Y ustedes ¿Cuándo tendrán un hijo?- pregunto finalmente Angelina a la castaña. Todas se callaron súbitamente esperando la respuesta de Hermione._

_-Bueno eeeh- titubeo Ella mirando su taza de té- no lo sé, simplemente no hemos tocado el tema._

_-¿No lo sabeng?- le cuestiono Fleur enviándole una mirada de consternación- No lo puedo creeg que no lo hayan hablado._

_-Es solo que…_

_-Deberían conversarlo pronto- dijo Molly- Estoy ansiosa por tener un nieto suyo desde que se casaron._

_-Creo que ustedes son libres de decidir cuando quieren o no quieren un hijo- intervino Ginny a su favor- Ahora olvidando ese tema ¿Saben con quién me encontré hace unos días?..._

_Hermione agradeció mentalmente las palabras distractoras de Ginny y se incluyo en la conversación al igual que las otras mujeres. Después de un rato decidió llevarles algunas cervezas de mantequilla a los hombres de la familia que seguían afuera. Camino hasta la puerta y en ese momento escucho como Ron decía 'los bebés no están en mis planes Bill, Yo… simplemente eso no va conmigo…'. Sin querer escuchar más dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa y corrió al baño a llorar._

-¿Qué escuchaste? Ese día hable muchas cosas con Él.

- Le dijiste a Bill que no querías hijos, porque simplemente no estaban en tus planes.

Ron apretó la mandíbula unos segundos, mientras Hermione estaba expectante a su reacción. Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza y sinceramente creyó que su próxima pelea con Hermione podría ser por cualquier cosa menos el tema de los bebes.

-¿Crees que no quiero ser padre?- le cuestiono buscando sus ojos otra vez.

Ella se encogió de hombros y asintió.

-Es lo que te escuché decir, ¿Es así o no?

-Por supuesto que no es así- le respondió enseguida Él enojado.

-Pero ese día… No lo sé Ron, solo mira nuestro alrededor todo el mundo está siendo papá o mamá y nosotros ni siquiera hemos tenido esta conversación hasta hoy.

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y medito su respuesta un momento. Ella como siempre tenía razón en todo, aquel era un tema pendiente, más bien dicho _su_ tema pendiente.

-Por supuesto que quiero ser papá Hermione, hace un tiempo atrás te hubiese propuesto que lo intentáramos enseguida, pero en este momento no quiero.

Un nudo se formo en la garganta de Hermione, pero se obligo a si misma a no llorar.

-¿Qué?

-Por favor no me mal interpretes- dijo Ron tomando enseguida entre sus manos el rostro de Hermione para verla a los ojos- Quiero tener hijos contigo y disfrutar contigo a nuestra familia, pero quiero esperar unos meses más para comenzar a intentar ser padres.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto Ella mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Por supuesto que sí, mi amor- contesto Ron con una sonrisa sincera- Esperemos a que al menos la gira de los Cannons este en la mitad, porque no quiero que estés sola si te sientes mal por las noches.

-No todas las mujeres se enferman cuando están embarazadas…-

-Puede que no, pero hablé con tu madre y me dijo que los primeros meses para ella fueron horribles. No quiero arriesgarme.

-¿De verdad hablaste con mi mamá?

-Sí, ya sabes… no voy solo a comer cuando voy a visitar a mis suegros.

Hermione se acerco a Ron y lo beso con efusividad en los labios arrojándolo sobre la cama mientras que lágrimas de felicidad caían por su rostro.

-Lamento haber dudado de ti Ron, lo siento mucho.

-Es mi culpa por decirles a todos lo que pensaba y no a ti. Te amo y lamento haberte causado daño.

Continuaron besando unos minutos más hasta que Hermione recobró la razón y miro al reloj y se separo con rapidez de los labios del pelirrojo.

-¡Debemos levantarnos Ron! Tenemos cuarenta minutos para ducharnos y desayunar.

Ron se incorporó un poco al tiempo que su esposa se perdía detrás de la puerta del baño.

La práctica a los ojos de Ron fue bastante tediosa, Lewis no acudió a entrenar porque estaba enfermo y James no paraba de gritarle a Él por no concentrarse. Pero es que James no entendía que recién esta mañana había arreglado las cosas con Hermione y estaba feliz por ello. Bajo de la escoba y se encamino a guardarla en donde Louis lo alacanzo.

-¡Hey! Ron ¿Quieres unirte con nosotros esta noche? Lewis organizará una pequeña fiesta en su casa, Nía me acompañará y podré presentártela.

-¿Sigues con Ella?- pregunto Ron sin tomarle mucho asunto.

-¿Por qué debería haber terminado con Nía?- respondió el muchacho sin dejar de sonreír.

Ron lo miro hacia el lado preguntándose si estaba escuchando bien, sin embargo se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé.

-En fin, ¿Iras?

Pero antes de que Ron pudiera responder llegó Alexandra la hija de Sam a interrumpirlos.

-¡Hola Louis y Ron! ¿Cómo están?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Bien- respondieron al unísono.

-¿Cómo esta tú novia?- le pregunto enseguida al joven buscador- ¿Se compro las botas o no le pareció bien que fueran de una tienda muggle?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué hablas? Ella no es así- respondió el muchacho.

-Nada, solo olvídalo. Veo que tu brazo está mucho mejor, eso es bueno- luego miro a Ron que estaba un poco desconcertado por la charla de la chica- Necesito tu firma en esta foto.

Enseguida le extendió una foto en movimiento de él sobre su escoba levantando los brazos.

-¿Para qué quieres mi firma en esa foto?

-Para venderla por Ebay- dijo riendo- Es una broma, dudo que sepan de que trata Ebay, pero déjame decirte que es una página excelente. Es para un niño que está en el hospital por viruela de dragón y quería tu autógrafo.

-¿Tienes una pluma?- le preguntó

-Tengo algo mucho mejor que eso- dijo extendiéndole un lápiz de tinta al pelirrojo que enseguida firmo la fotografía.

-¿Por qué tienes tantas cosas muggles?- le interrogó Louis.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? ¿Hay una ley que lo prohíba? ¡Me fascina el mundo muggle!.

-Louis no conoce casi nada del mundo muggle- dijo Ron entregándole las cosas- pero estoy seguro que si lo conocieras te gustaría mucho.

Louis lo arrojó una mirada inquisidora a Ron.

-¿Estas a favor de ella?

-"Ella" tiene un nombre y es Alexandra. Al menos me tome la delicadeza de aprenderme el tuyo- dijo la chica cabreada- Muchas gracias Ron, Tommy lo agradecerá mucho, dale mis saludos a Hermione. Adiós.

La chica se dio la media vuelta agitando su cabello rubio y Ron estaba seguro que le escucho maldecir a Louis.

-Está loca, ¿No te parece?

-No lo creo, a Hermione le cayó muy bien y conmigo siempre ha sido amable.

-Cuando me quebré el brazo fue muy amable y todo, pero luego Nía intercambio unas palabras con Ella por sus botas y su cara se descompuso.

-Supongo que son cosas de mujeres- dijo Ron caminando a las duchas.

-¿Entonces iras o no?

-No lo creo, tengo algo planeado en la noche con Hermione.

Louis guardo silencio por un momento y luego volvió a iniciar la conversación.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Hacer qué?- lo interrogo el guardián de los Cannons.

-Tu relación con Hermione, Ron. Parece que nunca es demasiado para ti estar con Ella, Pero no es una crítica ni nada por el estilo, es solo admiración por su relación. Siempre se ven tan felices.

-¿Me creerás si te digo que mi felicidad solo se radica en estar con Ella?

Louis sonrió y le palmeo la espalda en señal de apoyo.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo vendrán los bebes?

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Ron tuvo esa respuesta clara.

-Pronto, sí Merlín así lo quiere.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Lamento no haber escrito antes, dos semanas después de publicar el capítulo anterior pasaron muchas cosas malas en mi entorno familiar y mi vida se volvió muy dramática. Me aleje de muchas personas, conocí a otras en circunstancias un tanto extrañas, tuve que preocuparme de estudiar a full a final de semestre en la Universidad y solo quería un respiro cuando llegaron las vacaciones en donde además llegó mi hermano desde Viena para visitarnos por una semana. (A todo esto debo sumarle que mí otro maravilloso y querido hermano asesino a mi notebook por accidente y debí esperar bastante para recuperar en parte los archivos).**

**Por lo tanto después de tanta confusión simplemente no tenía como continuar esto. PERO ahora sí que sí estoy dispuesta a volver a escribir. Besos! Espero no haberles aburrido con la triste historia de mi vida. **

**El otro capítulo será mejor (o eso espero) Porque este acabo de terminarlo ahora, después de borrarle cerca de cinco posibles finales. Gracias por los comentarios anteriores y favoritos y a los seguidores :) **

**Xx**


	9. La Bienvenida

Hermione Weasley podía sentir la lengua de su marido deslizándose entre sus pechos y un gemido de placer escapo por sus labios entreabiertos. Desde aquella navidad en que se habían entregado el uno al otro por primera vez Él conocía su cuerpo a la perfección, por lo que sabía exactamente qué lugares de la anatomía de su esposa debía tocar, acariciar, lamer, succionar y amar para que Ella se sintiera en el cielo. Sus agiles manos acariciaban sus piernas y cintura mientras que su boca experta volvía a su cuello para depositar besos frenéticos. Rodaron un poco sobre el lecho bajo las sabanas entre caricias y toques sensuales que le erizaban los vellos a ambos.

-Dilo

Sus manos se introdujeron en el cabello que tanto le gustaba y jalo su rostro para quedar frente a frente e incluso podía sentir la excitación de su marido golpeando parte de su muslo derecho.

-Te amo hermosa

Y se fundieron en un apasionado beso sintiendo el fuego crecer en su interior. Sus cálidos ojos azules se posaron sobre los de ella mientras sonreía con satisfacción y le beso la punta de la nariz.

-¡Oh Ron! Yo… te necesito.

Cerró los ojos y su marido volvió a besarle con intensidad y justo cuando ella esperaba que sus cuerpos se unieran un molesto ruido la saco de su ensoñación.

De improvisto abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la oscuridad de la noche y sus bragas empapadas luego de su fogoso sueño. Estiro un poco su mano para encender la lámpara y agarrar el teléfono celular.

-¿Diga?

-Hola bebe ¿cómo estás?

Tras escuchar la voz de su marido se incorporó un poco sobre la cama para sentarse y así hablar más cómoda.

-Estoy bien, me acabas de despertar ¿Qué hemos acordado sobre no llamar en la madrugada?- dijo Ella fingiendo un enojo que no sentía. Extrañaba terriblemente al hombre que estaba llamándola y había esperado todo el día anterior por escuchar su voz.

-Lo siento, para mi aún son las nueve de la noche. Entonces ¿Te he despertado de un buen sueño?

El sonido de su risa cálida al otro lado de la línea le sacudió el corazón de tal manera que deseaba estar con él más que nunca.

-Sí.

-Y dime cariño ¿Había allí un pelirrojo sexy que te quito a ropa?

Hermione soltó una carcajada alegre ante la ocurrencia de Ron, aunque Él no estaba equivocado, porque claramente su sueño era bastante atrevido.

-No, más bien diría que Yo le quite la ropa a Él. ¿Sabes que llevo puesto?

-¿Una de mis camisetas?

-¿Cómo es que siempre sabes todo de mí?

Ambos se rieron al mismo tiempo, pero luego de un momento decidieron hablar en serio.

-Hey… Hermione.

-Dime.

-Te extraño mucho.

-Yo también Ron- Hermione soltó un suspiro y jalo el edredón hacia arriba para cubrirse- No sabes cuánto deseo que vuelvas.

Hubo una pausa.

-Cada vez falta menos amor y em… además es probable que no esté en el último juego.

La voz de Ron a pesar de tratar de sonar alegre tenía un dejo de tristeza que Hermione percibió enseguida.

-Cariño ¿Qué paso?- Y los peores pensamientos abrumaron su mente en cuestión de segundos, mientras Ron decidía como decirle las cosas sin que ella se preocupara excesivamente.

-Una bludger.

Una escueta respuesta para todos los sentimientos que acongojaban a su esposa.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herido? ¡Ron, por el amor de Dios! Cuéntame que paso.

-Una bludger golpeo mi brazo está tarde, no había mucho que hacer para frenar el dolor hasta que acabase el juego y bueno simplemente no fue nuestro día. Después de casi tres horas el buscador del otro equipo atrapo la snitch y ganaron.

_¡Habían perdido! Los chuddley Cannons habían perdido la semifinal del torneo amistoso que se jugaba en Toronto._

-Lo siento mucho Ron. Iré a acompañarte y así podré ver que tan grave es tu lesión- Hermione sintió que las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos castaños- Yo… em… Ron, estoy tan preocupada por ti ¡Merlín! Voy a viajar ahora.

Se levantó enseguida de la cama decidida a acompañar a su marido en el otro continente.

-¡Hermione!- dijo Ron alarmado- No es necesario ¡Merlín! Deben ser las cuatro de la mañana para ti.

-Son recién las dos. Iré donde Harry, donde Kingsley o donde sea, pero cuando despiertes por la mañana estaré a tu lado.

-Escucha amor, solo detente.

-¿Qué me detenga?- Hermione pregunto con la voz rota y sintió como las lágrimas caían por su rostro- Estoy muy preocupada por ti y no quiero…

-Estaré mejor- le dijo Ron poniéndole paños fríos a la situación- Por favor créeme, no es el primer accidente que tengo jugando, ¿verdad?

-Pero en esas ocasiones, Yo estaba junto a ti para cuidarte.

-Aquí hay buenos medimagos cariño. Te llame para que no te preocuparas cuando vieras '_El profeta'_ por la mañana. Ese maldito cretino de Ludovico Phelps tomo bastantes fotografías de mi horrenda actuación y mi accidente como para alterar a toda Inglaterra.

-De todas maneras podría viajar- Hermione soltó un suspiro de agotamiento- No sé cómo resistiré estos seis días sin verte Ron. Podría… tomar unos días de licencia en el trabajo y…

-Tienes audiencia en Wizengamot en tres días más Hermione. Por favor, solo confía en mí. Me recuperaré y cuando vuelva a casa te voy a demostrar cuanto te he echado de menos este tiempo.

Ron tenía razón. Esta semana seria decisiva para sus proyectos de ley que estaba planeando presentar frente a la comunidad mágica.

-Está bien Ron, tú ganas. Pero te advierto que cuando vuelvas te voy a mimar tanto como me sea posible y te trataré como a un rey.

La risa de Ron al otro lado de la línea le demostró que el pelirrojo ya estaba más animado.

-Tú siempre me tratas así amor. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo- Hermione se volvió a meter a la cama desistiendo de su intento por conseguir un traslador e ir enseguida con su marido.

Por el auricular pudo oír como una puerta se abría y una voz femenina hablaba _-"Señor Weasley, Ya es hora de que tome su otra poción" _ a lo que su marido respondió _"Ok, deme solo un minuto más"-_

-eeeh cariño, la enfermera llegó con la otra poción que necesito y debo colgar.

-¿Me prometes que me llamaras para decirme como va todo?

-Por supuesto que si Herms. Te amo.

-Te amo. Entonces…

-Espera, por favor ve donde mis padres y explícales lo que te dije y que no crea en las exageraciones del diario.

-Lo haré. Duerme bien cariño.

-Tú también, y permito que hospedes a Crookshanks en nuestra cama hasta que regrese.

Hermione sonrió ante esta petición.

-Está bien, Te amo. Adiós.

-Adiós preciosa.

Hermione se recostó de nuevo sobre la cama después de dejar el celular y apagar la pequeña lámpara que estaba sobre el velador. Estaba más tranquila luego de que Ron le explicará las cosas y es que Él la conocía tan bien. Si hubiese leído el diario antes de tener la versión de su marido hubiese dejado botado todo y habría viajado enseguida.

-Ron…- suspiro y dio varias vueltas en la cama para acomodarse mejor hasta que finalmente abrazo la cabecera de su marido para sentirse acompañada.

* * *

Cuando Ron abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que ya era de día. El sol se colaba por la ventana que tenía la cortina entreabierta y se preguntó qué hora era. El dolor de su brazo había disminuido considerablemente, pero como debió forzarlo a pesar de la lesión en el partido se tardaría unos días en recuperar y eso significaba que estaba fuera del partido para disputar el tercer lugar, dejando su puesto a un debutante Robbins. La puerta de pronto se abrió y una persona que él conocía muy bien entro.

-¡Hey, gran Ron Ya despertaste! Te vine a ver hace un rato, pero aún dormías.

'_Gran Ron' _ Solo había una persona que le llamaba así en el equipo y ese era Lewis.

-¡Hey Lewis! ¿Crees que soy como la bella durmiente y necesito de un beso para despertar? Me siento halagado, pero ya tengo a mi esposa.

-Idiota- dijo su compañero riendo mientras acercaba un silla para sentarse al lado de la cama- Conozco esa historia.

-Yo vi la película hace un tiempo.

-¿En serio? Eso es para niños y tú ya no eres un niño.

-Tengo muchos sobrinos y Hermione sabe cómo mantenerlos tranquilos.

Ambos se echaron a reír tras esta declaración.

-¿Cómo está tu brazo? Ayer tenía un aspecto horrible cuando James te trajo de urgencia.

-Mejorará, no te preocupes. Se necesitan cosas peores en este mundo que una bludger para vencer a Ron Weasley.

Lewis le dio una sonrisa sincera.

-James estaba furioso contigo.

-¿en serio?- pregunto Ron desconcertado.

-Sí, dijo que sacaste todo tu estatus de estrella para que te consiguiera un teléfono y llamar a Hermione, además que tenías que ordenar tus prioridades.

Ahora fue Ron el que comenzó a reír ante la mención del orden de prioridades.

-La enfermera me dio una poción para el dolor y podía soportar un poco más. Por otro lado sí Herms se enteraba por la prensa hubiese sido peor.

Lewis hizo una mueca cuando Ron menciono a la prensa, por lo que el pelirrojo se imaginaba que los habían destrozado en los artículos. A lo largo de los años los periodistas siempre querían destacar de mala forma al equipo, ya sea por las fiestas locas de Marshall o por el desempeño de un jugador en particular.

-Hemos hecho bastantes enemigos periodistas a lo largo de los años Ron. Les gusta poner Dioses en el olimpo y luego dejarlos caer. No hay nada más que amen, que un ídolo caído al que puedan apuntar con el dedo.

-¿Quién fue el elegido esta vez?- pregunto sintiendo una leve jaqueca.

-No es muy difícil adivinar. En cierto sentido tienen razón, ayer actué como un idiota, pero ¿Crees que soy muy viejo para este puesto?

Las palabras de Lewis salieron atropelladamente como si fueran un pensamiento desordenado que solo se tenía que mantener en su cabeza. Ron enseguida reacciono.

-¡Por supuesto que No! Eres el mejor buscador de toda Inglaterra. Solo un estúpido podría meterse contigo con ese argumento.

-eeem Gracias Ron, ¿Sabes? Hable con Gina hace unos días y bueno… la cosa es que seré papá.

Ron hizo el intento de acercarse un poco, pero no podía apoyarse en la cama con su brazo vendado.

-¿Podrías acercarte un poco para poder abrazarte?

Y así ambos amigos tuvieron un momento de alegría. Cuando Lewis se sentó de nuevo parecía acongojado.

-Yo no he sido como tú, Gran Ron. Desperdicie mucho dinero en cosas banales, descubrí el amor un poco tarde y solo hace un año comencé a serle fiel a mi mujer- soltó un suspiro de preocupación- He cometido muchos errores.

-¿A qué viene esto?

-El mejor contrato que puedes conseguir es máximo a los veinticinco y ya tengo veintiocho. Tengo que ser bueno para seguir aquí, pero James hablo conmigo y me dijo "_si hubieses atrapado esa puta snitch antes No tendría a mi mejor jugador en el hospital sin jugar la final. Lo siento Lewis, pero Louis jugará el último partido"._

-¡Vaya mierda!- Replicó Ron enojado- Lewis ¡mírame! ¿Me estoy muriendo? Ese maldito lame culos de James está equivocado. No fue tu culpa mi accidente y tampoco fue tu culpa que la snitch estuviera inatrapable.

-Me estoy volviendo viejo Gran Ron, aceptémoslo. Es probable que el próximo semestre no esté en el equipo.

-No seas dramático Lewis- dijo Ron enojado con la situación- Aún tienes chispa para seguir en el equipo.

Lewis miro por la ventana antes de volver la vista a su compañero de equipo.

-Nunca hable contigo del porque rechazaste a los americanos. Sé que amas a tu esposa, pero ¡Era el triple de tu sueldo!

Ron sonrió y lo miró fijamente.

-Hay cosas más importantes que los galeones, Lewis. Fui pobre toda mi infancia y adolescencia, pero fui feliz. No te puedo negar que muchas veces sentí envidia de las cosas que tenía Harry, porque soy humano y me equivoco. Pero tuve amigos a los que no les importaba si tenía dinero o no, una familia que siempre estuvo pendiente de mí.

-Vaya…

-No necesito una mansión para vivir, ni muchas comodidades. El dinero va y viene, pero en cambio solo hay una Hermione en el mundo.

Lewis apoyo su mano en el catre del pelirrojo un poco nervioso y bajo la voz.

-Recibí una oferta para el próximo semestre, bueno es un sueldo un poco mejor al que tengo ahora, pero no es algo que pueda regodearme…

-¿De quién?

-Los Pinzones.

Eso significaba que tendría que trasladarse a España si aceptaba jugar por ese equipo. Ron sabía que la perdida de Lewis para el equipo sería un golpe duro, sobre todo para Ben que era su mejor amigo dentro del club.

-Entonces ¿tomaras la oferta?

-No lo sé… es un buena oportunidad, pero debo hablarlo con Gina.

-Cualquier decisión que tomes Lewis te apoyaré. Fuiste el primero que llegó luego que me incorporé al equipo.

-Gracias, Gran Ron. Eres un buen amigo, supongo que ahora Louis tendrá su oportunidad- el tonó que uso su compañero era una mezcla de resignación y alegría, Él descubrió a Louis después de todo y le tenía un cariño especial a su joven aprendiz- Son las vueltas de la vida ¿no? Cuando el sol se esconde en un lugar es porque está apareciendo en otro.

Ron saco un par de ranas de chocolate que había logrado introducir la noche anterior y le tendió una a su amigo.

-Pero tampoco debes olvidar que el sol va y viene todos los días Lewis. De alguna u otra forma, las cosas encontraran su lugar en tu vida.

* * *

Hermione estaba ansiosa por la llegada de Ron. La final se había jugado por la mañana en Cánada y como los _chudley cannons _habían obtenido el tercer lugar el día anterior debían esperar hasta la ceremonia de clausura para recibir sus medallas. Ron le había dicho que tenía previsto llegar cerca de la medianoche y que recuperarían el tiempo perdido hasta que estén cansados y no se puedan mover.

En tan solas unas horas más podría abrazar y besar a Ron hasta sentirse momentáneamente satisfecha, porque jamás era suficiente para ella el tiempo que compartía con su marido. Se mordió el labio sintiéndose traviesa por pensar en las muchas cosas que haría con Ron en unas horas mientras sacaba del refrigerador la crema para el postre que estaba preparando y lo llevo sobre la mesa donde ya tenía las fresas listas.

El locutor de la radio señalo que ya eran las siete con veinte minutos y reanudaba sus felicitaciones a los chudley cannons por su tercer lugar. Una canción lenta comenzó a sonar y estaba absorta en sus pensamientos que el ruido que produjo algo quebrándose en el living la hizo dar un brinco. Enseguida tomo su varita, apago la radio y con algo de aprensión se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera abrirla escucho la voz de Ron.

-Crookshanks, maldito gato desgraciado. Esa foto era una de mis favoritas. ¡Tenías que hacer ruido ¿verdad?! No podías quedarte descansando en el sillón. ¡Se supone que somos amigos!

Hermione Abrió la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta donde estaba su marido y se arrojó a sus brazos para besarlo frenéticamente. Ron no perdió el tiempo llevándola enseguida contra la pared botando la lámpara que estaba ubicada a su costado. La castaña tenía enredadas sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de su marido y sonrió con descaro cuando Ron comenzó a besar su cuello.

-Te extrañe hermosa- susurro Ron contra su oído- Te extrañe condenadamente mucho Hermione.

-Yo también te extrañe- respondió con un jadeo moliendo sus caderas contra las del pelirrojo.

Ron soltó un gruñido y la llevo hasta el sillón donde había estado sentado Crookshanks antes de botar el portarretrato de una foto de Ellos junto a Harry. Dejó a Hermione de forma no tan delicada antes de subirse sobre ella y comenzar a quitarle el sweater que llevaba.

-Deberías haberme esperado desnuda- dijo tirando lejos de su vista la prenda de ropa- No sabes cuánto deseo follarte.

-Eso suena grosero.

-¿Eso crees? Yo creo que mi boca sucia te excita, Yo sé lo caliente que te pones cuando digo que quiero follarte.

Hermione sonrió y volvió a besarlo. Con audacia intercambio de lugares dejando a Ron con la espalda pegada en el sillón, abrió los botones superiores de su camisa y deposito besos.

-Cariño… Estaba tan preocupada por tu brazo.

Ron la miro a los ojos con amor y acaricio su mejilla.

-Ya estoy bien. No tienes por qué preocuparte bebé, pero si quieres cerciorarte tal vez deberías besarme entero.

Hermione se levantó y quedó parada frente a él.

-Siéntate Ron- le pidió con las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor- quiero besar una parte que me encanta de ti.

El pelirrojo le obedeció enseguida y miro embelesado a su hermosa mujer. Hermione se dio media vuelta y comenzó moverse de forma provocadora tomando su fina camiseta por el borde para lanzarla al suelo.

-¿Cro… Crookshanks salió de esta habitación verdad?- dijo Ron tragando con dificultad al ver como Hermione se dejaba caer de rodillas frente a Él llevando un sexy sujetador de encaje.

-Creo que huyo a la cocina- dijo ella sin apartar la mirada- ¿Te gusta el color?

-Amo el naranja Hermione.

-Lo sé- dijo ella con calma frotando su mano en la entrepierna de su marido, saboreando el poder que tenía sobre el pelirrojo- Ron ¿Sabes que amo yo?- Sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar su cinturón y posteriormente su pantalón- Amo chupar tu pene.

-¡Maldita sea!- se quejó Ron al escucharla decir eso. Sentía que podría venirse en sus pantalones solo con sus palabras. Hermione se rio de su reacción, pero antes de que pudiera bajar los pantalones de Ron sus manos se detuvieron.

-¿Hueles eso?- pregunto sin moverse.

-No- dijo Ron impaciente- ¿Podemos llegar ya a la parte donde tu talentosa boca me chupa…?

-¡Oh Santo merlín!- dijo Ella levantándose del suelo- ¡Olvide las galletas en el horno!

Camino con rapidez a la cocina para apagar el horno antes de que las galletas se quemen. Crookshanks soltó un bostezo como si se burlara de la situación y araño la puerta para salir al exterior.

-¡Oh No!- se quejó Hermione al comprobar que sus galletas se habían quemado un poco.

-¿Debo sentirme ofendido?- dijo Ron al entrar a la cocina y enseguida libero a Crookshanks.

-¿Ofendido?

Hermione tenía una mano sobre su cadera y el pelo más espeso de lo normal y con una expresión de fiereza en su cara.

-Ya sabes… Estábamos en una buena posición y todo eso.

-¡Es que tú no sabes el esfuerzo que puse en tu bienvenida!- contesto Ella moviendo sus manos para señalar las cosas que tenía a medio preparar en la cocina- Te cocine galletas de avena porque sé cuánto te gustan, lasaña, y haría tu postre favorito…

Ron se acercó a Hermione y deposite un dulce beso en su frente.

-Gracias por todo cariño y no te molestes de todas maneras me comeré esas galletas. Si me las preparaste tú, no hay manera de que no me gusten.

-¡Pero están quemadas!

El pelirrojo la miro a los ojos con amor.

-Y eso fue solo mi culpa por retenerte en el living-Le dio un abrazo y sus ojos brillaron cuando vieron la crema y las fresas sobre la mesa. Sin previo aviso tomo a Hermione en su brazos y la puso sobre uno de los muebles de la cocina.

-Ron ¿qué…?

Pero los labios de Ron estaban sobre ella impidiendo que hable. Sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzó una lucha de besos desenfrenados.

-Me dejaste tan caliente anoche Hermione- dijo Ron besando sus senos por sobre el sujetador naranja- ¿Realmente te estabas tocando?

El día anterior Ron llamó a Hermione para contarte que su equipo había logrado finalmente el tercer lugar del campeonato y la conversación de pronto se tornó sexual cuando Hermione comenzó a gemir su nombre por el teléfono y hablándole cosas atrevidas.

-Sí- dijo Ella ladeando la cabeza hacia atrás- A veces tengo que hacer uso del regalo que nos dio George cuando mi imaginación no es suficiente.

-No hables de mi hermano cuando planeo tener sexo contigo Hermione- se quejó Ron mordiendo su hombro- o tendré que castigarte.

Hermione continúo gimiendo mientras sentía los besos de Ron en su mandíbula.

-¿Vas a follarme aquí?- pregunto sin abrir los ojos.

-No sería la primera vez- dijo Ron deslizando sus manos por la espalda de su esposa para quitarle el sujetador.

Hermione abrió los ojos y comenzó a quitarle la camisa a Ron para poder besar su atractivo cuerpo. Se quedó por unos segundos mirando el pecho de su marido y Él no lo paso por alto.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-Eres tan sexy- dijo un poco cohibida por el hombre que tenía frente a Ella.

-Tú eres sexy.

-No es verdad- respondió Ella con una sonrisa.

-Eres condenadamente sexy Hermione.

Se acercó a Hermione y volvió a besarla logrando que Ella enredara sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Quiero follarte.

Hermione sonrió y susurro en su oído.

-Quiero ser follada por ti.

Ron agarro su trasero y la cargo hasta dejarla sobre la mesa donde estaban la crema y las fresas.

-No es muy higiénico.

-Lo sé cariño, pero gracias a Merlín somos magos y todo quedará como nuevo después de agitar la varita.

-Además de sexy eres tan inteligente Ron…

Él le sonrió con picardía y tomo un par de fresas para degustar y luego le dio otras a Hermione. Embetuno dos de sus dedos con crema y los llevo a la boca de Ella que comenzó a lamerlos con delicadeza al comienzo para luego ser más atrevida. Ron gimió ante la visión y retiro sus dedos para tomar una cuchara y poner crema en el cuello de Hermione y comenzar a lamer.

-Esto es delicioso.

Hermione comenzó a jadear ante los toques de la lengua de Ron que lamia con dedicación.

-Cre... creo que deberías ¡ah!- jadeo perdiendo la respiración- probar un… un po… poco más abajo.

Ron levanto la vista y observo sus parpados cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos y pensó en lo afortunado que era.

Puso crema sobre sus senos y enseguida enredo su lengua sobre sus pezones duros lamiendo y succionando con viveza y pasión. Cuando se aseguró que ya no quedaba crema, Ron tragó saliva y un segundo más tarde aplastó sus labios contra los de Hermione. Su lengua estaba entrando y saliendo de su boca con ferocidad y ella se apartó solo por un momento para preguntar en broma "_¿Te gusto el postre?"_

-Me encanto Hermione, y estoy seguro que a ti te va a gustar la sobremesa.

* * *

Hola Soy Yo de nuevo :) Primero que todo: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RUPERT SEXY GRINT 3

Gracias por leer y agregar a favoritos. En fin! hasta el próximo capítulo (que sinceramente espero escribir pronto antes de que me colapsen con pruebas y trabajos)

Xx.


End file.
